9 MESES
by Aurora Ishida
Summary: Souichi x Morinaga (Primer capítulo nada mas) Morinaga X Souichi ( Las hormonas lo pondrán más cachondo xD)En noche vieja, Souichi y Morinaga deciden ir a encontrarse al templo de la ciudad con su tía Matsuda y Kanako su hermanita, pero mientras caminaban algo paso que ambos se perdieron y no recordaron el camino… Entrando a un Templo llamado Tagata, Dicho dios es el encargado de
1. Chapter 1 El Milagro de Tagata

En noche vieja, Souichi y Morinaga deciden ir a encontrarse al templo de la ciudad con su tía Matsuda y Kanako su hermanita, pero mientras caminaban algo paso que ambos se perdieron y no recordaron el camino… Entrando a un Templo llamado Tagata, Dicho dios es el encargado de la fertilidad. ¿Cuál será el resultado de dicha equivocación? ¿Qué les depara a nuestra pareja favorita, durante estos 9 meses?

Fan fic, creado para fans, del manga de Honako Takanaga Koi Suru Boukun, un fic fuera de serie que fue pensando gracias a un comentario en Facebook en el que Naomi Soto o Drack princesss Naomi inicio como una broma del día de los inocentes! Espero la disfruten y se lleven una enorme sorpresa!

Souichi x Morinaga (Primer capítulo nada mas)

Morinaga X Souichi ( Las hormonas lo pondrán más cachondo xD)

Advertencia: El siguiente fan fic que usted va a leer contiene MPREG si no te gusta sera mejor que ni lo intentes, quien llevara la semilla es nada más y nada menos que… Morinaga Tetsuhiro. (No, no estoy loca) resulta que mi mejor amiga en España y yo comenzamos a crear la idea y dedujimos que sería lindo embarazar a Morinaga. Así que aquí lo tienen lol espero lo disfruten, gracias a Abigail siempre me das apoyo a buenas ideas y me haces dar vuelta a mi película en la cabeza. **A Sorata Nyahhh le aseguro al 100% que esto no es una copia de tu idea, es más si tu hubieses publicado tu primero no me hubiera enojado pues los personajes no nos pertenecen al final de cuentas y no es que no lo haya pensado… Es solo que no me daba el valor de hacerlo, puesto que mucho antes de que tu ingeniaras ese One Shot (Que por cierto nunca leí porque no me avisaste que lo habías publicado y que según escuche esa muy lindo) que borraste yo ya había hecho a Souichi Seme.** En fin a las que piensen lo contrario y me llamen ladrona no me interesa y el hecho es que aquí tengo mi propia historia. Si tienes algún problema simple y sencillamente NO LA LEAS!

DISMAILER: Los personajes como ya lo dije pertenecen a Hinako Takanaga, por ella hacemos estos desvaríos locos, así que nadie es dueño de nada y no ganamos dinero por hacer esto, solo la diversión de escribir y amar lo que hacemos! Saludos a la secta y suerte en la lectura cuidaos mucho y ¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!

**9 MESES.**

**By **

**Aurora la maga.**

**Capítulo 1: El milagro de Tagata.**

El año 2014 ya estaba en sus últimas horas, se encontraban en el apartamento, arreglando todo el desastre que habían tenido unos días antes, puesto que la tesis de final de ciclo se había presentado, finalmente cantaban victoria, Souichi y Tetsuhiro habían terminado el mejor de los experimentos de la facultad, a pesar de sus aciertos y des aciertos que por todos esos cinco años, habían pasado finalmente lograban finalizar; tanto así que ambos decidieron pasar una noche de fin de año, como nunca antes lo habían hecho. Morinaga corría de un lado a otro mientras Souichi se alistaba, iban a ir a cenar y a caminar para después ir a las 12 de la media noche al templo de la ciudad, en donde Kanako y su tía Matsuda habían quedado en encontrarse.

-Senpai, ¿Quiere que lleve los abrigos?-

-No lo creo, me parece que será una noche agradable.- Dijo animado, pues el terminar con una de sus valiosas metas lo ponía tan de buenas que lo que fuera que dijera su asistente, no le iba a poner de malas, finalmente salían del apartamento y ya en el ascensor el ojo verde susurraba.

-Este será el mejor de mis fines de año, Senpai.-

-Mmm…- Solo pudo emitir ese sonido, dando por sentado su aprobación, el Morinaga le miraba con ojos soñadores a los que el de gafas cuestiono.-¿Qué tanto me ves?-

-Nada, es solo que estoy feliz por pasar con usted fin de año.-

-Es solo una fecha estúpida y ya.-Reclamo bastante irritado, su buen humor se estaba yendo para el carajo.

-Si pero, es cuando todos podemos, preparar nuestros propósitos de año nuevo, Senpai.- El aludido, arrugo más las cejas y susurro.

-¿Propósitos de año nuevo?… mis narices.- La puerta se abrió y comenzaron a caminar, yendo de un lado a otro, notando como las parejas parecían estar mucho más unidas esa noche tan especial. El fin de año en Japón como lo es la navidad era la más linda excusa para pasar unas noches llenas de romance y amor entre parejas. Luego de unos minutos llegaron al restaurante en concreto y pidieron un NABE, para enseguida atascarse de comida y de bebidas suaves, puesto que al templo no podías entrar ebrio.- Morinaga, ¿compraste la botella que te dije?-

-Sí, está en el departamento.-Respondió animado dando un último bocado a aquel exquisito platillo.

-Muy bien, solo celebraremos con Matsuda en el templo y ya ok.-Dijo animado, pues la botella en cuestión era algo nuevo que el deseaba con ansias probar, no lo había hecho antes porque sabía de sus efectos al día siguiente, algo muy mal llamado "LA CRUDA".

-Claro, claro, después iremos a beber un poco al departamento.- Sonrió el pelo azul.

-Eso es, ese es mi final de año, sin propósitos absurdos y una buena botella de licor.- Gruño, para ahora sujetar su billetera y tratar de pagar la cuenta, pero su asistente le gano la acción, y ya entregaba el dinero y la propina a la joven que les había atendido la cual dijo emocionada.

-¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO, QUE TODOS SUS PROPOSITOS DE AÑO NUEVO SE HAGAN REALIDAD!-Souichi arrugo el ceño y entre dientes murmuro.

-Esos malditos propósitos, carajo.- Sin mediar más, palabras, salieron del lugar, admiraban las avenidas atestadas de gente, parecía que habían liberado el ganado pensó Senpai… pero lo que más le perturbo fue ver a las parejas felices con sus hijos corretear o incluso llevarles en hombros, dirigió sus ojos miel hacia Morinaga quien al parecer también miraba a cierta familia que el observaba, el corazón se le hizo puñito al ver a su Kohai demasiado triste, enseguida pensó.-"_¿Que hay con esa mirada? ¿Qué es lo que te ha puesto así de triste?"-_Continuaron caminando hasta lograr quedar un poco solos y entonces el pregunto.-¿Qué ocurre, Morinaga?-

-¿He?- El mencionado salió de sus pensamientos para observar a su Senpai quien susurro con voz seria.

-¿Qué sucede porque tienes esa cara?-

-Oh… no es nada Senpai.- Dijo mirando al frente y escuchando los llantos de un bebé en un cochecito, a otro extremo otra familia más, gozando con sus hijos afuera de su casa, quemaban fuegos artificiales unas estrellitas que brillaban con una luz un tanto triste para él.

-¿No es nada? Estas poniendo esa cara de nuevo.- Morinaga sonrieron y susurro.

-Bueno… la verdad es que…- Se disponía a responder pero al descubrir que ese lugar no se le hacía familiar. Miro a su alrededor y cuestiono.-¿Senpai en dónde estamos?-

-Yo que voy a saber solo te estoy siguiendo.- Respondió a lo que el Morinaga se giró y grito.

-¿Qué, pero si usted tenía la dirección?-

-¿Nani?, eso es imposible, tu contestaste la llamada de Kanako ¿te acuerdas?- Ambos estaban perdidos, y ya faltaba poco para media noche, entonces no tuvieron opción más que preguntar, a un anciano que estaba vendiendo dulces en una esquina.

-Disculpe, ¿Hacia dónde está el templo?-

-¿Cuál de todos?- Cuestiono amable el señor. A lo que Senpai grito, completamente desbocado.

-¡El más cercano, viejo!-

-Pues el más cercano es el templo de Tagata, y esta por allá.- Dijo señalando recto a unas gradas enormes.

-CORRE MORINAGA.- Ambos subieron en carrera las gradas a lo que el señor susurro.

-Pero ese templo es solo para parejas…- Sonrió.- JA, JA, JA, TAGATA SE LLEVARA UNA GRAN SORPRESA.- rio divertido el anciano desapareciendo en la oscuridad de la noche.

Corrían con prisa, y pasaban de largo a la gente ahí reunida, buscaban por todos lados pero nada No lograron ubicar a Kanako y a Matsuda, el corazón les palpitaba acelerado subir esas mil gradas en menos de 3 minutos tenía que clasificarse como un guines record, entraron al templo y enseguida Souichi susurraba.- Ya no importa las veremos a la salida, date prisa Morinaga.-

-Hai…- Se posaron frente al enorme altar, adornado de ofrendas, flores de colores, comida botellas y canastos; juntaron sus manos para jalar la cuerda que hizo resonar la campana, dejando caer una moneda y pensar en su rezo, Souichi admiro a Morinaga de reojo, no podía evitar el estar preocupado por el, notando como el miraba al otro costado en donde una familia estaba muy unida, rápidamente cayo en cuenta, lo que le molestaba al de mirada verdosa era el hecho de que las cosas con su familia no estaban bien, ante aquello Souichi suspiro dolido y entonces el cerro sus ojos y rezo con sumas fuerzas.

-"_Sé que nunca lo hago, pero quisiera pedirte la felicidad de este tarado… quiero ser su única familia y estar con él para agradecerle en silencio lo mucho que yo… lo amo, pero no puedo decírselo sabes muy bien que no soy así, así que ya sabes, solo hazle feliz"._- Continuaba con los ojos cerrados.

A su lado Morinaga miraba a todos con sus criaturas y su familia, bebes por todos lados hasta que el cerro los ojos y susurro.- "_Oh Kami-sama del templo Tagata… es la primera vez que me presento ante ti y vengo a pedirte un enorme favor, quisiera que Souichi mi Senpai, sintiera lo mismo que yo, quisiera que el entendiera que no importa nada si él está a mi lado, … aunque lamente no poderle dar una familia, sé que no es posible ya que no soy mujer pero… si de algo sirviera, yo me ofrecería para que ese amor que siento por él se hiciera más grande y diera frutos, Souichi te amo, te amo tanto… eres mi única familia por favor haz que ese amor que siento por el de frutos…"-_ El seguía rezando mientras el conteo se llevaba en las afueras, el año estaba terminando oficialmente, los sonidos de los fuegos artificiales hicieron abrir sus ojos y con prisa admirar la alegría de los ahí presentes, los cuales retiraban las ofrendas del altar del templo, Souichi bajaba sus manos y miraba al frente, notando como la forma del kami de ese templo tenía una figura un tanto extraña, cuando finalmente se pudo apreciar por completo, Souichi se giró y grito violento.

-¡¿MORINAGA A DONDE CARAJOS ME TRAJISTE?!- El ojo verde le miro confuso y enseguida cuestiono.

-¿Qué, de que habla Senpai?-

-MIRA.- Señalo a la figura sagrada en forma de pene, tanto Morinaga como Senpai sudaban una gotita, ahora ambos eran observados por las parejas ahí reunidas y los niños también.

-Senpai, por primera vez yo tampoco, entiendo nada.- Dijo aquello y se separaron para ir con disimulo a la salida, en la cual el anciano reía y susurraba a un costado de la salida.

-No quisieron escucharme, este templo es de las parejas, aquí es donde se viene a rezar por la fertilidad de la relación y por los hijos que han nacido gracias a dicho Dios.-

-Viejo degenerado, ¡UN DIOS EN FORMA DE PENE ESO ES DEMASIADO!-

-Senpai tranquilo.- Expuso el Morinaga separándolo del anciano quien reía de lo lindo, ambos se fueron dejando a este ahí, al lado del anciano un hombre de cabellos negros y ropas antiguas se presentó y susurro.

-¿Te diviertes, haciendo esas cosas?-

-La verdad sí, pero ellos ya necesitaban algo para su vida ¿no te parece Tagata?-

-Es la petición más extraña que me han hecho… pero debo decir que lo cumpliré.- Señalizo mirando a lo lejos a ambos sujetos.- No por nada me dicen el **Dios de la fertilidad**.- Enseguida ambos rieron y desaparecieron sin dejar rastro.

Abajo entre la gente, Morinaga era severamente regañado, Souichi estaba indignado y no era de menos ver un pene gigante era demasiado, pronto escucharon los llamados de Kanako y Matsuda, ambas llevaban un vestido al estilo kimono eran hermosos, ya reunidos los cuatro, fueron al templo que realmente era el indicado y en el cual se llevaría a cabo una pequeña fiesta, Souichi y Morinaga miraban al cielo, los muchos faroles se elevaban, era una tradición que tenían en Nagoya gracias a las culturas externas y más actuales; luego de aquel tan hermoso acto Matsuda les llevo al altar en este ambos se posaron de nuevo reafirmando lo que antes ya habían pedido agregando la petición, por un nuevo año lleno de emociones y encantos, la madrugada se estaba yendo ya el jaleo en la calle fue poco, pero a ellos todavía les quedaba mucho por celebrar; ya estaban en el apartamento, comían algunos bocadillos y bebían de una extraña botella, para Senpai no fue nada pero para Morinaga si, él ya tenía la cara roja y parecía estar severamente mareado y decía tontería y media.

-Oi, Morinaga has bebido demasiado.-

-Sen-senpai, es mentira, yo estoy bien, mire,- Dijo poniéndose en pie y cayendo al piso de rodillas.- Espéreme cuando, sepa cuál de todos los pies que veo es mío me levanto.- Se soltó en risas a las cuales acompaño Souichi y susurro.

-Estás loco, quisiera tener una cámara para grabar este momento.-Expuso realmente contento, era raro ver a Morinaga ebrio y si lo pensaba bien, JAMAS había pasado eso.

-Que malo eres, ya verás le diré al dios Tagata que venga a pegarte con su figura, ja, ja, ja, ja.- Ambos reían alocados.

-Eres realmente un estúpido mira que llevarme al templo de los penes.-

-Por dios Senpai, ya me puse celoso te gusto más de alguno por ahí.-

-No, que va a ser.- Grito severo y realmente loco de risa.- Quizás a ti te gusto más de alguno.- Souichi enseguida fue visto con ojos deseosos por un Morinaga que se ponía serio y se le acercaba gateando.

-El… único, pene que me gusta es el suyo.- Dijo más rojo de su cara, para lanzársele a sus labios y besarlo, Souichi le recibió sintiendo esos labios atacados por el sabor a alcohol y cálidos como si la temperatura en estos fuera elevada, el pelos largo elevo una de sus manos para sujetar su hombro derecho y tratar de detener su acto, Morinaga se separaba despacio y soltando un pequeño jadeo susurraba.- Mmg, lo- lo siento.- Se sentó a un lado y llevo su mano a su cabeza.- Perdóneme, Senpai no fue mi intención el besarlo, lo que quería era arrancarle la ropa pero no puedo ubicarlo.- Sonrió loco.- ¿Me presta sus gafas?- Dijo para lanzarse al piso y quedar boca arriba. Souichi admiraba a su Kohai, ese cuerpo y sus ropas desarregladas, trago grueso, pues un calor extremo comenzó a rodearle, tragaba grueso y comenzaba a sentir calor y un sentimiento de atracción hacia ese sujeto que no podía entender, quizás era el alcohol o la idea de que ahora él estaba vulnerable y no podría hacerle cosas raras como las que siempre hace. Pensó rápidamente que hacer.

_-"Pero que estoy pensando… ¿Acaso yo en realidad, quiero… hacer algo con este sujeto?"-_ Llevaba una mano a su barbilla y escuchando los jadeos y gemidos de su ojos verdes en el piso no pudo contenerse. Le miro con interés tanto así que se acercó a él, despacio fue sujetando la camisa del Morinaga quien apenas y susurraba.

-Soy una tortuga, no puedo darme vuelta, oh, cielos.-

Sus manos se movían dudosas y en su cabeza pensaba acelerado._-"¿En realidad yo… quiero hacérselo?"_ – Trago grueso, al sentir la tibia piel de su asistente en sus dedos y bajo aquella camisa de color azul, sin perder tiempo, la subió dejando ver el abdomen trabajado de su Morinaga, había imaginado muchas cosas con ese cuerpo que lo hacía siempre suyo, pero esta vez la cosa seria diferente, como pudo le quito la camisa y comenzó a quitarle los pantalones.

-Senpai, ha-hace frio.- Decía bastante ebrio el Morinaga, en el piso, siendo observado con deseo por su pelo largo quien susurraba.

-Morinaga…-

-Sen-Senpai, ¿Qué está haciendo?-Sujeto sus manos las que estaban en sus pantalones los cuales ya iban por las rodillas, Souichi miro directamente a los ojos de su Kohai quien este apenas y podía abrirlos, el rubor en el rostro de Tetsuhiro lo puso más excitado al pelo largo. Retiro la prenda y enseguida susurro con voz grave y deseosa.

-Morinaga.- Dijo para posarse entre sus piernas y acariciarlas, de manera inexperta, se agacho para besar su cuello y saborear su piel, luego sentir sus cabellos cortos hacerle cosquillas en su rostro, prontamente se dirigió a su oído el cual lamio y dibujo el contorno de su oreja con su lengua, causando en el Morinaga un espasmo severo, intento quitárselo de encima pero el deseo de ser poseído por su Tatsumi le gano.

-Senpai.- Susurro ahora con voz sedienta y seductora.-Es-Espera… ah… Senpai me siento raro.-

-MGG…- Jimio en sus labios al besarlo y arrancar su propia camisa, de la manera más loca que pudo y salvaje, Morinaga le quitaba los pantalones mientras sus labios eran severamente besados o más bien devorados por aquella, boca, que emitía gemidos graves y susurraba el nombre del peli azul, Su cuerpo estaba tibio y temblando, era la primera vez que lo haría suyo y no daría marcha atrás, su anatomía se lo pedía su instinto de macho gritaba, que él quería sentir el interior de su amante, Morinaga, quizás fue el alcohol o el recuerdo de ese rostro triste en las horas anteriores, sea lo que fuera, haría sentirle bien, aunque sea una noche, pronto llego el momento en el que Souichi tomo su miembro y lo dirigió a los bajos de Morinaga quien en el piso aun gemía en aquel beso, pronto noto como el cuerpo de su Senpai temblaba estaba ansioso por penetrar a su Morinaga quien despacio se separó y mirándole con ojos llenos de amor susurro.

-Hazme tuyo... Sen… Souichi.- No hubo vuelta atrás, penetro aquel lugar, entrando con severa dificultad, pues no le había preparado; Morinaga se aferró a sus hombros y nuca, para jadear y susurra.- Ahg, Sen-Senpai.- Sus jadeos eran música para sus oídos, y lo excitaba mas, sujeto sus cabellos y los jaloneo un poco para dirigir su boca a la suya propia, mientras seguía entrando, finalmente llego al fondo de este y tembló de placer, sentía la calidez en su miembro POR PRIMERA VEZ, era definitivamente algo nuevo y no le importo que fuera un hombre, porque él era MORINAGA TETSUHIRO el amor de su vida, que en silencio y con recelo guardaba en secreto, separo sus labios de los de su Kohai y con calma solo pudo observarle, no tenía palabras, no podía decir nada, estaba totalmente enfocado aquello era demasiado, enseguida sintió como las caderas del Morinaga comenzaron a moverse, y él le ayudo, le sujeto de la cintura y apretó esta para calmar los movimientos de su peli azul, ahora el seria quien le daría placer no el… Pronto sujeto los pliegues de sus piernas y las abrió un tanto, para comenzar a bombearle una y otra vez, Morinaga se dejó caer, poso sus brazos a los costados de su cuerpo y el fuego en su interior lo puso realmente loco y sensible.-Ah, ahhm.- Se mordió el labio al sentir rozar el miembro de su amante en su próstata, no era mejor que el sexo que disfrutaba con su Senpai por que dolía, pero el sentía demasiadas cosas esa noche, llego el momento en que ambos se miraron a los ojos y susurrando entre jadeos se declararon lo mucho que se amaban.

La caricias de su Senpai, estilizaban cada parte de su anatomía, él se encontraba en el piso con las piernas abiertas, mientras el ojo miel acariciaba su abdomen y apretaba sus pectorales, elevo una mano y la junto con la de su Senpai para mirarle totalmente deseoso y jadeante, había permitido que el entrara a su cuerpo y estaba siendo amado, si él hubiese estado totalmente en sus cinco sentidos hubieran sido alreves las cosas, pero Souichi fue invadido por un extraño deseo esa noche sumado a eso el alcohol que corría por sus venas, aunque tal parecía saco de su letargo ese deseo subconsciente… Le amo, le atesoro entre sus brazos, pues Senpai se agachaba y besaba sus labios mientras sus caderas le bombeaban con deliciosos movimientos, Morinaga sentía la gloria y el estremecimiento en su cuerpo lo golpeo de un momento a otro, el corazón se les quería salir a ambos, Tetsuhiro respondió a su abrazo, encajo su rostro entre su hombro y cuello para jadear de maneras excitantes que volvieron loco a su actual amante; Souichi no soporto más apretó con fuerza sus ojos y confeso con voz apretada y grave.-Mori-Naga, ahg…- El mencionado apretó más fuerte sus manos a la piel de su pelo largo quien sin compasión se venía dentro suyo, el orgasmo llego en el pelo azul quien con prisa se corrió remojando sus propios cuerpos.

La locura, esa madrugada, había llegado a tal extremo que se quedaron dormidos, en el piso del apartamento…

[=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=]

El sonido inconfundible de la alarma lo despertó, ese chirrido le taladraba la cabeza tanto así, que se sintió realmente adolorido de su cabeza, miro a todos lados y noto la mesa del comedor a su costado, se incorporó para sentarse y rascar su cabeza, poso su mano en el piso y escucho el sonido de una botella la cual leyó y gruñendo entre dientes señalo como culpable de su actual sentir.-Maldito seas Tequila del demonio.- Dijo para apretar sus ojos y acomodar sus ojos a la luz, prontamente noto que a su lado estaba Morinaga, de costado y a su lado, agrando la mirada y susurro por lo bajo.-¿Qué demonios paso?- Estaba listo para sentir la inclemente punzada en su trasero, pero al ponerse de pie, se dijo severo.-¿He, pero…?- Llevo su mano a su s nalgas sin ninguna pena y cuestiono apresurado.-¿Si no fui yo entonces como es que…?- Sonidos de alguien muriéndose se escucharon en el piso, Souichi sujeto sus pantalones y con prisa se los coloco, para agacharse y cuestionar al ojo verde.-¿Oi, Morinaga estas bien?- El aludido dio un quejido más y con voz suavecita respondió.

-Me duele todo, Senpai…- Una lagrima surco sus ojos.-¿Qué fue lo que paso?-

-Ve tú a saber yo apenas me desperté.- Dijo ayudándole a sentarse, pero enseguida el volvía a tirarse al piso gritando.- AHH, DUELE.-

-¿Qué COSA?- Grito asustado el pelo largo.

-Hay, mi colita, me duele mucho Senpai.-

-Eres estúpido de seguro te caíste, estabas ebrio.- Murmuro, recordando algo de lo sucedido y llevando una mano a su barbilla.- Date prisa ayúdame a limpiar.- Grito.

-Por favor no grites, que me estallara la cabeza.-

-Bueno entonces levántate al menos, para que pueda arreglar.- Dijo ayudándole a ponerse en pie, a costa de los lamentos de su ojo verde a quien le entrego su ropa para proteger sus bajos de la desnudez, Morinaga se giró con todo el dolor de su alma para ir a su habitación, cuando de pronto sintió algo caliente bajar por sus piernas, se detuvo, dejo caer la ropa y se agarró de la pared gritando a todo pulmón.

-¡SENPAI!-

-¿Qué, que fue?- Cuestiono llegando a él, y admirando todo aquello se quedó helado y susurrando.-Oh entonces,…-

-¡¿QUE ME HICISTE SENPAI?!-

El mencionado le miro con brazos cruzados.- Nada de lo que tú no quisieras.-

-ME VIOLASTE.-

-¡¿Qué?! YO NO LO HICE.-

-¿Pero y entonces de donde, sale ese semen y por qué me duele mucho mi trasero?-Ríos de lágrimas se formaron en su rostro a lo que su Senpai le miraba serio e indignado.

-Y si fue así, ¿Cuál es el problema? Algún día tenía que vengarme ¿no lo crees?-Al notar el rostro adolorido de su Kohai el suspiro y dijo tranquilo.-Bueno ejem…- Ahora miro a otro lugar.- Ya, basta, estas ensuciando todo ve a ducharte, tarado.- Lo empujo al baño y le dijo molesto.- Date una ducha ya regreso, voy por tu ropa y la toalla.-

-De acuerdo.-Se metió a la bañera y cerrando los ojos fuertemente pensó en voz alta.-¿Pero qué demonios paso ayer?- Sintió los primeros chorros correr por todo su cuerpo era tan agradable, se sentía tan relajado que el dolor de cabeza se fue pero no aquel dolor en su trasero, miro con culpabilidad la pared y susurro con calma.-¿Es así como él se despierta siempre que tenemos sexo?- Ahora elevo su mirada y llevo su mano a la barbilla.- Bueno siempre y cuando haya sido el, todo está bien.- Sonrió.- No puedo creerlo, Senpai me violo y no me acuerdo.-Rio un poco con ese rostro de confusión total y bello que posee el ojo verde.

-¡Que no lo hice tarado!- Grito severo el de cabellos largos, tras la puerta de la regadera y confesar.- Se te pasaron los tragos y de repente, te me lanzaste enzima, ¿que querías que hiciera?-

-Bueno, contenerte o decirme que te lo hiciera yo.-

-Ahora que lo recuerdo, tú ni te podías parar y una cosa llevo a la otra…- Explico con voz grave y culpable.

-¿Senpai… te gusto hacérmelo?-

-¡hum!- Miro con prisa la puerta de cristal y susurro.-DE QUE DEMONIOS ESTAS HABLANDO BASTARDO, SOMOS HOMBRES ERES HOMBRE, NO SOY GAY, JAMAS, ENTENDIDO.- Se fue del lugar azotando la puerta.

Morinaga sonrió un poco y susurro.- Claro que si te gusto, ja, ja… ahgggg.- se quejó. Para terminar de bañarse, salía del cuarto de baño y llegaba a su habitación, buscaba su ropa y cuando ya estaba listo para cambiarse un mareo lo golpeo, con fuerza, tanto así que se desmayó, sobre la cama.

[=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=]

El día paso despacio, él se encontraba arreglando todo en la casa ni siquiera se dio cuenta del repentino desmayo de su Kohai, sin duda alguna algo raro había pasado esa madrugada, comenzaba el año con pie izquierdo, pensó, cuando por fin limpio todo, su barriga trono y debido a su falta de conocimientos culinarios, decidió ir a la habitación de Morinaga para tocar su puerta y llamar por él, pero este no respondía, con prisa, abrió la puerta y lo encontró tirado en la cama, se asustó pero luego recordó que quizás solo era cansancio, dejo dormir al Morinaga y se alisto para salir, iría a comprar algo, para que ambos comieran… en la oscuridad y silencio del apartamento Morinaga despertaba con clama.-¿Qué paso?- Se preguntó, para no ver a nadie, en el lugar, se acercó a la mesita de la entrada y descubrió una nota que decía.

**-"Salí a comprar."-** Morinaga dejo de pensar locuras y se dispuso mejor a ir a ver televisión, ya el dolor de su trasero apenas y se podía sentir, con calma pasaba los canales hasta que finalmente se presentó el canal de la historia en donde estaban reunidas unas personas celebrando en el templo de Nagoya.- Oh mira es el templo que fuimos ayer.- Dijo con calma para subir el volumen y susurrar.- Veamos que dicen.-

_**El templo de Tagata es una de las arcas más visitadas por los ciudadanos de Nagoya, ya que este peculiar Kami, tiene la habilidad de dar el don de la fertilidad a quienes le piden con fe y sin ningún mal en sus intenciones, este peculiar altar es la viva imagen de la virilidad, hace que todo hombre infértil pueda darle un bebe a su esposa, muchos han aceptado la credibilidad de los milagros, ¿Pero en realidad funcionara?-**_ La reportera sonreía.- _**Quien sabe a lo mejor de aquí a nueve meses lo sabremos.- **_Sonrió.-_** A continuación iremos al siguiente templo…-**_

-¿Templo de la fertilidad…?- Morinaga agacho su rostro y susurro.- Le rece al dios equivocado, awww, Senpai.- Soltó lagrimas.- Bueno, lo importante es la fe en que lo pidas ¿Cierto?- Escucho el timbre y con prisa fue corriendo a la entrada, abrió rápidamente esta y dijo animado.-¿Senpai, olvidaste la llave…?- No había nadie miro a todos lados y no había nadie en el lugar, bajo la vista antes de cerrar la puerta y encontró un sobre con un sello diciendo.-¿Qué es esto?-Lo abrió despacio y leyó con calma la inscripción, la cual decía.

**-"Lo que con fe pides, se te será concedido, felicidades"-**Morinaga no entendía nada, a que venía todo eso, sin tomar importancia entro al apartamento para dejar el sobre en una mesita del comedor, se sentó cómodo a ver televisión, pues las vacaciones estaban comenzando serian tres días de pura diversión entre su Senpai y el…

[=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=]

Comían la cena que Souichi había traído y un silencio sepulcral se formó en dicha mesa, Morinaga miraba como traumado la sopa mientras que Souichi miraba de reojo a su asistente, las chucharas chocar contra el plato de porcelana se hizo audible, y la de sus labios al saborear la sopa también, pronto llego el momento de comer el ramen y ante esto Souichi inicio la conversación.-¿Ya… te paso el dolor de cabeza?-

-Sí, gracias, me dormí un rato y se me fue.- Dijo mintiendo para no asustar a su ojo miel quien ahora jugaba con los fideos y miraba a otro extremo, la culpabilidad lo invadió, porque había caído en cuenta que él también había reaccionado de la misma forma que Morinaga reacciono con la droga en un pasado.

-"_Maldición, me siento culpable"-_ Pensó, al darse cuenta de su falta y error_.-"Pero no dejes que él se entere de eso."-_ Entonces regreso sus ojos a los de Morinaga quien le miraba tremendamente preocupado.-¿Qué-Que pasa?-

-Nada, solo me preguntaba ¿Qué estarías pensando?-

-He pues nada, que va a ser.-

-Senpai, no te preocupes por lo que paso, solo fue instinto, eso fue todo.-

-¿Instinto?- Elevo una ceja.

-Claro.- Respondió con calma.

-¿Y no estas molesto?-

-¿Por qué debería?, te amo…- Souichi azoto la mano a la mesa y grito.

-¿Por qué NO ESTAS MOLESTO?-

-¿He, acaso debería?- Cuestiono muy intrigado el Morinaga y mirándole asustado.

-ME APROBECHE DE TI.-

-Si lo sé, pero sucede que yo te amo y eso es todo para aceptar lo que hiciste.- Morinaga dejo de comer.- Por favor no te molestes, por actuar de esa manera, sucedió porque, ambos lo deseamos, ¿No es verdad?-

-…- Era imposible hacerle entender lo mal que se sentía, se había aprovechado de la situación, y también había que sumarle el hecho de que le hizo el amor a un hombre, a MORINAGA, el que se las da de recatado y homofobo, callo bajo el encanto o embrujo de un hombre su hombre, jamás lo hubiera imaginado.- El alcohol te hace hacer cosas…-

-Si… - Se rasco un brazo.-¿Realmente me puse ebrio?-

-Como nunca te había visto.- Respondió retomando su merienda.- Fue gracioso a cierto punto, pero después no lo fue tanto.-

-Senpai.- Dijo el ojo verde para ponerse en pie e ir a su pelos largos.- Olvide eso, ¿Quiere?- Ahora se agacho más de lo que debía y susurro en su oído.- Pero si quiere podemos… cambiar la historia y hacerlo como se debe.- Beso su oreja seductoramente a lo que el ojo miel se tensó y sonrojo.

-M…NO.- Grito parándose de un salto para sujetar su oreja y gritar.- NO HAGAS ESO.- Morinaga camino despacio acercándose con calma para sujetar su otra mano y susurrar con calma.

-Entonces toma esto como una venganza.- Dijo para besarle de manera sorpresiva, era imposible no caer bajo esos labios, sus piernas tumbaban y su cuerpo desfallecía, Morinaga sabia como besarlo y volverlo loco, con prisa apartaron todo de la mesa y retirándole los primeros botones comenzó a desnudar el cuerpo de su Senpai cuando de pronto, un dolor extremo invadió su vientre, Morinaga se apartó de su boca y con voz bajita susurro.-ITAE…- Se apretó un poco el estómago, ante la mirada impactada del ojo miel.

-¿Qué te pasa?-

-Hay… ag, Souichi…- Dijo para desvanecerse, siento sujetado por el mencionado.

-MORINAGA, OI, MORINAGA.- Grito realmente acelerado, con prisa lo llevo al sofá y corrió al teléfono, marcando el número que más rápido le llego a su cabeza.- Oi Kanako, esta Matsuda-san.-

-_**Hai**_.- Respondía la pequeña en la línea.

-Dile que venga rápido.-Estaba desesperado por lo ocurrido, había escuchado la voz angustiada de su hermana llamar a su tía, el en cambio, estaba sentado a un costado, admiraba el rostro tranquilo de Tetsuhiro a quien sujeto de una de sus manos y dijo.-Morinaga, despierta, bastardo.- No hubo respuesta, algo malo había pasado, pensó, llevo a su rostro sus dedos para apartar sus cabellos cuando sintió la fiebre en su frete.-¿Fiebre?- Se preguntó asustado, levantándose de prisa y yendo a la cocina para sacar unos trapos del cajón en donde el sabia estaban dichos utensilios, deposito agua tibia en un pequeño taper y se acercó a él, notando como el rostro del Morinaga comenzaba a ponerse rojo y sudaba, al instante en que coloco la primera compresa un quejido se presentó en los labios de Morinaga quien susurraba.

-Senpai… ahg….- Trago grueso, de seguro estaba pasando todo aquello por su culpa se gritó a sí mismo, el alma se le estaba yendo, y a sus pensamientos vino el día en que él se encontraba de la misma forma prendido en fiebre y en ese momento le confeso su amor, cerró los ojos con calma y susurro.

-Despierta, esto ya no es gracioso.- Su voz comenzaba a cortarse.- Onegai.- Dijo para sentir que el trapo estaba casi seco en su frente, remojo nuevamente y le arranco los botones de la camisa para posar uno en su pecho y tratar de animarlo, los minutos más llenos de angustia se vivieron en el ojo miel cuando pronto escucho el timbre, se levantó con prisa y abrió la puerta enseguida.

-Souichi-san.- Llamo Matsuda mirándole tremendamente asustada, a su lado Kanako y a su otro extremo un sujeto de la misma estatura que Morinaga, pero con cabellos negros y un rostro mucho más dulce que el de Morinaga.

-Souichi, ¿Qué ha ocurrido?- Dijo entrando de prisa aquel joven a quien el ahora reconoció y llamo deprisa.

-¿Haru?- Kanako entro al igual que su tía, los cuatro ya llegaban al sofá en donde Morinaga parecía delirar. Souichi susurraba.- Se desmayó de repente, ahora tiene fiebre.-

-¿Comió algo en mal estado?- Cuestiono el llamado Haru mirando con seriedad al pelo largo de gafas quien llevo una mano a su barbilla y respondió.

-No, solo comimos una sopa, eso fue todo, durmió todo el día… pero ayer por la noche y parte de la madrugada bebimos mucho.- Haru suspiro hondo y susurro.

-No es intoxicación, no te preocupes…- Expuso con calma, ofreciendo el taper a su tía y susurrando.- Tía Matsuda, ¿podrías ir por más agua?, Kanako ve y arregla la bañera por favor.-

-Hai.- Ambas se movieron a prisa.

-Mira no puedo darle nada ahora mismo, porque han bebido alcohol, trataremos de bajarle la fiebre con métodos caseros si eso no funciona lo llevaremos al hospital.- Souichi asintió y con prisa ayudo a mover al Morinaga para llevarlo al cuarto de baño, en donde Haru y Souichi se encargaron de desvestirlo y depositarlo en la tina, Souichi tenía un rostro angustiado esto jamás había ocurrido, que una fiebre tumbara de esa forma a Morinaga no tenía sentido.-Va a estar bien.- Dijo poniendo una mano en su hombro y mirándole con calma, mientras escuchaba de los labios del ojo miel.

-Eso espero, no sé qué haría yo sin…- Se silenció despacio y susurro.- Más le vale que se reponga,- Ahora guardo silencio y pronto miro el rostro de su asistente, los cabellos pegados a su rostro y el rubor en sus mejías y sus labios totalmente rojos, luego de un rato la fiebre parecía bajar poco a poco, lo llevaron a la cama y ahí lo depositaron, le abrigaron y le trataron con paños húmedos de nuevo, la tarde estaba muriendo en el horizonte, Haru, Matsuda y Kanako ya estaban en la sala platicando cuando de pronto, escucharon los gritos de Souichi. Corrieron a la habitación en donde el Morinaga ya abría los ojos y susurraba,

-¿Q-Que, que pasó?-

-Te desmayaste y te dio fiebre.- Respondió Souichi, a su lado Haru revisaba al enfermo de manera exhaustiva.

-¿Y el quien es?- Cuestiono mirando al pelos negros quien susurro.

-Tal parece que la fiebre esta cediendo.- Sonrió con calma y miro a todos.- Controlamos todo, pero deberás beber esto, por si acaso.- Dijo ofreciendo un frasco con acetaminofén.- No queremos que vuelva.-

-Ok… ¿pero quién es?-

Souichi respiro hondo, Matsuda y Kanako suspiraron aliviadas a lo que la menor respondió.- Él es Haru-san, hijo de la tía Matsuda es nuestro primo, vino de visita.-

-Él es médico en su pueblo, es una suerte que él estuviera de visita.- Agrego Matsuda con calma.- Gracias a Kami no te paso nada muchacho.-

-Gracias, a ustedes no fue así.- Susurro mirando a todos.- Muchas gracias y perdonen las molestias.- Dijo intentando sentarse en la cama.

-¿Qué estás haciendo, tarado?-

-Senpai voy a atender a los invitados.- Respondió con calma.

-TE VOLVISTE LOCO, CASI TE MUERES, QUEDATE ACOSTADO.- Dijo con prisa.

-Y será mejor que así se quede durante unos días, me parece que, noto cansancio en el.- Expreso Haru mirándoles con el entrecejo fruncido.- Creo que esto se debió al estrés acumulado.-

-La verdad lo hemos estado.- Dijo el pelo largo.

-Senpai ya estoy bien.- Respondió el pelo azul, a lo que el pelo largo miro con enfado y gruñendo.

-Si te mueves te parto la cara ¿entendido?- Aquella amenaza la tomo muy en serio, decidió mejor quedarse tranquilo en la cama, luego de que en una hora no cambiara la salud del Morinaga Haru y Matsuda decidieron irse al igual que Kanako quien por ultimo decía.

-Hay Nii-san por andar de borrachos les pasa esto.-

-Cállate niña.- Gruño Senpai.

-Tal vez a si aprenden que el vicio es malo.-

-Ok, ya dejare, eso no te preocupes.- Les despedía animado pues había sido un alivio volver a ver a Haru y más alivio el que viniera de visita, pues había sido de más confianza, ahora que se quedó solito con su Morinaga suspiro hondo y apago las luces pues era ya de media noche y el sueño le estaba pasando factura pero, ahora la duda lo carcomía, que haría si Morinaga se pone mal en la noche, se preguntó, daba vueltas y vueltas en el mismo lugar, pesando o más bien reflexionando…

[=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=]

Morinaga por otro lado estaba en su habitación mirando el techo de esta y pensando_.-"¿Por qué de repente paso esto?"-_ Ahora observaba el reloj en su mesa de noche y susurraba.- Ya paso un día, desperdicie el día libre con Senpai.- Lloro para enseguida susurrar.- Debo recuperarme, o no podre pasar con él las vacaciones, puesto que después yo…- Miro a un costado en donde reinaba su mochila ahí se encontraban los papeles de admisión para la farmacéutica que le había contratado, era cuestión de días para dejar solo a su Senpai, pues su graduación seria en unos días, él ya había terminado con su carrera con el experimento realizado y la patente perfecta, suspiro hondo y susurro.- Debo encontrar la manera de decirle que tengo eso en camino.- Pensó, demasiado y se estreso, mareándose de prisa.- Ahggg, entonces es verdad el estrés me puso así.- Soltó un largo y tenue suspiro, ahora sometió sus manos a su sabana cuando sintió que su ropa ya no estaba en su cuerpo.-¿Etto, a qué hora me quite la ropa?- La puerta se abría mostrando a un Souichi que traía un futon y almohadas y una que otra cobija y susurraba.

-Morinaga, ¿Cómo estás?-

-Bien, Senpai, pero… ¿Qué es todo eso?-

-Voy a dormir aquí.- Respondió con las cejas juntas.

-¿Pero por qué? tú tienes tu habitación.-

-Si pero, esta noche me quedare a hacer guardia.- Dijo para dejar caer todo al piso y acercar su mano a la frente de Morinaga, al no sentir nada, junto su frente con la del chico quien se sonrojo de prisa.- Mmm, no tienes fiebre, al menos eso es bueno.- Dijo para separarse e ir al closet de donde saco ropa interior y susurrar.- Dios que tipo de ropa más extraña tienes.-

-SENPAI, DEJA DE URGAR MI ROPA, ESTAS DESORDENANDOLO TODO.- Grito bastante sacado de si.- ag.- Se quejó.

-Ves, si te esfuerzas te pondrás peor.- Dijo para cerrar la gaveta y susurrar.- Es ropa nada mas.-

-Si pero la tenía en orden y clasificada, POR COLORES Y TEXTURA.-

-PARECES ABUELITA.-

-Bueno me gusta el orden.-

-Eso es para personas ociosas.- Susurro con cólera y sarcasmo.

-Senpai, malvado.-

-Vamos no te quejes, dijo quitándole la sabana de enzima y dejando caer la ropa interior en las manos de Morinaga quien se cubrió con prisa y grito.

-POR KAMI-SAMA, ERES UN PERVERTIDO DE CUANDO ACA ME VES DESNUDO SENPAI.-

-Por favor, te he visto desnudo un millón de veces.-

-He, pero no así de vulnerable.- Souichi susurro.

-Vamos deja esas estupideces raras, somos amigos y hombres los dos no tiene nada de malo.-

-¿A-Amigos, no tiene nada de malo?- Susurro con dos ríos de lágrimas, para ponerse la ropa interior se trataba de un bóxer negro y luego la pijama una de color celeste cielo, ya listo para dormir, Souichi se fue a cambiar a su habitación, cosa que renegó Morinaga, como era posible que Senpai si pudiera verlo desnudo y el no a su Senpai, en fin la situación se volvió extraña, las luces apagadas y el silencio de la alcoba nada más, ambos miraban al techo de la habitación y escuchaban el conteo de los segundos en el reloj, pronto el que rompió el hielo fue Morinaga quien susurro.-Esto me recuerda a cuando te quedabas en el viejo departamento.-

-Sí, se parece mucho.- Susurro el pelo largo, suspirando hondo.- Ya duérmete.-

-Ok…- Morinaga lentamente cerraba los ojos y es que el cansancio se apodero de su cuerpo, era tan extraño todo el cuerpo le pesaba y solo quería dormir, finalmente quedó dormido, Souichi al llamarle por tercera vez y no tener respuesta, se puso en pie y se sentó a en la orilla de la cama, junto su frente a la del pelo azul y con un suspiro lleno de alivio susurro.

-Gracias a Dios estas bien.- Le miraba con ojos preocupados, no deseaba que nada malo le pasara a esa persona, era demasiado especial e importante para él, tanto así que se acomodó a su lado y se abrazó a su cuerpo, cualquier cosa que pasara en la madrugada él lo sabría…

[=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=]

No muy lejos de ahí, unos ojos dorados admiraban la escena, el anciano al lado del ente de cabello largo y negro susurro.- Esto es tan hermoso.-

-Tal parece que hemos hecho una buena labor.-

-Hai, esta vez te luciste Tagata.-El anciano lloraba.-¿Pero que pasara después?-

-Pues de ellos va a depender que logren entenderlo. Por ahora… su vientre ha recibido la semilla y el milagro ha sido concebido.- Sonrió.- Les esperan **9 meses** de alegría o quien sabe… lo que dicte el destino.- Dicho aquello aquellos dos desaparecieron. El milagro del dios Tagata se había hecho realidad, y de la forma más curiosa, dos hombres estaban a punto de pasar por algo simplemente jamás vivido, ¿Cómo lo tomaran, como sucederá todo?

Notas finales:

Bien así da comienzo a la aventura que pr 9 meses serán testigos mis amadas lectoras, espero que haya sido de su agrado y que se les haya hecho fácil imaginar el lemon… por otro lado El templo de Tagata si existe créanlo o no es así como la figura de ese dios es representada, si quieren y son curiosas entren a google y búsquenlo xD encontraran toda la información pertinente n_n espero de verdad que les haya gustado y les de curiosidad que sucederá será interesante ver cómo se desarrolla Morinaga en estos meses y como actúa su Senpai ante tan emocionante noticia y los cambios que por estos meses sufrirá su ojo verde… Bien nos vemos en los comentarios o en la secta besos y abrazos y feliz año!


	2. Chapter 2 Primer mes, graduacion y dulce

**Hola vaya este fic a sido bien acogido O.O! quien lo iba a creer son malas ya querían ver a Morinaga con panza xDDDD en fin espero que todo vaya viento en popa y su ano haya sido el mejor aunque ya se fue, ahora viene el 2015 y esperemos que se comience bien, por otro lado espero con ansias sus comentarios y por supuesto a las que leen mis otros fics por favor paciencia, no es que no pueda con todo, lo que sucede es que los escribo en mi trabajo y cuando vienen clientes uno se atrasa sorry no es que no quiera actualizar hahaha y para darles mas ánimos ya llevo algo de En la oscuridad y Lost memory el que si se va a tardar un poco es de Kirai por que ese si necesito mas tiempo para concentrarme mas, cosa que hago con los otros pero me refiero a que debo investigar muchas cosas xD lol! En fin nos vemos pronto en los comentarios muchísimas gracias por los ADD EN FANFICTION Y LOS FAV LOS REVIEWS TAMBIEN ARIGATOU!**

**Saludos a la Secta y saludos a ti mi hermosa musa inspiradora Abigail la fe! Te adoro hermosa!**

**9 MESES.**

**By:**

**Aurora la maga.**

**Capítulo 2: El primer mes, graduación y dulces.**

Las vacaciones habían terminado, esos dos días se fue todo como agua y él no se pudo levantar, habían pasado ya casi 10 días más desde lo sucedido en ese fin de año era enero y el clima estaba cambiando, Souichi iba a clases como todo los días lo había hecho; para comenzar de nuevo otra nueva investigación, él se encontraba en el laboratorio de lo más tranquilo, diluyendo líquidos haciendo todo lo posible para hacer un nuevo descubrimiento y de vez en cando miraba al sitio en el banquillo en donde Morinaga solía estar, él no se había presentado todos estos días no por enfermedad sino más bien para preparar su graduación, todos los que se graduarían estaban en el auditorio, haciendo los últimos arreglos. Souichi decidió ir a dar una vuelta al auditorio para ver que estaba haciendo su ahora si ex Kohai. Se retiró la bata y guardo esta misma en el casillero para tomar su mochila e ir al auditorio, paso de largo el pasillo de la entrada y se sometió buscando un espacio en las butacas, logro ver a lo lejos a Morinaga quien era rodeado por todos en el lugar, la mayoría hombres.-¿Mm?- Elevo una ceja y se acercó más para escuchar de que hablaban.

-Ne Morinaga-kun ¿a qué farmacéutica aplicaras?-

-Yo, am… aun no sé,- Mintió el para rascar su cabeza y susurrar.- La verdad no me ha quedado tiempo con los experimentos de Senpai.- Su sonrisa era como un sol, tanto así que sus compañero incluidos Yamagushi se sonrojaron susurrando.

-Q-Que lindo.-Souichi había sido testigo de aquello y furioso pensaba.

_-"__¿Qué tanto le ven esos tarados?"-_ a su lado dos chicas hablaban con voz elevada.

-Ne, ya viste, Morinaga se ha puesto muy guapo.-

-Debe ser el nuevo año.- Las chicas sonreían emocionadas.

_-"¿Guapo, de que carajos hablan? es el mismo estúpido de siempre."-_Ahora escucho a un grupo tras suyo,

-Oye, es cierto lo que dicen.-

-¿Qué dicen?-

-Esta un rumor en el que dicen que Morinaga le va al otro bando.-

-Pues si es así, por mí no habría problema…- Expuso uno de ellos.- Con esa carita de angelito y ese cuerpo me lo como pero ya enterito.-

-JA, JA, JA QUE MALO ERES Yagata-san.-

-Es en serio, es que hay algo distinto en él, se ve mucho más radiante y se ve con algo que no logro entender.- Decía el mismo chico, Senpai entonces miro a su ex Kohai y efectivamente ellos tenían razón, algo que el no noto era que Morinaga había cambiado se miraba más, mas…

_-"¿Pero qué significa esto?, su rostro se ve más fino y… ¿será imaginación mía o es que sus cabellos están más sedosos y brillantes? ya no parecen una mata de pelos sin chiste, Morinaga, ¿Qué has estado haciendo?"-_ El ensayo de graduación fue un fastidio para él de cabellos largos, quería regresar al laboratorio, pero algo le decía que no se fuera, pues tal parecía que toda la gente en ese lugar quería acosar a su ex Kohai, al ver que todo terminaba y que nadie se iba, se acercó de prisa al Morinaga llamándole con fastidio.-Oi, Morinaga, ¿Ya terminaste aquí?-

-Oh Senpai.- Expuso contento y sonriendo de manera que Souichi se sonrojo de prisa y gritando en pensamientos.

_-"!Mmmm! ¿Qué tipo de expresión es esa?"-_ Miro a otro lado y negó diciendo.- Date prisa, ven conmigo.-

Hai, Senpai.- Dijo aquello y se disculpó de prisa con todos, se despidió y corriendo al lado de Souichi susurro.-¿Senpai sucedió algo, necesita mi ayuda?-

-No.-

-¿Entonces, por que vino a encontrarme en el auditorio?-

-Por… Por qué…- No podía decirle que se aburrió en su laboratorio o mucho menos que lo extrañaba a su lado, decidió guardar silencio y pensar_.-"Di algo, o no dejara de verte de esa manera."-_

-Senpai, oiga…- Decía Morinaga mirando a todos lados.-¿No ha notado que todos lo ven raro?-

-¿De qué hablas?-

-Mire a su alrededor.- Dijo mirando a un costado con confusión y seriedad en sus ojos.- ¿Por qué lo ven tanto grr?- Souichi soltó un suspiro y dándole un golpe en la cabeza le dijo.

-No me ven a mí, tarado te están viendo a ti.-

-¿A-A mí?- Cuestiono ahora que lo pensaba su ojo miel tenía razón, desde que salió del apartamento todo el mundo se le quedaba viendo.-¿Etto, tendré algo en la cara que no me he dado cuenta?- Dijo para detener su caminata y posarse al frente de Souichi quien le miro sorprendido.-¿Dígame Senpai tengo algo en la cara?- Souichi admiro su rostro, otra vez esa expresión, hermosa y ese brillo especial que causaba tranquilidad el joven de mirada turquesa, Souichi llevo una mano a su rostro cubriendo sus mejías y susurrando con molestia.

-No hagas rarezas.- Lo empujo y grito.- Date prisa, deja esas cocas homo carajo.- Caminaban bajo la mirada de todo el campus, mientras él pensaba_.-"YA DEJEN DE VERLO, MALDICION, MORINAGA POR QUE TE VEN ASI, TU NO PUEDES SER VISTO CON ESOS OJOS, malditos sean todos están desviados de la mente."-_ Finalmente llegaron al laboratorio, en donde Morinaga llego al casillero y susurro, entregando la bata a su Senpai.

-Veamos que tengo en la cara.- Dijo para mirarse al espejo, toco su cabello y luego sus mejías, examino con atención sus ojos y nariz y nada, no había nada malo, entonces se preguntó a si mismo.-¿Qué raro, será algo en mi ropa?-

-Deja eso ya inútil, ven acá, necesito que me ayudes con esto.-

-Hai…- Ambos se juntaron, por un momento, tocaron sus manos y Souichi se quedó de piedra, el aroma en Morinaga y su rostro lo puso nervioso.

-O-Oi, ¿ya has decidido que vas a hacer, te quedaras en la universidad o iras a trabajar a algún lado?- Morinaga enseguida se tensó y susurro.

-Bueno… ¿Eso le importa Senpai?-

-Pues, la verdad no, es solo que quiero saber que vas a hacer, así veremos que haremos con el departamento.- Souichi había sido demasiado descuidado al hablar, Morinaga le miro dolido y susurro.

-Realmente, no te agrada vivir conmigo, ¿No es así Senpai?-

-No… es eso.-Negó mirando el piso.- Sucede que tú tienes tus planes, y no pienso entrometerme en tu carrera.-

-Bueno… yo…como antes se lo dije pienso trabajar y ayudarle en lo que fuera.-

-Y yo ya te dije que no tienes por qué hacer semejante estupidez…- Respondió Souichi muy enfadado.- Escucha puedo vivir con Matsuda y terminar mi maestría, mientras tanto tu vive tu vida.-

-¿Y que pasara con lo nuestro?- Cuestiono haciendo crear un enorme silencio en el laboratorio, Souichi elevo lentamente su rostro para mirar a su ojo verde, quien le miraba angustiado y triste.

_-"Esos ojos, esa expresión, no puedo soportarla Morinaga…"-_ Souichi aclaro su garganta y respondió sin querer.- ¿De qué hablas? ¿nunca hubo un nosotros…-Con prisa fue sujetado de un brazo y la otra del Morinaga recayó en su rostro, había casado su barbilla y le miraba directo a los ojos, Morinaga aprovechó aquello y susurro con voz grave y seria.

-No diga eso, Senpai… que ni siquiera tú te la crees.- Le beso con entera calma, dejando a cero a Souichi, quien luego de unos segundos se separó con una real molestia en pleno rostro sonrojado.

-¿Qué ESTAS HACIENDO BASARDO!-

-Ya ha pasado mucho tiempo y yo no me he vengado por lo que me hizo.- Expuso acorralando a su Senpai a la pared, dejando moverse la silla rodante a un costado, junto su cuerpo contra el de su Senpai y le beso nuevamente, sintiendo la calidez de aquella lengua apoderarse de la suya, Morinaga elevo las cejas sus besos eran respondidos, era increíble, el deseo les estaba ganando, Souichi no podía dejar de besarle, Morinaga se miraba tan excitante ese día que se volvió loco y su conciencia se cegaba rápidamente.-Senpai…- Le llamo con voz grave a lo que el mencionado expuso con voz trabajosa.

-Por qué demonios no eres cuerdo y esperas a que lleguemos a casa…- Sus jadeos eran enormes, quería ser poseído por el Morinaga quien susurro.

-Por qué presiento que tú no vas a aguantar hasta que lleguemos a casa.- Dijo llevando su mano a su entre pierna abriéndose paso entre sus pantalones para alcanzar el miembro de su Tatsumi quien tembló y susurro.

-Ah, Mori-naga, espera…- Apretó los ojos y susurro.- No sigas si alguien nos ve, se acabara tu graduación.

-Nadie nos vera si no haces ruido, Senpai.-

-Ahh, es-espera… ahh.- Sus labios fueron sellados por los del Morinaga quien desabrochaba el cinturón de el de Senpai y bajaba con una de sus piernas el pantalón, hasta sus pantorrillas, ahí se apodero del miembro erecto de su Senpai y susurro.

-Senpai, estas tan excitado como yo… me alegra.- Confeso, para besar su cuello y susurrar.- Solo, solo déjate llevar y no hagas ruido Senpai…- Encajo sus labios en su cuello y saboreo a su amado pelo largo quien, no podía más que solo morder sus labios, percibiendo como era sujetado de la cintura y llevado a la mesa de trabajo, ahí lo sentó su amante, quien ya bajaba sus pantalones y dejaba ver aquel miembro brillante y grueso, deseoso de entrar en su interior; sin embargo no quería hacerlo sin antes prepararlo, eso era importante, con dos de sus dedos masajeo el glande se su Senpai y derramando su presemen entre estos los lubrico para introducirlos despacio.

-Ahg, Mo-Morinaga, ¿Qué estas ahhgg?-

-Relájese…- Recomendó para someter con prisa y cuidado el primero, Souichi se echó para atrás, dejando caer sus codos en la mesa y apoyándose con estos, permitió que el otro dedo entrara, Miraba de reojo la puerta de vidrio ahumado, afuera se escuchaban pasos de los alumnos o quizás maestros, el pecho le palpitaba y por dentro gritaba.

_-"Detén esto idiota o nos van a descubrir_…"- Pero su deseo y fogosidad era más fuerte, Pronto hablo por lo bajo.- Morinaga, ya… ahg, ya basta.-

-¿Me quieres dentro?- Cuestiono con esa voz rasposa y grave tremendamente masculina.- Senpai, ahh, Senpai.- Le llamo completamente excitado y dejando atrás esos dedos, Con prisa, lo bajo de la mesa y le dio la vuelta, para quedar de pie y tumbado hacia adelante, mientras elevaba su bata blanca y descubría sus nalgas.- Senpai- La voz le temblaba, quería penetrarle pero ya, y así fue, Entro con calma causando en el pelo largo una impresión severa, tanto así que se aferró a la mesa y jadeo, llevando su mano a su boca y susurrando.

-Maldito… Morinaga.-

-Senpai.- Dijo para volverse loco, su pene estaba tan sensible que no pudo evitar el correrse en el momento.-Agg.- Su respiración fue acelerada y sintiendo como él se movía para apartarse del Morinaga su miembro volvió a endurarse, ahora si le envestía lento pero constante.-Senpai… Ahh, Souichi.-

-Bas-Bastardo, no grites, agg. Déjame ya demonios.-

-No, quiero más, mas, Senpai.- Dijo con voz ahogada, acariciando sus nalgas con fuerza dejando las marcas en estas, Souichi agrando la mirada, y a reclamar iba cuando una envestida más profunda le hizo callar, Morinaga ahora le envestía con más rapidez y profundidad, lentamente movió su mano al miembro de Souichi e inicio a masturbarlo, él en cambio cubrió su boca y lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos, era demasiado todo eso, la excitación lo estaban volviendo loco. Souichi era llevado al cielo, el momento del orgasmo llego de prisa, ambos cuerpos se tensaron y en un gemido ahogado lograban liberar el semen de sus miembros, Morinaga respiraba agitado mientras al igual su Senpai lo hacía, Souichi miraba furioso el escritorio manchado con su propio semen y susurraba.

-De esta no te salvas Morinaga.-

-Go-gomen, yo…- Temblaba lleno de excitación.- No me aguante.-

-¿Tanto así, para hacer este desastre?- Cuestiono furioso. -Eres un maldito pervertido- Souichi quiso moverse pero no podía.- ¿Oye, ya puedes regresarme mi cuerpo?- Dijo mientras trataba de zafar el agarre de su ojo verde quien se había aferrado a él por detrás, Souichi escucho pequeños sollozos y susurro.-¿Oi, que demonios pasa?-

-Souichi, perdóname.- El aludido, miro al peli azul quien tenía la cara llena de lágrimas.

-¿Qué demonios te ocurre?- Dijo para tranquilizar su enfado y susurrar.- No pasa, nada, ya paso…- Dijo por lo bajo, preguntándose_.-"¿De cuando acá lo trato con delicadeza y por qué este estúpido está llorando, antes no hacia eso_?"- Souichi suspiro y agrego.- Ya déjame ir, vamos a limpiar este desastre y ains, iré al baño de paso.- Dijo sintiendo como el semen se corría en su entrada.- ARGGG, CUANTAS veces te he dicho que no lo hagas dentro carajo.-Estuvo a punto de romperle la cara cuando noto el rostro más desencajado del Morinaga quien con voz aguada susurro.

-Lo- Lo siento.- Expuso llorando.- Senpai ¿porque estoy llorando?-

-Porque estás loco por eso.- Dijo cabreado, y poniéndose su bóxer y pantalones.- Rayos necesito papel higiénico.-

-Tome.- Dijo Morinaga para pasarle el papel y que el pelo largo se limpiase el desastre en sus muslos, estaba molesto, esta vez Morinaga se había pasado de la raya, una cosa era ser homo en su casa y follárselo, pero en el LABORATORIO, eso era demasiado, expuso, con gritos internos en su cabeza, pronto la noche llego y con ella la hora de irse a casa, ya que dejaron todo esterilizado y bien limpio se dirigieron a casa, en el camino Morinaga no dijo palabra estaba realmente avergonzado por haberse dejado llevar por sus deseos. Souichi le miraba de reojo su rostro parecía de niño regañado y ante esto susurro.

-Ya deja eso, con que no lo vuelvas a hacer es más que suficiente, ¿Entiendes?-

-Si… pero… es que… no sé qué me paso, yo no soy así Senpai.-

-Te gano la calentura eso es todo y si, si eres así, eres una rata pervertida.-

-No, jamás pensé en hacerle el amor en el laboratorio, se me olvido todo y lo mande al demonio, por el deseo incontenible de hacerlo mío Senpai.-

-Yo esas cosas no las entiendo son cosas de homos.- Dijo severo e indignado.- Pero no lo vuelvas a hacer o nos traerás problemas.-

-Está bien… Dijo aquello y bostezo.- Tengo sueño.-

-Últimamente has tenido mucho sueño.- Dijo elevando una ceja, el pelo largo.

-Es, por el estrés de la graduación es todo.-Confeso con calma y rostro fatigado.

-Bueno, eso espero, o no podrás ayudarme con lo último que llevo.-

-Senpai, le ayudare hasta que sea mi último día en la facultad.-

-Hablando de eso, ya no debes llamarme así, ahora eres un graduado con honores, debes decirme como todos Souichi.-

-No, para mí siempre será Senpai.- Sonrió contento el Morinaga.

-Dios contigo no se puede…- Suspiro hondo.

Ya se perdían por las avenidas en dirección a su apartamento, pronto llegarían a dicho edificio.

[=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=]

Diez días más se fueron como agua entre los dedos, finalmente llego el día en que Morinaga se graduaría, estaba emocionado, no podía creerlo y más emocionado estaba por la razón enorme de que la farmacéutica le había dado un plazo de 3 meses más para poder decidir si aceptar o no el contrato, mas sin embargo, él tenía que ir a entrenamientos quiera o no aceptar la trasmuta, dichos entrenamientos solo serían tres veces por semana cosa que no le vio nada de malo aunque tendría que viajar demasiado lejos todos esos meses. Esa mañana se levantó animado, llego a la cocina se preparó un jugo natural y cocino algo delicioso que a él le encantaba huevos revueltos con tomatada, Souichi en cambio ya andaba de pie, entraba a la cocina pues antes estaba en la terraza fumando, se acercó a Morinaga y susurro con aliento a cigarro.

-Eso huele delicioso, te has levantado de humor hoy día.-

-Si.- Respondió el Morinaga poniendo la porción de su Senpai en otro plato y susurrar.- Vamos a comer o se enfriara, tengo que alistarme pues la ceremonia inicia en unas horas y sumado a eso tengo que pasar a traer mi Toga y Birrete a la tienda de trajes en alquiler.- Souichi asintió y se posó en el otro asiento de la mesa y susurro.

- Esto huele delicioso, Morinaga sonrió un poco pues… antes le agradaban los cumplidos de su Senpai, pero ahora no parecía estar de acuerdo, lo que parecía un olor delicioso a él le revolvió el estómago, sintió el malestar y los olores de huevo y cigarro mezclarse en su nariz, dio un primer bocado tratando de ignorar aquello que parecían solo nervios por la graduación, mas sin embargo el sentimiento de nausea se hizo más fuerte y tremendamente siniestro, Morinaga no pudo tragar el bocado, llevo una mano a su boca y susurro.

-Ohg, cielos.- Se levantó de prisa de la mesa, para ir con paso acelerado al cuarto de baño más cercano, Souichi le daba una mordida a su tostada y cuestionaba.

-¿Y ahora, que paso?- El dejo eso como nervios, nada más por su actual evento, sin más se terminó su plato y lavo con prisa la loza, mientras en el baño todavía escuchaba los ruidos de descomposición de su ex Kohai, llego a la puerta y cuestiono.-¿Oi, Morinaga que te pasa?-

-Cof, cof, cof NA-NADA SENPAI, GOMEN, CREOQ UE ME HE PUESTO NERVIOSO.- Respondió mintiendo, el sabía que eso no eran nervios y si no era así que seria, adentro él se miró al espejo, lamentándose de como el jugo y el pequeño bocado había pasado a mejor vida en el retrete, llevo su mano a su estómago y susurro.- No es buen momento para enfermarme.- Dijo voz rasposa por la anterior acción, admiro sus ojos verdes llenos de lágrimas y susurro.- Es mejor que me calme, es solo un discurso… eso es todo.- Se lavó la boca y con prisa salió para ver a su Senpai tirado en el sofá, no le dio importancia y con prisa corrió a cambiarse, se colocaba el traje más lujoso que poseía, y ya listo decidió irse a la universidad.-¿Senpai, iras a la ceremonia?-

-Obvio, que si iré.- Respondió rodando los ojos.

-¿No quieres irte conmigo?- Iba a negarse pero recordó que hace unos días, Morinaga había sido prácticamente asechado por unos tipos de la universidad que si él no hubiese estado ahí, le hacían algo a su pelos azules, con prisa apago la tele y susurro.

-Dame un minuto.- Corrió a la recamara y se alisto con suma prisa, no dejaría solo a su Morinaga por nada del mundo….

[=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=]

En otro extremo en el templo Tagata, cierto ancianito estaba alistando sus bolsitas de dulce a su lado el kami le preguntaba curioso.-¿Qué estás haciendo, Azuma?-

-Pues, me ha interesado mucho esa pareja y no hay que dejarlos a libre albedrío, quien sabe cuándo logren enterarse del presente que tú les hiciste y por ellos, he preparado estos dulcitos.- Sonrió feliz con los ojos brillantes.- Son dulces llenos de vitaminas y nutrientes y otras cositas.-

Tagata llevo una mano a su frente se masajeo con calma y susurro.- No sé por qué… cumplí esta petición, ahora me siento culpable, tienes razón…- Ayudo a preparar los dulces y susurro.-Es mi responsabilidad que no le pase nada a esa criatura.-

-Así es, Tagata.- Terminaron ya tenían listo todo.

-¿Y cómo se los vas a dar?, no creo que se los coma si hacemos lo mismo con la nota.- Tagata había tocado un buen punto era una tarea difícil entonces el anciano susurro.

-Yo se como.- Dijo con los ojos brillantes, pero necesito que me ayudes.-

-¿DE QUE HABLAS?-

Ven conmigo, era fácil.- Lo jaloneo para pronto desaparecer ambos…

[=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=]

Ya llegaban a la tienda de alquiler de trajes, su nombre era Nagoya Clothiers, Souichi murmuraba diciendo lo molesto que estaba por salir tan temprano de su casa un día sábado cuando él tenía que descansar a gusto viendo su programa de variedades favoritos, ante los reclamos Morinaga susurraba.-Senpai, no sea malo, realmente necesito que esté presente en la ceremonia.-

-Ok, ya…- Entraban a la tienda y enseguida escucharon el sonido inconfundible de bienvenida.

-Bienvenidos.- Ambos miraron a los dependientes, se quedaron un poco dudosos de que si era el lugar correcto, ya que aquello aprecia sacado de una tienda de artículos viejos japoneses, pues el dependiente más alto traía un traje viejo de kimono y el otro parecía un samurái anciano, ambos sudaron una gotita y ante el silencio que rodeo el ambiente el primero en romper el hielo fue Morinaga.

-Ejem, vengo a buscar mi Toga… mi nombre es Morinaga Tetsuhiro.-

-Claro.- Dijo el más alto sin moverse y el más bajito y anciano también, ambos no se movían.

Segundos después.-¿Y en donde esta?-

-Oh si la toga…- Corrió el más bajito a la parte trasera en donde estaban amarrados los verdaderos dependientes a los que cuestiono.-¿En dónde esta?-

-¿No me hará daño si le digo?-

-No, rápido.-

-Está aquí.- Señalo un pequeño ropero con muchos trajes.

-Omm, esto me llevara tiempo.- Afuera Souichi estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

-Oiga a que malditas horas va a darnos la toga.-

-Tranquilo, muchacho,..-

-Ya la tengo, dijo corriendo mientras arrastraba el enorme pedazo de tela, Morinaga soltó un suspiro y Souichi estaba a punto de reclamar pero su ojo verde le detuvo diciendo.

-No te preocupes, Senpai.- Enseguida el ancianito se subió al banquito y susurro.

-Lamento la espera, tomen aquí esta, lista y preparada.- Entrego para sonreír, Morinaga le miraba confuso y tomando su encargo intento quitársela de la mano pero no pudo.

-¿Hem, sería más fácil si la suelta?- Cuestiono, a lo que el ancianito, dio un codazo a Tagata quien susurro.

-Oh, si…- Saco de sus mangas de kimono unos dulces y susurro.- Este es un regalo por su valiosa, compra.-

-Lo he alquilado nada más.- Respondió Morinaga confuso.

-Sí, am, no importa.-

Souichi noto la cara sonriente del pelo negro a lo que sus celos lo mosquearon, sujeto la bolsa y dijo con voz baja y seria.-El no necesita dulces, muchas gracias.-

-Insisto.- Decía el pelo largo, tomando la mano de Morinaga para poner la bolsa, cuando Souichi la sujetaba y susurraba.

-YA LE DIJE QUE NO.-

-NO TE ESTOY HABLANDO A TI.- Ambos kami y Tatsumi juntaron sus frentes y gruñían.-ERES UN MALDITO ENTROMETIDO.-

-COMO ME LLAMASTE BASURA.-

-¡¿BASURA?!, YO TE ENSEÑARE QUE ES UNA BASURA.- Tagata se alejó para intentar el poder de su magia en el Souichi, cuando Azuma, grito.

-YA POR FAVOR, ES UNA MALDITA BOLSA DE DULCES NADA MAS.-

-Oh…- Morinaga expuso feliz.- ¡HUMM!- Souichi agrando la mirada al ver a su ojo verde comiendo de la bolsita de dulces.- Estas delicioso, ¿Senpai quiere?-

-NO GRACIAS.- Dijo bastante indignado.-¿YA TERMINASTE AQUÍ?-

-Si…- Expuso con el dulce enorme en su mejía.

-Entonces hay que largarnos.- Con paso fuerte salió de la tienda mientras Morinaga pedía disculpas y susurraba.

-Lamento los inconvenientes.-

-No te preocupes, muchacho, por cierto solo come uno al día ok, te hará sentir mejor.-

-Oh, gracias, están muy ricos.- Enseguida se apresuró a salir del lugar, Tagata estaba indignado y susurraba.

-Ese Souichi, es un tirano.-

-JA, JA, JA TAGATA, EL SOLO PROTEJE LO QUE ES SUYO.-

-Jun.…- Miro el piso.-¿Ya podemos irnos?-

-Hai…- Desaparecieron, sin dejar rastro…Adentro ya las sogas perdían fuerza, liberando a los que estaban ahí amarrados.

[=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=]

El clima era de real celebración en la Universidad, estaban todos los que se iban a graduar realmente emocionados, Souichi y Morinaga llegaban a los sanitarios de hombres, para colocarse la toga y el birrete, Senpai le ayudo un poco pues todo el era aun desastre, Morinaga estaba nervioso, pues no era de menos estarlo si era el encargado de dar el discurso de la ceremonia, Souichi acomodaba su birrete y susurraba.- Oi, solo piensa que es una exposición y ya.-

-Sí, pero siento que voy a vomitar.-

-No lo hagas, seria bochornoso.-

-Senpai.-Inicio a ponerse sensible

-Estate quieto ya, solo di lo que te memorizaste y terminemos con esto, ¿Quieres?-

-Ok.- Susurro para ajustar el botón en su toga, Souichi observo ese botón con atención, salían ambos del baño, cuando fueron rodeados por las jóvenes que ya tenían sus togas también, Souichi fue desplazado de inmediato, el solo observo como las chicas gritaban por lo bien que se miraba su ex Kohai, arrugo las cejas y se disponía a irse al auditorio en el momento en que una de esas mujeres locas grito.

-MORINAGA-KUN, ME REGALAS TU BOTON CUANDO TERMINE LA GRADUACION?-

-NO A MI.-

-NOOO, ME LO REGALARA A MI.-Tetsuhiro sonreía nervioso y susurraba.

-Creo que es mejor que vayamos al auditorio.- Ante esto dicho todas se disiparon, pues en los parlantes de la universidad ya se llamaba a los involucrados, Souichi aliviado porque todas esas mujeres ya no lo acosaban comenzó a caminar cuando por detrás su ex kohai susurro rápidamente.-Senpai, cuando todo esto termine… ¿Puedo regalarle mi botón?-

El mencionado se sonrojo y dando la vuelta rápido, le empujo gritando.- YA LARGATE TARADO.- Le vio irse y llegar al grupo que ya se movía al auditorio, mientras él pensaba en el patio, sintiendo el viento golpear todo su cuerpo, eso del botón era una reconocida, tradición romántica de los que se graduaban de secundaria y era cosa de niños, estaba impresionado que la universidad, pidiera ese año, hacer lo de las togas. Negando se fue directo al auditorio, a darse la dificultosa tarea de encontrar una butaca…

[=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=]

Mientras tanto Morinaga, estaba ya sentado en las sillas de los que se graduaban, escuchaban las palabras aburrida de los decanos de la facultad de Sociales y de Salud hasta que llegó el turno del de Agricultura, para darle paso a la presentación de cierto estudiante estrella, Morinaga se puso en pie, estaba de veras nervioso, pero el sentimiento de nauseas se había ido, al menos eso era bueno, se colocó tras el pedestal de color negro, dirigió sus ojos a la multitud, habían padres familiares y amigos, el corazón se le hizo pequeño al cerciorarse y caer en cuenta que la única persona con la que podía contar era su Senpai, con eso en mente, inicio su discurso.- Hola… bu-bueno, ¿Cómo comenzar esto?- Susurro es cuando el chirrido del micrófono y algunas gargantas aclararse y una que otra tos al fondo (Si sonido incomodo).- Primero que nada quien darle las gracias a los decanos, que nos enseñaron y que nos aconsejaron, a lo largo de estos cinco años, no ha sido fácil para algunos y todos estamos realmente agradecidos, también, a esas personas importantes que están cursando la maestría… sin ellas no podríamos haber conocido lo que ahora poseemos…- Su voz se iba cortando_.-"HAY NO"-_ Pensó con prisa.- Qui-Quiero agradecerle a… todos los Senpai y a So-Souichi Tatsumi por que fue mi mentor y…- Comenzó a llorar. Las caras llenas de confusión se presentaron.

A lo lejos Souichi se daba un golpe en la frente susurrando.-IDIOTA.-

-También, quiero…- Lloraba sin contenerse.- Perdone s que no se por qué estoy llorando.- Confeso.- Es que tenía todo preparado pero, ya se me olvido…- Lloraba mas.- Pero, quiero que sepan lo importante que es para mí el haber compartido con todos ustedes, sé que todos triunfaremos a donde vayamos y no nos olvidemos de que está a sido nuestra segunda casa…- Ahora ya respiraba con normalidad y dejaba de llorar.- Gracias en verdad y FELICIDADES A TODOS.- Aplausos y lloriqueos se formaron en la audiencia, no había dicho mucho pero la forma en la que él se había expresado les gano el llanto y la emoción. Llegaba el momento en que los diplomas se entregarían y las menciones honorificas también, Senpai no había podido encontrar asiento estaba de pie junto a todos los fotógrafos que se encontraban tomando fotos y videos. Admiro aquel mar de gente, era lógico que todos tenían alguien que les apoyara y el no… Morinaga estaba solo, eso lo puso realmente triste, entonces se acercó a un sujeto y susurro.

-Oye, podrías hacerme un favor.-

-Claro.-

-_**Morinaga Tetsuhiro.-**_ Expuso el decano director de la Universidad, el mencionado se movía despacio mientras expresaban sus honorificas, pronto noto como un fotógrafo se posaba al final de la mesa en donde estrechaba las manos de sus maestros, pronto fue llamado y así se le tomaron fotos, el enseguida se fue a sentar confuso, ¿Quién habría hecho que ese fotógrafo le tomara fotos? Sin importarle mucho aquello, se mantuvo atento a la ceremonia…

[=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=]

El tiempo paso y por fin la dicha ceremonia termino, ahora había un real festejo en el gimnasio de la facultad, como antes, Morinaga era asechado, por las chicas y uno que otro muchacho, el por otro lado trataba de ubicar a Souichi, el cual se encontraba en una mesa de brazos cruzados, parecía esperar algo, con prisa un hombre se acercó y susurro.-Aquí tienes.-

-Muchas gracias.-

-De nada, eres un buen amigo.-

-Si, como sea.-

-No quieres que les tome una foto a ambos.-

-No ni muerto.- Dijo para apresurarse a despacharlo pues.

-SENPAI.- El aludido guardaba el sobre de manila entregado entre sus ropas, cuando de pronto Morinaga se sentaba en una de las sillas y susurraba.-Por fin te encontré.-

-¿Me buscabas?-

-Si.- Sonrió con calma, dejando ver esa hermosa sonrisa y ese rostro radiante y angelical. Souichi murmuro.

-Maldita sea tu belleza.-

-¿Dijo algo?-

-No nada…-

-Bien, gracias por acompañarme y ayudarme con esto.- Dijo señalando la Toga ya doblada, Morinaga al igual que sus compañeros ya estaban en trajes y sin la toga.

-Bien si eso es todo me largo.-

-am, pero… ¿No quiere quedarse otro rato más?- Souichi negó y dijo con calma.

-Esto de socializar no es lo mío, ¿Entiendes?-

-Si tiene razón…- Morinaga sonrió.- Pero, quería que me hicieras compañía… Solo un poco.-

-No me harás quedarme aquí.- Dijo poniéndose en pie y comenzar a caminar, a lo que Morinaga cogió la toga y el Birrete y le siguió llamándole.

-Senpai.-

-¿Ahora qué quieres?-

-Nada.- Dijo siguiéndole, para ahora si salir del gimnasio, Souichi se giró y ya afuera cuestiono.

-¿Oye que haces?-

-Me voy con usted.- Respondió con calma el ojo verde.

-¿Peor por qué, es tu fiesta, ve y socializa.-

-No… sin ti no quiero estar ahí.- Respondió para ambos caminar por el campus en dirección de la salida principal, la noche estaba haciendo su presencia, el día se había ido rápidamente, y ya ambos estaban solos, pronto Morinaga se le colgó por detrás en un abrazo y susurro al oído.- Senpai venga conmigo.- Lo jalo a unos arbustos y ahí le dijo emocionado.-TOME.-

Souichi no entendió, solo miraba la mano apuñada del Morinaga a su frente, a lo que este cuestiono.-¿Qué cosa?-

-Por favor, acéptelo.- Souichi extendió su mano y recibió con prisa el botón de la Toga, ante aquello su mirada se agrando y sin poder darse cuenta, Tetsuhiro se acercaba a su rostro para darle un beso, en sus labios, recibiéndolo con calma y con impacto.- No quiero dárselo a nadie más que no seas tú Souichi.-

-…- Quería romperle la cara, ese acto le daba rabia y emoción al mismo tiempo, pues nadie le había regalado nada tan romántico, sin embargo él no era una chica, pensó, se apartó de la cercanía del Morinaga se dio la vuelta y guardando aquel botón en su bolsillo murmuro.-DEJA ESAS TONTERIAS, VAMOS.-

-¿A dónde Senpai?-

-A casa…-

-Ok.- Ambos ya caminaban por las avenidas, habían pasado a un súper mercado de compras, esa noche Morinaga estaba animado para cocinar y celebrar un rato, ya listo todo y reunidos a los costados de la mesa de la sala, Souichi probaba la cena y expresaba.

-No está mal…-

-Gracias, que bueno que te agrada.- Sonrió amable.- Lamento no haber podido comprar cervezas.-

-No te preocupes, esta noche no quiero beber.-Expuso con calma.

-¿Se debe a algo Senpai?-

-No, es solo que no se me apetece…- Dijo un poco misterioso.

-¿Te pasa algo Senpai?- El mencionado miro a un costado y con movimientos lentos dejo los palillos en la mesa, para llevar su mano a su pecho de donde saco el sobre de manila y susurro con un claro entrecejo.

-No pude comprar algo para poder felicitarte por tu esfuerzo en estos cinco años, espero que esto al menos sea de tu agrado.- Con prisa Tetsuhiro tomo el sobre y con la misma, descubrió en el la foto de su graduación, eran alrededor de unas 10.

-Senpai.- Susurro con voz bajita y atesorando esas fotografías a su pecho comenzó a llorar, el mencionado con prisa llego a él y cuestiono.

-¿Oi?- Como en todas las ocasiones cuando Morinaga lloraba el limpiaba una de sus mejías y le miraba preocupado sin querer.

-Gracias…- Sujeto la mano en su mejía y acerco su rostro al de su Senpai, para besarle con entero amor.

[=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=]

Ya estaba todo en silencio en el apartamento, el miraba con emoción la fotografía que pudo colocar en un pequeño cuadro, la admiraba con entera emoción cuando de pronto, logro ver algo en ella que no pudo creer, atrás, muy atrás de la foto aparecía Souichi con los brazos cruzados y una sonrisa, parecía estar, orgulloso, Morinaga sonrió y susurro.- Souichi… gracias, definitivamente eres mi única familia…- Ahora miraba el cielo de la habitación y expresaba con preocupación.-Como hare para no verte cuando entre a la farmacéutica…- Con una preocupación se quedó dormido, en su mesita de noche estaba la foto y los dulces y un reloj, esa no sería la única preocupación del pelo azul.

[=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=]

En la otra habitación, Senpai estaba sentado en la orilla de la cama, con los codos en sus rodillas y el rostro gacho mirando el piso, se preguntaba por qué actuaba de esa manera y por qué no podía ser sincero con él, suspiro hondo elevando su rostro, abrió su mano en donde estaba el botón, lo llevo a la mesita de noche y dejando ahí sus gafas también, se acomodó en la cama de costado, pensaba en el_.-"No puedo evitar el sentirme, mal cada vez que lloras… Morinaga… "-_ Cerro con calma los ojos para perderse en los brazos de Morfeo.

[=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=]

En la oscuridad de la noche, Tagata había visto todo aquello, él no estaba muy seguro de lo que había hecho fuera algo bueno, sin embargo esos pensamientos y palabras de ambos, le hicieron mostrar una sonrisa y susurrar en el viento.-Pronto podrás entender… que ni el orgullo no puede tumbar el amor Souichi Tatsumi.- Se perdió en la oscuridad, juro esa noche estar al pendiente de ellos, serían sus más preciosos tesoros.

Notas finales:

Bueno así comienza esto despacio pero ahí va…. xD a las que se preguntan por mis otros fics ya no se preocupen que el 6 de enero tendrán una sobrecarga de emociones por que los actualizare n_n cuídense mucho besos y espero les haya gustado en el que sigue habrá mas romance y peleas, puesto que Morinaga le dirá lo de irse a otra farmacéutica, con respecto a lo del embarazo xD aún no eso ira con el tiempo n_n


	3. Chapter 3Malestares, un Febrero muy agit

**Hola chicas y chicos de la secta, amor yaoi, de el grupo de Koi suru boukun y fan fiction! Pos aquí les traigo humildemente el siguiente capítulo espero que sea de su agrado! Pasaran muchas cosas en este divertidas y tristes (nadie quiere ver sufrir a Mori-kun pero ya ni modo) en fin nenas espero que sigan adelante con este ficu y a las que leen Kirai Ai Suru ya llevo mucho avanzado asi que no coman ancias por ahora nos vemos hasta la otra semana O.O! que lo disfruten besos y abrazos y mil gracias a mi musa inspiración Abigail La Fey! **

**Saludos a mi adorada Hiro la quiero mucho y al grupo del Wazapp xD estamos locas en fin bye!**

**9 MESES.**

**BY **

**Aurora la maga.**

**3: Malestares, un Febrero muy agitado y agradable.**

El mes de enero daba sus últimos días y el invierno entraba con más fuerza en Nagoya, en donde la temperatura bajo demasiado, ese inicio de febrero sería una pesadilla para los habitantes de esta ciudad, al menos por la nieve no se tenían que preocupar, ya que rara vez nevaba en Nagoya. Era de mañana y el viento helado azotaba los árboles que habían quedado desnudos y sin hojas, esperando ausentes la primavera para envestirse de colores y flores hermosas; esa mañana sería la primera de tantas en las que Morinaga tendría que iniciar su mentira, eran alrededor de las 5 de la madrugada cuando él ya se alistaba para salir del apartamento, daba vueltas como un trompo en la cocina, ya que debía dejar preparado el almuerzo y cena de su Senpai. Finalmente dejaba todo en la nevera y suspiraba al dirigirse a su desayuno, el cual era una tostada y un café caliente, pero le tenía miedo a darle si quiera una probada pues.-_"Últimamente he estado muy mal del estómago."-_ Pensaba, mirando con horror la taza de café y la tostada, llevo sus manos a su boca en forma de puñito y escucho el ruido de su tripa_.-"PERO TENGO HAMBRE"-_ Dijo para revolver sus cabellos y tomar con prisa la tostada e hincarle el diente, era la gloria en su boca, un pedazo de pan en tanto tiempo sin desayuno era como ir al cielo y bajar de nuevo, lagrimas se formaban en sus ojos y susurraba.-ES TAN DELICIOSO.- Bebió un poco de su café y se quedó quieto esperando la reacción, y sorpresivamente esa mañana no sucedió.

Ya se lavaba los dientes y alistaba sus cosas, cuando de pronto, Souichi se levantó y saliendo de la habitación cuestiono.-¿Oi, que está pasando?-

-Oh, Senpai, te-tengo una entrevista y estaré fuera por todo el día.-

-¿No iras al laboratorio?- Cuestiono elevando una ceja.

-No, es decir, solo dame estos tres días, prometo ayudarte en lo que pueda.- Souichi se cruzó de brazos y le miro serio.

-¿Qué estas ocultando?-

-Nada.-Admiro el reloj de la cocina y grito.- ¡Ya es tarde, Senpai, me voy… te deje el almuerzo y la cena en la nevera, solo tienes que calentarla!- Souichi noto como el corría desmedidamente y desaparecía con prisa, ante esto el susurro.

-Ese tipo, ¿Me está mintiendo de nuevo?- Ignorando aquello fue a la cocina en donde encontró todo ordenado y el desayuno también cubierto, soltó un suspiro y murmuro.- Al menos dejo listo el desayuno.- Sin darle más importancia bebió su café y comió con calma lo que había dejado su ex asistente.

[=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=]

El cual…

Se encontraba dentro del vagón del metro con el rostro verde y pálido, el lugar el transporte de había llenado de gente y él estaba colgado de los ganchos para manos en el tren, mirando por la ventana, había buscado ese paisaje, porque las náuseas lo estaban golpeando ferozmente, el sentimiento de que la tostada y el café con algunos jugos gástricos subir por su faringe le hicieron tragar grueso y con asco y es que él se había sentido muy bien, pero los diferentes olores encerrados en el vagón lo hicieron sentirse demasiado mal. Hubo un momento que casi no podía soportarlo tanto así que se cubrió la boca y murmuro.-AHG, NO, NO, NOOOO.- Se controló, para apretar sus ojos y pensar_.-"¿Pero que me habrá hecho tanto daño?"-_ Ahora abría de golpe los ojos y llevaba la mano a su bolsillo en su elegante abrigo, pues el vestía de manera formal y elegante, corbata, camisa de botones un chaleco por dentro y un saco, además de su abrigo pues el frio era tremendo, logro sacar los dulces que le habían regalado en la tintorería y susurro impresionado.-¿Qué estos dulces nunca se terminan?- Llevo uno a su boca y lo saboreo, cada dulce tenia sabores muy desconocidos, ese especialmente sabia a.-¿Dango?- En sus orbes se notó un brillo emocionado, cuando de pronto su tortura finalizo al escuchar.

-_**Hamamatsu, Hamamatsu...-**_

Era su primer viaje a esa zona, no le parecía tan lejos pero si lo estaba, eran alrededor de las 10 de la mañana y ya iba muy tarde.- Cielos, tendré que levantarme más temprano si quiero llegar a tiempo.- Dijo saliendo del tren sumamente rápido, la estación estaba llena de gente, salió a la calle principal, libero el papel que le daba las instrucciones para llegar, rápidamente abordo un autobús.

Una media hora después, llego a los laboratorios a los que trabajaría, estaba haciendo reverencia y pedía disculpas al líder del grupo quien decía.- No te preocupes, muchacho, es tu primer día y ya nos ajustamos a ese tipo de problemas, pasa, pasa.- Dijo señalando un auditorio en el edificio y el pelo azul oscuro se movió con calma para entrar, admiro a los muchos estudiantes que habían sido llamados, platicaban entre ellos y le miraban con desaprobación, Morinaga soltó un suspiro y susurro.

-Esto, será difícil.- Dijo para por fin recibir un gafete y colocárselo en el lado izquierdo de su pecho. Las clases de entrenamiento habían comenzado, la mañana se fue muy lentamente, miraba el reloj y eran apenas las 12 del medio día, el sintió horas ahí, estaba tremendamente cansando, tanto así que casi se estaba quedando dormido en la charla, dedicaba una mirada a todos los que ahí estaban, muy interesados y escuchando la charla, que para él era solo un montón de palabras sin sentido, llevo una mano a su cabeza y pensó.-_"Tengo mucho sueño."- _Posos su mano en su barbilla y agrando sus ojos para que estos no se cerraran, pero era imposible, los parpados le pesaban como si fueran dos libras de azúcar; hubo un momento en que casi cayó al piso, pero dando un salto se aclaró la mirada. El alivio llego cuando el entrenador susurraba.

-Por favor, pasen a la cafetería ahí les estará esperando el almuerzo.- Se puso en pie y fue con paso de plomo a la cafetería, no era solo el hecho de su cansancio si no la sensación de que, estaba en un lugar desconocido y lejano y sin su Senpai, suspiro hondo, a su lado alguien decía.

-Hola, Soy Shouji, ¿Tu eres el chico de Nagoya verdad?-

Morinaga asintió y susurro.-Si, mucho gusto, soy…-

-Morinaga Tetsuhiro. Ya te conocemos.- Dijo el joven mirando a los demás.-¿Verdad chicos?-

-Si.- Respondieron todos con interés, uno de ellos se abrió paso y con las manos en los bolsillos y el cabello echado hacia atrás y gafas susurro.- Eres una leyenda por acá, hemos leído todos tus experimentos y descubrimientos, esperamos aprender algo de ti algún día.-

-Bueno. Yo… solo era el asistente del verdadero inventor.- Expreso con sinceridad.

-Dicen que los asistentes, son como los editores de un manga, ellos hacen todo el trabajo así que no le des mucho mérito a tu Senpai.- Sonrió Shouji.

-Bueno, él es quien ideo todo, así que…-

-Ya chicos, no lo molesten.- Volvió a hablar el de las gafas realmente serio, Morinaga le miraba con atención.- Vamos a comer.- Dijo sujetando su mano y susurrando al mismo tiempo que la soltaba y caminaban por el pasillo.- Lo siento, estos sujetos son molestos.-

-¿Tu cómo te llamas?- Cuestiono con voz bajita y cansada.

-Soy, Ryu Natzuki.- Le mostro su mano.- Hay que ser amigos, ¿De acuerdo?-

-Ok…- Dijo sin enterarse en la forma tan insana que Ryu le observaba, Morinaga por otro lado al sentir el aroma de la comida se emocionó y fue directo a la barra, era un bufet esplendido, olfateo con emoción las croquetas de pescado y las salchichas con forma de pulpo, el arroz blanco y la ensalada con sus aderezos, sujeto un plato y con grandes y enormes ganas se sirvió. Llegaba a la mesa y tomaba los palillos cuando enseguida se detuvo diciendo.-¡OH SI, SENPAI!- saco su móvil y enseguida tecleo con prisa.

Mensaje de texto Morinaga: **"Hola Senpai… ¿Cómo está todo por ralla?-**

Mensaje de texto Souichi: **"Muy mal… ¿A qué hora llegas?"**

El ojo verde soltaba un suspiro y susurraba.- Senpai, como quisiera estar contigo ahora mismo.- Volvió a teclear.

Mensaje de texto Morinaga: **"Llegare tarde."-**

Mensaje de Texto Souichi: **"Ok."-**

Morinaga arrugo las cejas y cuestiono,-¿OK? ¿Qué quiere decir eso?- Volvió a testear.

Mensaje de Morinaga: **"¿Estas molesto?"-**

Mensaje de Texto de Souichi: **"¿De qué demonios estás hablando? Ya déjame en paz."-**

Suspiro hondo y guardo su celular, ahora sí, se dispuso a comer, separo los palillos y no sabía por dónde comenzar, cuando sostuvo en los palillos la salchicha con forma de pulpo, noto como alguien se sentaba frente suyo, con una sonrisa y unos ojos afilados e interesados.-Hola de nuevo.- Morinaga se quedó con el bocado en la boca mirándole de forma confusa, miro a todos lados, habían muchos asientos solos y él se sentó ahí, Morinaga metió el resto de la salchicha a su boca y masticándolo con prisa cuestiono.

-¿Hola, am, necesitas algo?- La verdad es que no quería ser esquivo pero si de algo serbia su instinto Gay, eso era acoso y del bueno.

-Si…- Dijo Ryu acercándose con disimulo para, sujetar el salero y ya cerca al rostro del ojo verde susurrar.- Quiero un beso.-

-¡…!- Morinaga agrando la mirada, no es que antes no hubiera sido acosado de esa forma, es que ahora esto era demasiado, se sonrojo, y mirando a otro lado susurro.-Pues, búscalo en otro aquí no podrás.- Dijo con calma para seguir comiendo, felizmente. La hora del almuerzo paso y ahora ya estaban en el salón de nuevo, a lo lejos notaba como Ryu no dejaba de verlo y esto lo estaba hostigando._-"Cielos, ¿qué tanto me ve? Senpai ayúdame… ¿Hum?"- _Se preguntó, ahora llevo una mano a su barbilla y cuestiono mentalmente_.-"¿Souichi alguna vez se habrá sentido celoso por mí?"_- Se sintió observado y dedicando un rostro confuso en esos ojos verdes lindos y esas cejas juntas en confusión noto que desde que entro al auditorio después del almuerzo todos le miraban como si tuviera algo en la cara, suspiro hondo y susurro.-¿Es mi imaginación o todos son gay?- Llevo una mano a su boca para llorar y ver a un lado como él sabe hacerlo y susurrar y pensar_.-"Senpai este es un lugar peligroso, muy peligroso."- _

Ya eran las cuatro de la tarde cuando por fin el salía, del entrenamiento, de nuevo corría por las calles a coger el auto bus y el metro, en este volvió a marearse con tantos olores encerrados, ahora sí que lo vomitaría todo.-¿Te encuentras bien?- Escucho la voz grave de Ryu a lo que él se impresiono, pronto este nuevamente volvió a susurrar.-Te vez muy mal, ¿Quieres vomitar?- Morinaga asintió, Ryu tomo su mano y exclamo.- Ven conmigo.- Lo llevo a la puerta de emergencias, en donde había un pequeño compartimiento en el que nadie estaba, saco de su saco el Natzuki una bolsa de papel y susurro.- Ten, esto te ayudara.- Morinaga no pudo evitarlo, dejo salir parte de lo que antes había comido. Cuando logro calmarse, Ryu ofreció su pañuelo y este lo acepto, para notar como el sujetaba la bolsa y la depositaba en un contenedor de basura en el tren, ambos entraban de nuevo al vagón y el Natzuki susurro.- La siguiente parada es la mía, ¿Quieres bajar para beber algo, para que te pase el malestar?-

-No… estaré bien.- Dijo con voz rasposa.- Gra-Gracias por la ayuda.

-De nada, ¿Estas enfermo? ¿Te mareas en el tren?-

Tetsuhiro, también se hizo esas preguntas antes a las cuales respondió.- No, de seguro algo me hizo mal en el almuerzo.-

-Entonces, debes tomar algo para el malestar…- Escucharon el anuncio de la siguiente estación y el Natzuki agrego.- Una bebida sin sabor eso ayudara o un zumo de limón.- Tetsuhiro miraba al piso.- No tengas pena, eso es normal, cualquiera puede enfermar, bien nos vemos mañana.- Se apartó yendo a la salida por donde la mayoría de gente salió, mientras el quedo casi solo, se sentó con pesar en la silla, era el peor día de su vida, estaba cansado y tremendamente asqueado, sin contar que el acosador le había salvado la vida. Suspiro hondo y con calma llevo su mano a su estómago.

-¿Estaré enfermo?- Se preguntó, para mirar a través de los cristales, pues ya era tarde, aproximadamente las 8 de la noche, finamente llegaba a la estación, a su estación, espero las puertas abrirse y se perdió por la avenida bajo el inclemente viento helado.

[=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=]

En el departamento 10 de la noche…

Souichi se encontraba sentado en el sofá, estaba liado con papeles, resultados y fórmulas que tenía que terminar para mañana, cuando escucho la puerta abrirse.- Ya vine.- El pelo largo, no le dio interés al entrar del ojo verde solo dijo.

-¿Hay entrevistas a esta hora, no lo sabía?- Morinaga elevo su rostro y susurro apurado.

-¡Ah!, no Senpai, es que la última, fue muy lejos y…- El seguía en lo suyo tecleaba deprisa en el computador y susurraba tomando una libreta de apuntes.

-No me interesa.- No le había visto desde que entro, Morinaga dedujo que estaba molesto, por eso no dijo más nada, llego a su recamara y enseguida se quitó toda la ropa, para ir a bañarse, lo necesitaba. Mientras Souichi estaba en la sala, cuando escucho la llave de la regadera abrirse, el arrugo las cejas, ladeo su rostro para observar la puerta del baño_,-"¿Por qué se está bañando?"-_ Elevo una mano a su barbilla y susurro.-Debe ser porque…-No le encontraba respuesta a aquello.- ¿Por qué, según recuerdo, el tomo una ducha en la mañana, o no?- Arrugaba en enfado sus cejas y su cabeza daba vueltas y vueltas encontrando una solución a eso, incluso pensó en algo sumamente raro._-"Sera que el… hizo algo con su cuerpo."-_ Furioso, cerro de un golpe la laptop y junto sus cosas, para colocarlas en la mochila, se fue directo a su habitación.

[=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=]

Mientras tanto en el sanitario, el agua remojaba su cuerpo, le acariciaba la piel y lo relajaba de maneras tan agradables, sus cabellos se pegaban a su rostro, todo el malestar se fue por el drenaje con esa agua, acariciaba su cuerpo con el jabón y la esponja, pasaba esta por sus pectorales y luego bajaba con calma por su abdomen hasta detenerse bajo su ombligo, había quedado prendido a ese lugar, el cual acariciaba con calma se sentía tan bien, cuando de pronto abrió sus ojos pues los había cerrado para darse el placer más grande que dedicaban sus relajantes caricias, le llenaban de tranquilidad.-Ah, ja, ja, ja que raro.- Dijo rascándose la mejía, posando la esponja en la jabonera que colgaba de la regadera, cerro la llave y suspirando hondo, salió de ahí, pasaba la toalla por todo su cuerpo hasta quedar en sus cabellos, revolviéndolos para secarlos un poco, fue al espejo y limpiando el vapor que en este se había prendando a su reflejo, se observó, ahí estaba su rostro.-¿HE?- Trato de encontrar la razón de por qué todos se le quedaban viendo pero no la encontró, no le dio más importancia al asunto y termino por salir del cuarto de baño, cuando lo hizo noto que las luces ya estaban apagadas y entonces.-¿Senpai?- No había nadie.- Que raro.- Dijo para ir a su habitación.

En la habitación de Souichi el caminaba de un lado a otro, era imposible lo que pensaba era imposible, nunca había sentido celos por Morinaga, jamás, pero el solo hecho de recordar como lo miraban las mujeres y los hombres, hace unos días en la universidad lo ponía furioso y extremadamente celoso, intento en varias ocasiones ir a preguntarle, pero regresaba a la cama diciendo.-¿Cómo demonios le voy a preguntar algo así?- Se lanzó a la cama y dejo que el sueño lo venciera.

[=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=]

Una semana más se fue, Morinaga iba y venía de sus entrenamientos, todo aquello era exhaustivo, ese mañana era un domingo el día más libre que podía tener en toda su corta vida y pensó que ese día lo aprovecharía al descansar, pero la situación no fue esa, Senpai, le había dicho que fuera con él al laboratorio, pues se había atrasado con todo.

Senpai se había adelantado, le había dejado dormir unas horas al menos y luego de su ya acostumbrado episodio mañanero en el cual el vomitaba todo lo que pasaba por su boca se alisto para ir a la universidad.

Entraba al lugar y notaba a tres sujetos en el piso una mujer y dos chicos, los cuales estaban llorando, mientras Senpai gritaba severo.- TODO ESTA MAL, HAY QUE VOLVER A HACERLO, DENSE PRISA ESTO ES PARA MAÑANA.- Gritaba elevadamente, Morinaga admiraba la escena y los rostros de desolación en los chicos, pronto Souichi le miro y grito.-NO TE QUEDES AHÍ MORINAGA, VEN ACA.-

-¿Senpai, que ocurre aquí?-

-LA PEOR SITUACION QUE TE PUEDAS IMAGINAR.- Respondió mientras él se colocaba su bata.- Necesito tu ayuda, tengo que terminar esto ahora mismo.-

-Ok.- Dijo el para ponerse a trabajar.-¿Qué quieres que hagamos?-

-Necesito que diluyas este complemento con estas muestras y quiero que alguien cheque y apunte la reacción, además necesito que metan esto a la incubadora por unos minutos, no deben de dejar de verlo pues si el compuesto se pone azul todo se echará a perder, yo tengo que terminar esta fórmula, es de vital importancia.-

-Entendido.- Dijo el ojo verde mirando a los ahí presentes a los cuales dijo.- No tengo la menor idea que hacen aquí, pero deben ayudarle, tu, lleva esto al incubadora, a 40 grados deja que encube la bacteria solo 10 minutos y tú, diluye esto por favor, tú me vas a ayudar a revisar los compuestos.- Ya el orden parecía estar dándose en el laboratorio, Morinaga había llegado a salvar a todos, eran ya la una de la madrugada, cuando Senpai terminaba el experimento, admiraba con ojos brillantes, el tubo con un color fucsia, el compuesto y las enzimas se habían acoplado bien. La bacteria había sido eliminada.

-Muy bien, gracias, a todos por su ayuda.- Susurro emocionado el pelo largo quien ya despedía a los que le ayudaban, pronto quedaron solos y Morinaga cuestiono.

-¿Senpai que fue todo eso?-

-No fue nada.- Dijo para tomar la muestra y llevarla a la nevera, en un recipiente hermético, ante esta respuesta el Tetsuhiro susurro.

-¿Cómo que nada, acaso ellos eran sus asistentes?-

-Un profesor, me los presento.- Dijo con seriedad.- Dijo que serían buenos ayudantes, pero esos estúpidos no saben ni cual es la fórmula del agua.-

-Cielos… ¿Pero porque un suplente?-

-Pues, porque tú has estado muy ocupado en tus entrevistas y cuando logres coger algo, te iras de aquí, debo buscar a alguien que cubra tu lugar.-

-Etto.- Morinaga sintió feo escuchar aquello, pero el pelo largo tenía razón.- Entonces… si quieres puedo ayudar.-

-No gracias.- Dijo con desagrado el Senpai, yendo al casillero y retirándose la bata para coger su mochila y disponerse a ir a casa, Morinaga le siguió con prisa, mientras caminaban bajo el enorme frio de Febrero, Morinaga susurraba.

-Senpai, ahora que hablas de lo del suplente…- Estaba seguro que era el momento de confesar lo que tenía en secreto.- Debo decirte algo.-

-Humm.- Expreso mirándole con atención, mientras ajustaba su bufanda en su cuello.

-Pues, yo… yo no te lo había dicho por que, no quería que te preocuparas pero…- Dijo con voz calma.- Yo ya conseguí trabajo en una farmacéutica.-

-¿Y crees que no lo sabía?- Cuestiono con las cejas juntas.-Era obvio, te desapareces todo el día, desde muy temprano y dices que vas a entrevistas, ¿Quién demonios va a una entrevista a las 4 de la madrugada?- Morinaga rascaba su cabeza y susurraba.

-Sí, creo que fui muy obvio.-

-Me alegra, pero no tienes por qué estar hiendo y viniendo de esa forma… colapsaras algún día.- Dijo severo.- Sera mejor que te quedes allá de una vez.-

-No, Senpai, aun no puedo dejarte solo.- Souichi se detuvo y le miro con ojos furiosos.

-¿Qué te crees que acaso soy un inútil o qué?-

-E-Eso yo no dije eso.-

-HAY NIVELES DE INUTILIDAD Y YO NO ESTOY EN ESOS ¿ENTENDIDO?- Grito furioso.

-No Senpai yo no he dicho eso, escucha…- Se silenció de inmediato al presentir que las náuseas de nuevo le volvían a atacar, se giró y fue a un costado de la calle para liberar su malestar, Souichi se acercó con calma y cuestiono.

-¿Oi, que demonios te pasa, hace muchos días que vengo notando que estas vomitando?- Morinaga temblaba luego de haber hecho aquello, Souichi suspiro hondo y notando una expendedora de bebidas al fondo de la calle, fue a comprar una, la ofreció cerca de su rostro y murmuro.- Toma bebe esto, te calmara un poco.- El sonido e la lata al abrirse se hizo audible, ambos estaban en un parque, Morinaga bebía lo último de aquella lata y susurraba.

-No sé qué me pasa, últimamente he tenido estos episodios y no puedo contenerlos, antes si lo lograba, pensé que era un repentino desagrado por el olor a tabaco, pero no ahora es más constante y fuerte, sumado a eso, el dolor de espalda que me ha comenzado.- Dijo llevando las manos a su espalda y sobándola con calma.- Ahg, soy un caso.-

-Estas al límite, ¿Ves? Yo nunca hablo solo por hablar, de seguro te pasa todo esto por mentiroso.- Morinaga se mosqueo y grito con el rostro afligido.

-Yo-Yo no soy mentiroso.-

-Claro que si.- Dijo molesto Senpai.- ¿Por qué no me dijiste que tenías ya un trabajo y que estabas viajando demasiado lejos?-

-¿Co-como sabes eso?-

Senpai llevo su mano a su bolsillo y mostro un ticket de metro.- ¿Es aquí a dónde vas todos los días?-

-Cielos, como lo encontraste.-

-Eso no interesa, ¿Qué hay en Hamamatsu? Hay algo más que deba saber.-

Morinaga enseguida susurro.- No hay nada más.-

-¿En serio?- Cuestiono con los brazos cruzados.

-No sé a qué quieres llegar con esto Senpai.- Susurro con calma el ojo verde poniéndose en pie sintiendo el dolor en su espalda baja.- Ya es tarde y esta helado.-

-Sera mejor que pensemos que haremos con el apartamento.- Expreso sin mediar palabra el pelo largo, a lo que el Morinaga detuvo sus movimientos y le miro con ojos confusos.-No hay razón para que tú te quedes en Nagoya, debes irte a vivir a la prefectura Shinkouko, si sigues viajando así, te lastimaras.- Morinaga no dijo nada, solo sintió la mirada llena de indiferencia de su ojo miel, quien se encaminaba adelantándose al Morinaga.

[=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=]

Viernes 13 de febrero 2015.

Ya llevaba dos semanas de entrenamiento, estaba totalmente estresado por lo sucedido hace dos días atrás, con su Senpai, quien no le había dirigido la palabra en estos días, estaba realmente desconcentrado, por todo aquello, sumado a eso estaba el hecho de que Souichi parecía buscar por su cuenta a un nuevo asistente, eso lo ponía deprimido.- ¿Ya no me necesita?- Se preguntó con voz apagada.

-¿Quién ya no te necesita, Morinaga-san?- Cuestiono Ryu a su lado, quien trabajaba en una investigación, pues ese era el último paso para el entrenamiento, de todos los que había conocido el primer día, solo 5 quedaron, Shouji, Ryu y otras dos chicas más y un joven de cabellos negros largos que era más callado que la propia sombra y quien también observaba al Morinaga en silencio.

-Ryu, hola. Perdona no te escuche, ¿Dijiste algo?-

-Preguntaba quien no te necesita, mas, pues eso acabas de decir tu.- Morinaga se sonrojo y mirando a un costado respondió.

-No, me hagas caso son palabras sueltas.- El castaño asintió y susurro.

-Bueno si alguien es tan estúpido como para desecharte de esa forma no sabe lo que está perdiendo.- Ryu había sido un buen amigo, tal parecía que el acoso se había terminado y ya aclaradas las cosas ellos se hicieron amigos, Morinaga se sentía muy a gusto con él, era muy agradable y se preocupaba por su persona, tanto así que le dio hospedaje en su casa, para que no fuera tan largo los viajes. El tiempo pasaba y el clima menguaba, paso de ser un febrero, frio a uno templado.

[=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=]

La semana llego a su fin y con ella los entrenamientos, Morinaga se esforzó el doble para salir de ellos lo más pronto posible e ir a casa, faltarían dos meses para entrar de lleno a su trabajo pues ya estaba dentro, esa mañana estaba animado y salía de la casa de Ryu quien susurraba en la entrada.-Te ves muy animado hoy.-

-Lo estoy.- Dijo con una sonrisa enorme en su rostro.

-Me siento celoso, ese Souichi, debe ser alguien muy importante para ti.-

-Lo es.- Dijo elevando su mochila para irse, a costa del dolor de espalda que no dejaba de mostrarse y el cual se había regado en toda su cintura.- Bien Ryu muchas gracias, nos veremos en unos meses ok.-

-Claro no te preocupes, suerte con tu matón.-

Morinaga sonrió un poco, observaba el cielo estaba hermoso, ese día todo le saldría bien lo presintió. Llego a la estación del metro y con calma entro al vagón, camino un poco para situarse al frente del asiento de tres puestos y se sentó, sorpresivamente el transporte estaba muy vacío, miro su reloj y dedujo que era por la hora, pero a un costado alguien susurraba.

-¿Oye, podrías darme la hora?-

-Claro.- Dijo para susurrar.- Son las 11 de la mañana.-

-Muchas gracias.- Dijo con calma, Tetsuhiro admiro a aquel sujeto de cabellos largos y ropas antiguas, enseguida escucho a su otro costado.

-¿Oye, muchacho te ves muy feliz ha pasado algo?- Cuestionaba el anciano que estaba sentado, Morinaga se extrañó, pensó que era el único y no recordaba haber visto a esos dos sentados en la misma línea que él, pero sin importarle susurro.

-Sí, es un buen día.-

-Me alegra.- Dijo el ancianito para enseguida el ojo verde escuchar.

-Neh, Tetsuka-chan, ¿cómo te ha ido en tu embarazo?-

-Me las he visto muy mal.- Morinaga escucho aquello, notando a la mujer que hablaba que tenía el cabello largo y de su mismo color de pelo, a su lado la que le hacía platica lo tenía platinado como su Senpai. Ante aquello el ojo verde presto atención.- Las náuseas son horrendas, cualquier olor me da asco.- Respondió, con hastío.- Pero vale la pena por mi bebe.- Se acariciaba el estómago aun plano.

-¿Y cuánto tienes ahora mismo?-

-Pues, ya casi dos meses.-

-Cielos ni se nota.-

-Si pero por dentro si se nota, me duele la espalda.-

-Bueno, es normal, tu cuerpo está abriendo espacio para el útero, a lo mejor ya está creciendo.- Sonrió.

-Hay Sachira, tú siempre sabes todo.-

-Obvio, Tetsuka, soy la mejor en ciencias.- Morinaga había agrandado la mirada y con disimulo, miro a su costado al anciano y al pelo largo ambos le miraban y sonreían con calma. El por otro lado sintió como en su bajo vientre una pequeña electricidad, se suscitaba, algo así como un cólico, llevo su mano a ese lugar y con suavidad emitió un gemido a su frente, lo mismo ocurría con la mujer que antes hablaba.

-Ag,…-

-¿Te encuentras bien Tetsuka?-

-Si es, solo que a veces me dan calabrés en el vientre.-

-Es normal, que pase eso, dentro de un mes sentirás como una culebrita se mueve en tu vientre, es tan lindo son los primeros movimientos del feto, rebota de un lado a otro es tan bello.- Morinaga se puso de pie y caminaba por lo largo del vagón a todos lados observaba a mujeres embarazadas y una que otra pareja feliz con sus criaturas, parecía una pesadilla.

De nuevo se metió en la cabina que antes Ryu le había mostrado y con una mano en su cabeza susurro.- Ahora si debo estarme volviendo loco.-

[=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=]

Afuera, Tagata y Azuma sonreían diciendo.-¿Tú crees que haya entendido la indirecta?-

-A lo mejor si.- Dijo para desaparecer del lugar al igual que la gente en el vagón, Morinaga ya salía de aquel lugar y ahora todo estaba normal, de las embarazadas ya no quedaba nada, un frio rodeo por completo su espina y susurro.

-Esto parece de película de terror.- Camino de nuevo al fondo y comenzó a reírse solo.- Por favor, ¿Yo con síntomas de embarazada? Eso es imposible.- Ríe con mas fuerza.- Senpai, se moriría si eso fuera cierto.- Ahora soltó un suspiro.- Dios que loco estoy, de seguro el amor que siento por él, me hace ver cosas.- Sintió de nuevo ese calambre en su vientre y susurro.- Pero si debo hacer algo con esto que siento.- Se acomodó mejor en el asiento esperando su estación.

[=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=]

Se encontraba en el laboratorio, todo era un caos de nuevo, no podía creer lo inútiles que eran los sustitutos, tanto así que el profesor Fukushima llego a presentarle otros dos más, pero rápidamente fueron echados por el pelo largo, estaba tremendamente estresado sus investigaciones se habían ido al carajo, era imposible seguir sin su asistente estrella ante esto pensó_.-"Realmente no puedo hacer mucho sin el…"-_

Dejo a un lado los experimentos y fue a la cafetería en donde él; Miraba a los alumnos del campus, la mayoría de estudiantes que habían entrado a la universidad eran demasiado inmaduros y jóvenes irresponsables, suspiro hondo se dio por vencido tenía que volver a reacomodar todo desde el inicio, pues ya antes se la había arreglado él solo, sin embargo, el sentimiento de soledad lo invadía de maneras que lo distraían por completo.

Se puso en pie y dejo la comida a medias, la tiro a la basura y se encamino por los pasillos cuando el profesor Fukushima se acercó diciéndole.-Tatsumi-san.-

-¿Dígame, profesor?-

-Debes estar feliz.-

-¿Feliz, por qué?-

-Tal parece que Morinaga-san ha terminado su entrenamiento y tengo entendido que entrará a trabajar en dos meses, así que tienes tiempo para avanzar en tu experimento de Maestría.- Ante aquello dicho Souichi arrugo las cejas y susurro.

-No me importa que ese tipo haya regresado, yo me bastare por mi cuenta.- Fukushima le miro impresionado, lo vio partir furioso a lo que él se preguntó.

-¿Acaso dije algo malo?-

Llegaba al laboratorio con las cejas juntas en enfado, era imposible, su profesor le había dicho prácticamente inútil, tan enfadado estaba que sujeto con prisa un frasco y sin poder evitarlo lo rompió.- TKS!- Chasqueo la lengua, para gritar.- OI MORINAGA, TRAE….- Se silenció y miro a su alrededor.- Maldita sea.- Fue a traer el recogedor y por su cuenta limpio, esterilizo todo mientras trabajaba, pensaba en ese tonto, así era como lo llamaba, incluso a sus recuerdos vino el sexo desenfrenado que habían tenido un mes y medio atrás en el laboratorio.- Ese maldito tarado.- Dijo con voz cabreada, noto la hora y dijo con calma.- Es imposible terminar aquí, me largo.- Se alisto para salir.

[=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=]

En otro lado, en el Adam Site.

Hiroto admiraba a su angelito, había pedido una hamburguesa y se la estaba devorando como si no habían un mañana, el ojo gris le obervaba con impresión y cuestionaba.-¿Cielos Angel-kun, cuantos días llevas sin comer?-

-ASHDHAFHSFGGD.-Respondía con la boca llena a lo que Hiroto sonrió y dijo.

-Mastica primero que no te entendí nada.- Ante aquello, Morinaga trago con prisa y bebió un poco de agua para anunciar.

-Lo siento, es que, últimamente me está dando mucha hambre.-

Hiroto volvió a sonreír.- Eres tan lindo.-

-Cielos gracias, Hiroto-kun, me estaba muriendo de hambre, y no recuerdo en donde deje la llave del apartamento.- Decía.- Gracias por haberme recibido tan temprano.-

-No te preocupes, el bar es un restaurante familiar de día.-

-Me alegra.- Dijo ya limpiándose la boca y mirando confuso a Hiroto.-¿Qué sucede?-

-Tengo mucho tiempo que no te veo y noto algo raro en ti, algo diferente.-

-¿Algo diferente, de que hablas Hiroto-kun?- Ahora atacaba las papas fritas.

-Pues, no sé, hay algo en tu rostro y en tus ojos un brillo especial.- Sonrió mas.- Te pareces a una de mis amigas que está embarazada.-

-ES… COF COF COF COF.- Casi se ahoga al escuchar aquello.

-ANGEL-KUN, ¿ESTAS BIEN?- gritaba afligido pues él se ahogaba, luego de que el bochorno pasara, Morinaga susurraba.

-¿De qué está hablando Hiroto?- El cuestionado elevaba uno de sus dedos y explicaba.

-Bueno mi amiga, comenzó con muchas cosas es primeriza ¿sabes?, pero el maldito desgraciado que la embarazo la dejo, así que la estoy cuidando ella vive en mi apartamento ahora mismo.-Morinaga tomaba su billetera y mientras sacaba el dinero para pagar la cuenta cuestionaba.

-¿Ella vive contigo ahora mismo?-

-Sí, no quería que le pasara nada.-

-Que buen amigo eres Hiroto.-

-Ah, bueno, je, je, je bueno gracias Angel-kun.- El mencionado e ponía de pie y sacando su móvil de sus ropas, intento marcar a Souichi pero igual le mandaba al buzo de voz.- ¿A un no contesta?-

-No, pero tendré que intentar, bien me voy Hiroto-kun gracias de nuevo.-

-Está bien, cuídate, y saludos a tu tirano.-Hiroto con una mirada confusa le vio partir, el ojo verde llevaba un pantalón negro con una camiseta y una chaqueta azul de jeans, Hiroto no pudo evitar el analizar el cuerpo de su amigo y susurro.-Mmm ¿Es mi imaginación o mi angelito tiene más pompas y caderas?- Elevo sus hombros haciendo un ademan de no entender nada y con prisa continuo con lo suyo en el bar.

[=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=]

Ya llevaba mucho a pie, sus pasos eran lo más que se podía escuchar en la calle solitaria, su rostro parecía ser el de alguien que estaba pensando muchas cosas, llevaba una mano a su barbilla y trataba de encontrar alguna razón de su actual padecer, por ejemplo, él nunca tuvo esos desordenes estomacales, ni siquiera el apetito que había demostrado hace un rato y el que demostró ayer en casa de Ryu, algo extraño estaba pasando, elevo sus orbes al cielo en donde se podía notar el color fucsia en el atardecer, ese color peculiar cuando las nubes trataban de ocultar el sol primero antes de que este se perdiera en el horizonte, pensativo y silencioso caminaba y caminaba hasta que el rabillo de su ojo le hizo notar un paquete en el piso, se detuvo y miro a todos lados, no había más que paredes y puertas y uno que otro poste de luz y basureros, se agacho lentamente diciendo.- ¿Pero qué es esto?- Leyó la inscripción y susurro.-PARA… ¿TETSUHIRO MORINAGA?- Agrando la mirada.-¿Para mí?- Con calma se puso en pie y miro sospechosamente el paquetito que parecía una caja de chocolates, pero no era eso lo que tenía adentro, El pelo azul oscuro lo destapo con calma y susurro.-¿Quién habría dejado esto aquí para mí, no tiene remitente y…?- Se silenció al ver su contenido y cerro con prisa la cajita, puso rostro pálido y con ojos serios y enfadados susurro.- Esto debe ser una broma.- Miro tras suyo.-¿Fuiste tú Hiroto?- Cuestiono para apurarse a correr a la esquina de la calle, pero no había nadie.

Claro que no había nadie pues Dios y anciano se ocultaban con dificultad tras un basurero.-¿Azuma, como carajos se te ocurre darle eso?-

-Pues es que debe saber que está en ese estado, por dios.-

-No, podemos inmiscuirnos tanto, tarde o temprano él se dará cuenta.-

-Pues que le ayude mi regalo.- Dijo el anciano para desaparecer de prisa y el Dios también. Morinaga al no encontrar a nadie chasqueo la lengua y susurro.

-Esto debe ser una broma, ¿Quién me regalaría esto?- Dijo sacando de la cajita un par de zapatitos tejidos con lana, para bebes.-¿Ni que estuviera esperando un hijo?- Se dijo con enfado, pero admirándolo pequeñitos y tiernos que se miraban comenzó a llorar.- So-Son lindos.- Dijo partiéndose en llanto.- Awww, ¿Y ahora porque estoy llorando?- Llevo estos a su chaqueta y continuo caminando, para perderse en la avenida.

[=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=]

Souichi estaba ya en el apartamento, de nuevo a cuenta trataba de buscar concentrarse cuando de pronto escucho el timbre, miro confuso la entrada y poniéndose en pie fue a abrir la puerta, notando a Tetsuhiro en esta a quien cuestiono.-¿Por qué tocas la puerta?-

-Lo siento, olvide mi llave.-

-¿La olvidaste, en donde?- Morinaga llevo a su cuello su mano y susurro.

-No lo sé Senpai.- El mencionado le dejo pasar y cuando por fin estuvo adentro, dejo caer su mochila en el piso para susurrar.- Ya estoy en casa por fin.-

Souichi le miraba a la cara, le analizaba de pies a cabeza y susurraba.- Oi, ¿Qué has estado haciendo?-

-De que habla Senpai?-

-Mmm.- Se acercó para tocar su rostro y susurrar.- Esto no estaba aquí antes.- Dijo tocando sus mejías, las cuales estaban un poco más como decirlo hinchadas.-te vez extraño.-

-¿Extraño, no Senpai nada que ver?- Dijo para sujetar su mano y susurrar.-En cambio tu…- Dijo acercándose peligrosamente a su boca.- Me debes muchas explicaciones.-

-¿Yo, de que hablas?-

-Si…- Dijo ahora para besarle con entera desesperación y lujuria.- No me has llamado ni una sola vez y ni siquiera me testeaste, ¿acaso ya te olvidaste de mí?- Souichi le aparto y gruño.

-¿Tu estas en entrenamiento, era lógico que no debía de llamarte, ¡APARTATE!- Morinaga se le pegaba más a su cuerpo.

-Pero por las noches me hubieses llamado para saber cómo estabas.- Souichi se puso serio y empujándole se apartó definitivamente de el para murmurar.

-No, soy de esos.- Se cruzó de brazos, causando en ojo verde un rostro triste, Souichi noto aquello y se quedó helado si había algo que no soportaba era ver a su ex kohai triste, el no dijo palabra alguna, paso de largo a Souichi y se fue a su habitación, se sentó despacio en la orilla de la cama, las ganas de llorar lo estaban invadiendo un sentimiento de rechazo se formó en su cabeza tanto así que las lágrimas no pudieron contenerse, lloraba con ganas y susurraba.

-Senpai eres un idiota.- Dijo para recostarse boca arriba y tranquilizar su llanto, ahora miraba al techo de la habitación y movió sus manos a su pecho, comenzó a acariciar su estómago y sometiendo su mano bajo su camisa, acariciaba su vientre eso le daba mucha paz y tranquilidad tanto así que se quedó dormido.

[=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=]

Su conciencia no estaba tranquila, escribía en su computador y anotaba con lápiz en su libreta, estaba muy concentrado, pero el rostro triste de ese bueno para nada, lo invadió de repente, dejo caer el lápiz y resopló descontento, se cruzó de brazos y susurro.-Maldición, ¿porque siempre tengo que disculparme yo?- Se puso en pie y fue directo a la habitación de Morinaga en la puerta toqueteo unas cuantas veces pero no hubo respuesta.- Oi Morinaga.- Dijo para abrir la puerta y verlo dormido, con su manos sobre su vientre, descubrió la escena y lanzo un largo suspiro diciendo por lo bajo.-Bienvenido a casa, tarado.- Cerro con calma y silencio la puerta, para dirigirse nuevamente a lo suyo, pero estaba aburrido tanto así que decidió prender la televisión y notar en el noticiero, las cosa es que llamaban día de San Valentín, elevo las cejas y susurro, llevando una mano a su barbilla.- Quizás con eso pueda animarlo un poco.- Soltó un lamento y gruño.- No me lo sacare de enzima después de esto, pero se lo debo, ya entendí que sin él, no puedo avanzar mucho en el laboratorio, además, con el ayudándome será más fácil todo…- Miro su calendario y noto que el próximo viernes no tenía nada importante. Ahora su concentración se perturbo al escuchar los ruidos estridentes de una rifa en plena cadena nacional, Souichi arrugo las cejas ahí estaba su salida….

[=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=]

Viernes 27 de febrero 2015.

Desde que llego, todo era tranquilidad total, Senpai era el mismo y el, continuo ayudándole en sus experimentos incluso, Yamagushi quien llego de visita al campus había ayudado a ese par, por fin finalizar todo para que ese día en especial, ambos pasaran una tarde libre, Morinaga estaba en el apartamento y Souichi también, este último había sido claro, en decir.-_**"No hagas planes para el viernes."-**_ Y así fue, él ahora estaba impaciente, quería saber que estaba preparando Senpai. Con calma el resto de la mañana se fue y con tremenda lentitud, Souichi susurraba a un inquieto Morinaga.

-Mira, esto…-Elevaba una de sus manos para posarla en su cabello y rascar confuso parte de ese lugar.-Necesito que vayas conmigo a un lugar.-

-¿Oh si, cual Senpai?-

-Lo sabrás cuando lleguemos.- Dijo alistándose por fin y abrochando su chaqueta.-¿Ya estás listo?-

-Si, por supuesto.- Dijo esto con emoción y poniéndose igual su chaqueta, ambos salieron del apartamento y ya en el elevador Tetsuhiro cuestiono.-¿No me vas a decir que lugar es Senpai?-

-No, ya te lo dije no te diré.-

-Pero, no es justo.-

-Ya cierra el pico, o nos devolvemos a casa.- Tetsuhiro se silenció y con prisa siguió a su Senpai quien caminaba directo a la estación del metro, subieron y llegaron a la siguiente estación que llevaba al centro, con pasos lentos bajaron del metro para subir las gradas que llevaban a la superficie, Tetsuhiro admiraba todo aquel lugar, era el centro de Nagoya, era hermoso, luces de colores, mercantilismo por todos lados y restaurantes.-Date prisa, se nos hace tarde.- Anuncio para ir con prisa tras de su Senpai.

Ambos llegaban a un lugar llamado, EL DRAGON ROJO.- Es aquí.-

-¿Aquí, Senpai?-

-Si, dijo con voz suave, para entrar a lo que parecía un SPA Y RESTAURANT, dentro les recibieron haciendo reverencia y con emoción dos jovencitas con lindos vestidos CHINOS ajustados susurraron en conjunto.

-Bienvenidos al Dragón Rojo,- Souichi asintió y susurro.

-La reservación esta al nombre de Souichi Tatsumi.-

-Oh, si el paquete spa y restaurant, claro por aquí.- Dijo una de ellas llevando a ambos adentro, Morinaga admiraba todo con atención, abajo había un restaurant pero arriba al llegar donde las chicas los llevaban se podían apreciar habitaciones en las cuales, se podían ver a muchos hombres ser masajeados.

-¿Senpai que es esto?-

-Bueno, me gane un concurso, cuando fuiste a tu entrenamiento, pase comiendo ramen instantáneo todos los días y el anciano de la maldita tienda me inscribió a un concurso, así que me lo gane…- Morinaga sudaba una gotita.

-Ah… y era para dos personas supongo.-

-Obvio, sino ¿porque te traería?-

Tetsuhiro suspiro hondo.-Senpai… contigo no se puede.-

-¿Qué murmuras?-

-Nada.-

-Es aquí señores.- Una hermosa habitación al estilo chino se apreciaba, Morinaga sintió el olor a insencio y a vainilla en el lugar, los bonsái adornándolo todo y las cortinas de ceda con dragones era simplemente hermoso, Souichi se cruzaba de brazos y cuestionaba.

-¿Te agrada?-

-Hai, es muy agradable.- Morinaga sonreía, ese rostro lleno de emoción incontenible era demasiado para sus ojos miel, tanto así que observo a otro lugar y susurro.

-No podía dejar perder el premio ¿sabes?-

-Bueno, ya está bien.- Dijo acercándose a él, para notar que estaban solos.-¿Y dime Senpai que podemos hacer aquí?- Dijo sujetando su mejía y susurrando.- Sabe tengo mucho tiempo sin saber de tu cuerpo.- Souichi le miraba severo, para sujetar su muñeca y doblarla murmurando.

-Ni se te ocurra hacer una tontería, este es un lugar público.-

-I-ita-ta-ta-taeeeeeee.- Grito, al instante la puerta se abría y dos hombres se posaban en la entrada un anciano y uno de cabellos largos, el de cabello largo se aclaró la garganta y susurro. (Sip Tagata y Azuma)

-Estamos aquí para atenderlos.- Souichi arrugo las cejas y cuestiono.

-¿Qué acaso no son mujeres las que dan masaje?-

-Pues, aquí todos somos profesionales señor.- Respondió Tagata, a su lado el anciano susurraba con alegría.

-Por favor, no discutan, no hagan perder el shi de la armonía.- Expresaba soltando brillantina con sus manitas.

-Este sujeto me agrada.- Sonrió Morinaga.-

-Bah.- Se cruzó de brazos el pelo largo.- Yo, vine aquí para que mujeres me tocaran no dos hombres pervertidos.- Tagata juntaba sus cejas enfurecido.

-Por favor, señor… ¿Cuale es su nombre?-

-Tatsumi Souichi.-

-Señor Tatsumi, le aseguro que su premio será bien aplicado.- Expreso el ancianito para señalar a su compañero y susurrar.- él es el mejor masajista y acupunturista de toda JAPON.-Souichi agrego molesto.

-Por eso digo, yo quiero una mujer china.-

-Senpai.- Llamo a la calma el ojo verde.- Ya no peles, ok, aceptemos esto y ya, demoños prisa tengo mucha hambre.-

-De acuerdo, pero…- Señaló al pelo largo.- NO ME VOYA DESNUDAR FRENTE A ESTOS SUJETOS.-

-Tú solo relájate.- Dijo Tagata, para acercarse y clavarle una aguja en el cuello, dejándole inerte el brazo derecho, el cual caía sin chiste a un lado de su cuerpo.-

-Pe-pero que…-Souichi se impactó, sujetaba su brazo tratando de mover sus dedos o hacer algo, admiro el rostro del pelos largos y negros y le vio asustado.

-¿Senpai?-

-Morinaga-san, venga conmigo.- Dijo el ancianito, para llevarle tras una persiana que era ahí donde se quitaría la ropa.- Por favor, quítese la ropa y póngase la bata, nosotros nos haremos cargo de que todos tus males y los de ese sujeto se desvanezcan ok,.- El ojo verde noto como el ancianito le guiñaba un ojo y soltando un suspiro susurraba.

-Bueno ya está todo dicho.- Se quitaba la ropa con calma, y se colocaba la bata mientras el salía susurraba.-¿Senpai tú no te vas a,..?- Se silenció al ver al pelo largo ya sin ropa solo con una toalla en su cintura y tirado boca abajo en la mesa de masajes, Tagata ya lo había prácticamente desnudado.-Vaya sí que eres rápido Senpai.- El apenas y podía mover la boca, pues las agujas habían bloqueado sus nervios. Tagata se agacho y susurro en su oreja.

-Ves no fue tan difícil desnudarte.- Souichi arrugo las cejas.- Ahora te voy a quitar las agujas, solo no hagas tanto berrinche ok o si no te las clavo de nuevo.- Souichi suspiro hondo y ya siendo liberado de sus nervios, ya pudo moverse y decir severo y con voz baja.

-Usted está demente.-

-Relájate, solo vamos a hacerles masaje eso será todo.-

-Souichi asintió y con prisa el cuerpo de ambos era derramado con aceites que olían delicioso, Souichi boca abajo, mientras que Morinaga estaba boca arriba y el cual cuestionaba.-¿Em disculpe, no tendría que estar boca abajo?-

-Oh, tranquilo, no te preocupes, muchacho todo a su tiempo.- Dijo para comenzar a masajear sus piernas.

-HAY, HAY QUE RICO.- Decía el Morinaga relajándose por completo, Souichi miraba lo que le hacían y con las cejas juntas susurraba.

-Oi, Anciano, ¿que tanto le haces?-Souichi sin recibir respuesta, sintió que algo le caía enzima sobre su espalda, en la que se reacomodaban sus discos y escucho el crujir de los huesos.-AHHG.- Apenas grito, para mirar al pelo largo quien se había subido a su espalda.-¿Qu-Que mierda haces?-

-Este se llama el masaje de los pies.-Sujeto ahora su brazo y coloco una rodilla sobre su omoplato para estirarlo con fuerza y cuestionar.-¿Sientes el musculo estirarse?-

-AH, LO QUE SE ME ESTA ESTIRANDO ES OTRA COSA, ME ARRANCARAS EL BRAZO.- Grito con dolor, el pelo largo mientras a su lado Morinaga sentía las expertas caricias de aquel pequeño anciano, como vagaban en su cintura y susurraba al mismo tiempo.

-Te duelen las caderas ¿no es cierto?-

-Si un poco.-

-Puedo sentir el estrés de tu cuerpo, debes relajarte dejar que todo se acomode como se debe.-

-Si….- Cerraba los ojos con calma, presintiendo como era muy bien acariciado, a su lado Souichi emitía sonidos de huesos y gritos agudos.

-YA BASTA, JODER.-

-Tienes los tendones muy duros en los hombros, tal parece que no eres nada feliz y solo te la vives estresado, ¿Cuándo vas a dejar de ser tan enojado?- Souichi se silenció por un lado entendía lo que aquel pelo largo decía, pero es que tantas cosas que había pasado en su vida le habían hecho ser un ser tiránico y frio, admiro a Morinaga quien era masajeado en los hombros, descubría el cuerpo de él tan bien formado y tan flácido, sin preocupaciones ni nada, le envidiaba, pero también un sentimiento de deseo se formó en él, al ver esa piel, ese rostro lleno de placer en el Morinaga al sentirse un poco agitado de su pecho y partes bajas miro a otro lado y pensó.

_-"Ahora sí que me volví loco."-_ Tagata estiraba ahora su pierna haciéndole gritar von fuerza.-AHHHHHHHH, BASTARDO.-

-Relájese, por eso le duele.-

-YA, YA NO QUIERO.-

Morinaga elevaba una ceja y susurraba.- Souichi… relájate, esto es delicioso.- El mencionado se quedó de piedra al escuchar su nombre dicho y en conjunto de esa palabra "ESTO ES DELICIOSO", Tagata quien ahora masajeaba sus muslos noto las tensiones en su entre pierna y acercando su rostro al oído del pelo largo murmuro.

-Señor, tenga respeto este es un lugar publico.-

-¿DE QUE HABLAS?-

-De que tiene erecto el miembro y si no quiere que le clave una aguja en su nervio prostático será mejor que piense otra cosa.-

La cara más desencajada se dejó ver en el Tatsumi, el pelos de cuervo tenía razón, estaba excitado por… ¿Morinaga?

El masaje llego a su fin, ambos ya estaban con batas y Tagata y Azuma les llevaron a otro lugar una habitación pequeña y privada, ambos cerraban la puerta y dejaban a aquellos dos adentro, Souichi estaba con los pelos revueltos y Morinaga estaban con una hermosa expresión y sus cabellos sedosos, en segundos Souichi estallo ya solo con Morinaga.-Esto es una maldita broma, demandare a esos sujetos del concurso.-

-Senpai, cálmese, mire.- Dijo señalando a la ventana en donde ya se podía apreciar que era de noche y en la cual, también se apreció una mesita baja cerca del piso, repleta de comida y de bebidas, se movieron con calma para sentarse ambos de extremo a extremo y observando a la ventana notaron las luces de la ciudad, el paisaje era hermoso y realmente romántico. Souichi suspiro hondo y susurro.

-Al menos esto, está bien.-

Morinaga ahora dirigía su mirada a la de Souichi quien le observo serio y confuso.-Senpai… gracias.-

-¿Por qué?-

-Por traerme aquí, aunque sea por un premio.-Sonrió tiernamente con ese brillo especial en su rostro y ojos.

-Ah…- Giro su rostro en direcciona la ventana y susurro.-No, hay de que.- Estaba realmente perturbado, ese rostro.-_"Ese maldito rostro, Morinaga por qué demonios haces esa cara, es demasiado, no podría contenerme si tu…"-_ Dejo de pensar en cuanto escucho el sonido de papel rompiéndose, Souichi observo al ojo verde para ver que hacia cuando noto que este tenía un regalo en su parte de la mesa y decía para ti especialmente.- ¿Oi, que es…?-

-Senpai, ¡GRACIAS!- Grito emocionado al ver el enorme chocolate en forma de conejo.-Cielos no traje nada para darte, que vergüenza.- Souichi no entendía nada, bajo su mirada y noto en la servilleta un mensaje que decía.

"_**Sabíamos tu intenciones, lo trajiste aquí para celebrar san Valentín, sigue la corriente y dile que lo obsequiaste tú.**_

_**Ps: Somos el anciano y el pelo largo."**_

Souichi arrugo las cejas en enfado arranco la servilleta y pensó_.-"Estos malditos entrometidos, ¿Qué les hace pensar eso? San Valentín pufff a la mierda el amor."-_ Ahora Souichi noto otra nota más.

"_**No seas duro, pedazo de ira con patas, acepta de una vez que tú y el son el uno para el otro.**_

_**PS: soy el Pelo largo."**_

_-"¿Pero qué demonios?"-_ Souichi arrancaba las servilletas en cada uno había una mensaje estaba harto y deshaciéndose de las servilletas cuando.

-¿Senpai, pasa algo?- Elevo su rostro y miro a Morinaga con el enorme chocolatote en sus manos, esperando una respuesta del Tatsumi, quien agacho la mirada y noto que las servilletas ya no decían nada, incluso las que había tirado al piso habían desaparecido.

-¿Cómo hicieron eso?- Cuestiono en un murmuro.

-¿Senpai?-

-Ya, es hora de comer.- Dijo para mirarle con las cejas juntas.

-Oh… está bien.- Dijo guardando el chocolate y pensando.-_"Bueno, es imposible que Senpai, me desee un feliz san Valentín, el solo actúa y nunca expresa sus sentimiento."- _Suspiro hondo.-_"Debería estar acostumbrado a esto_."- Sujeto los palillos y se dispuso a comer.

[=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=]

Había pasado una hora, habían bebido y comido hasta el cansancio, mas sobre todo Morinaga que en esa ocasión las náuseas fueron cosa del pasado, tenía que aprovechar su buena saluda en ese momento, ambos estaban suspirando había sido una gran comida definitivamente.

-Cielos Senpai, ahora si comí demasiado.-

-Ya somos dos.- Dijo mirando a su ex asistente.- Pero en verdad si te pasaste, Jamás te había visto comer así.-

-Bueno, es que tenía mucha hambre.-

-Me alegra que así sea, ¿Ya no has estado enfermo?-

-Bueno, solo un poco.- Souichi arrugo sus cejas y cuestiono.

-¿No has ido al médico?-

-No.- Respondió para reírse un rato y murmurar.- Los doctores no son lo mío, me aterran los hospitales.-

-No seas tonto, ¿Oi y el dolor de espalda se fue?-

Morinaga agrando la mirada y haciendo movimientos en los que movía su torso de un lado a otro susurro.- Oiga si, se fue.-

-Tal parece que el anciano, pecaminoso si es un buen masajista.- Expuso Souichi cruzándose de brazos.

-JA, JA, JA, Senpai que malo eres y si, es muy bueno.- Dijo con emoción el ojo verde.

-Bueno es hora de irnos.- Susurro, poniéndose en pie con agilidad, Morinaga también lo hacía pero al instante en que agacho su cabeza para levantarse, todo prácticamente todo, le dio vueltas.

-Ags.- Llevo una mano a su cabeza y se fue de lado, Souichi le sostuvo cuestionando.

-¿Oi, que sucede?-No entendía por qué aquel mareo fue tan severo tanto así que le dio un sentimiento de vértigo, apretó los ojos y trato de dejar que su cabeza se acomodara, pues esta se sentía liviana y bastante rara, Souichi le ayudo a sentarse y susurro.-¿Qué te pasa?-

El episodio, termino, abría los ojos con lentitud y notaba que todo estaba ya en su lugar por fin, miro a Souichi quien estaba preocupado y susurro.- Lo-Lo siento Senpai, me maree.- Dijo con voz apagada.- Perdóname.-

-No te disculpes.- Susurro con voz seria.-Sera mejor que regresemos a casa.-

-Hai.- Souichi le ayudo a ponerse en pie y ya ambos de pie se miraron, Morinaga noto el rostro preocupado de su Tatsumi tanto que susurro con voz bajita.- No te preocupes, estoy bien, solo fue un mareo.-

-Tonto…- Susurro mirando al piso, a lo que Morinaga sujeto su barbilla entre sus dedos y elevar con calma su rostro, Souichi vio venir el beso y con prisa cerro los ojos, sintiendo los labios suaves y cálidos del ojo verde, quien le abrazaba con calma, se estremeció de pies a cabeza, pues había pasado mucho tiempo desde que no recibía un beso así de cálido y amoroso, escucharon ruidos afuera y Morinaga se separó, para susurrarle.

-Perdón, yo…-

-…- Llevaba una mano a su boca y susurro.- Ya no importa, date prisa, hay que irnos de aquí.- Abrieron la puerta y enseguida fueron guiados por las chicas chinas, a donde estaba su ropa,

En el vestidor de Senpai este ya salía, para ir por sus zapatos y ponérselos, cuando de pronto escucho, en el de Morinaga.- Oh cielos.- Souichi presto atención.-¿Es imposible, a lo mejor se equivocaron?- Al sentir la voz angustiada de su ex asistente se acercó a la cortina y cuestiono.

-¿Oye, todo está bien, que ocurre?-

-Se… Senpai, creo que amm… espere.- Se silenció un rato y murmuro.- SI SON LOS MIOS, PERO POR QUE NO… AGG, POR QUE NO CIERRA.- grito con impotencia, adentro el luchaba con el botón y el cierre de su pantalón, había luchado con subirlos de sus caderas y ahora estaba sin poder abrocharlos, rápidamente Morinaga pensó_.-"No puede ser que este así por la comida de hoy, esto es imposible."_- Arrugaba las cejas_,-"¿Esto es una broma acaso?_"- Sin lograr cerrar su pantalón, lo que hizo fue jalar más su camisa y cerrar la chaqueta para disimular que no había logrado su cometido, salía del vestidor y susurraba.- Ya estoy listo, perdone Senpai.-

-Vamos.- Dijo sin darle importancia el pelo largo…

Tras unas cortinas, Tagata miraba a Azuma y cuestionaba.-¿Qué le hiciste, Azuma?-

-Bueno, am… yo nada, es decir solo acomode sus caderas, estaban muy angostas.- Sonrió.

-Es así porque es hombre baka.-

-Sí, pero si no el dolor de espalda iba a ser un problema.- Tagata suspiro hondo y susurro.

-Creo que nos estamos involucrando demasiado.-

-No digas eso si te encanta, molestar a Souichi.-

-Es inevitable, en fin, ¿Ahora que pasara?-

-Pues ya no hay marcha a tras, ya llego a los dos meses y nuestro milagrito va a crecer más.-

-Santo cielo.- Tagata sudo una gotita.- Solo espero que los demás dioses no me quieran ahorcar.-

-No lo creo, más bien creo que seguirán tu ejemplo.- Azuma sonreía, vamos, ya cumplimos aquí. Pronto se desaparecieron.

[=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=]

Ya estaban en casa, el clima era verdaderamente incomodo entre ellos, aquel beso le había hecho sentir cosas muy raras a Souichi y Morinaga no dejaba de pensar en su pequeña lucha con su pantalón, pero dejando esto a un lado susurro.-Me la pase muy bien Senpai.-

-Si… Yo también.-

Tetsuhiro demostró una sonrisa y susurro.- Gracias por le regalo de san Valentín.-

Souichi se estreso.-¡QUE NO…!- No pudo continuar ya que su Morinaga ya le besaba y susurraba con voz picara y susurrante.

-Souichi… ¿Quieres seguir con lo que iniciamos allá?-

-Baka.- Dijo intentando apartarle y siendo jaloneado a la habitación que le pertenecía, cuando de pronto Morinaga se detuvo y cuestiono.-¿En la mía o en la tuya?-

-Estás loco, yo no… humm.- Recibió otro beso, paso seguido la mano pervertida de su ojo verde bajaba por su pecho para llegar a su entre pierna y confesar.

-Senpai, de-debo confesarle que ahora mismo estoy muy excitado.-

-Eres un pervertido, ¿cómo que ya te excitaste? ¿Con un beso?-

-Es que tus labios.- Le besaba.- Tus gemidos y jadeos son lo más excitante, Senpai.-

-Deja de hablar tonte-rias.- Intento alejarlo.-Ya quítate.-

-No…- Murmuro mientras llevaba sus dedos entre la ropa interior de su Senpai, quien comenzó a temblar y fue llevado adentro de su alcoba, en la cual fue tirado a la cama, Morinaga se le tiro enzima, estaba a cuatro sobre su Senpai quien, no dejaba de jadear y gemir por las caricias del ojo verde, quien ahora elevaba su camisa y tocaba sus tetillas las apretaba y las hacia ponerse duras y más sensibles.-Mo-Morinaga.-

-Senpai…- Dijo le llamo con voz sensual, causando en el un sonrojo elevado, también los gemidos de Morinaga lo ponían excitado a él, pronto se quitaron la ropa y Morinaga seguía besando su boca, su lengua se encontraba con la de su Tatsumi la cual reclamaba liderazgo en aquella cavidad, mientras que sus piernas eran sujetadas por los pliegues y entre besos Morinaga susurraba.-Souichi… ya no puedo más, mira, mira como estoy.- Dijo para observarle con deseo y lujuria, Souichi dirigió una mirada rápida al miembro de Morinaga el cual estaba duro y palpitante.- No puedo soportarlo más, necesito entrar en ti.- Confeso con voz temblorosa.- Para acariciar el glande en aquella entrada, Souichi sostuvo su aliento al sentir la punzante presión de aquel miembro, con prisa agrando la mirada y jimio elevado.

-¡AHHGG! Bas-BASTARDO ESO DOLIO.- Morinaga no paro, en más siguió adentrándose aunque el dolor en su Senpai era severo, pero llevando su mano sujeto el miembro de Souichi para masturbarlo y así hacer caer el líquido trasparente por el tronco del aquel miembro y perderse entre los bajos y morir en su entrada, ahora ya lubricada por el pre semen de su propio dueño, Morinaga no aguanto más y comenzó a mover sus caderas una y otra vez, Souichi se aferró a su cuello y capturo sus labios mientras gritaba por instantes en su boca, aquello los volvió locos a ambos, Morinaga sintió como aquel lugar se relajaba de manera apresurada y continuo una y otra vez, ensanchándola más y dando más libertad a su miembro para tocar con prisa el lugar que volvía loco a Senpai, ante esto, ambos emitieron un sonido elevado y el orgasmo se vio cercano, sus músculos se tensaron al mismo tiempo y las contracciones en ambos miembros se presentaron, avecinando la eyaculación, unas envestidas más y ambos se corrieron al mismo tiempo, gimiendo por lo alto, las respiraciones se encontraban en sus rostros y Morinaga susurraba.

-Souichi… te amo.-

-…- Recibió al Morinaga en su pecho, quien callo con pesadez tratando de recuperar su aliento, y sintiendo algo tremendamente raro, el calor de sus cuerpos el sudor de estos y la sensación de querer permanecer así junto a el para siempre, pero aquel abrazo se cortó, al escuchar de Morinaga un quejido y molestia.

-No, ahora no.- Dijo para separarse sin querer de su Senpai, se sentó en la cama y llevo su mano a su pecho, trataba de luchar con esa sensación de vómito, pero no podía soportarlo, llevo rápidamente su mano a la boca y se levantó apresurado, para ir al cuarto de baño, el inodoro fue su mejor aliado… Souichi, se incorporó, despacio pues aun dolía lo ocurrido y con voz confusa se preguntó.

-¿Qué le estará pasando?- Con dolor intenso pero a costa de esto, llego al cuarto de baño y susurro.-Oye esto ya no es gracioso.-

Morinaga quien estaba sujeto a los costados de la taza del baño murmuro.-No entiendo nada, ahg…- Se formó de nuevo aquel sentimiento y grito.- SENPAI SALGA POR FAVOR.-

-No.- Respondió notando como el volvía a vomitar severamente.- Cielos esto, no es bueno, llamare a Matsuda-san.-

-No, por favor…- Dijo apenas y con lágrimas en los ojos y temblores en todo el cuerpo.- Ya me pasara.-

-Si pero volverá. Debes ir a aun doctor.-

-No, quie… uggh.- Volvía a vomitar.

-Cielos.- Suspiro hondo. -iré por algo para el mal estar.

Tetsuhiro se quedo solo en el baño, miraba con odio el agua en el retrete y se reganaba el solo.- AGGG, PERO QUE PASA CONMIGO, NO PUEDO ESTAR ENFERMO,- Ahora que ya sentía que estaba mejor, se levantó despacio, para llegar al lavamanos en donde enjuago su boca con esmero, tomaba su cepillo de dientes y la pasta y limpiaba su boca, mientras pensaba.- _"Esto, debe estar pasando por alguna razón, ¿Pero cuál? No estoy estresado, ya arregle el asunto con Senpai de mi nuevo trabajo."-_ Enjuagaba su boca de nuevo y suspiraba mirándose al espejo.-¿Qué es lo que te está pasando Tetsuhiro?- Souichi llego con una azucara y limón, cualquiera de esas dos cosas ayudaría el malestar de Morinaga eso pensó.

**TACHAN! Uffff fue un capitulo super largo y espero haya sido de su agrado eme m…. no comas ancias el momento en que se sepa todo llegara con el tercer mes espero y les haya gustado nos vemos en los comentarios ja ne!**


	4. Chapter 4 Tradiciones golpe de realidad

cas de la secta y lectoras hermosas ! Quiero advertirles que este capitulo contiene lemon … . Si no pueden resistirlo será mejor que ya no sigan este fic u.u con el dolor d emi alma se los digo pero cumpliendo a las normas de que es un mpreg y que la pana crece pos tiene que ser asi ! Ahora bien, les dejo el capitulo espero lo disfruten lloren, rian y griten con el !

Quiero dar gracias a mi MUSA Abigail La Fey nena te quiero y suerte, te mando muchas vibras ! Y un saludo especial a Giselle Sano Sanito malvada no me dejas comentarios u.u en fin a las locas del wazapp y a mi amadísima pero timida Hiro Daisuky Dangirl ! Nena te adoro ! Espero sigas mejor en fin nos vemos en los comentarios ja ne !

9 MESES.

By:

Aurora la maga.

3: Tradiciones, golpe de realidad.

Marzo 15 del 2015 …

La vida continuaba, después de ese agradable y gratificante spa, Senpai y Morinaga regresaron a sus labores diarias, aunque el ojo verde estaba de vacaciones, de vez en cuando apoyaba a su pelo largo quien, preparaba un nuevo experimento, ya con los asistentes escogidos él trabajaba mucho más aprisa ; la ayuda de Morinaga para instruirlos en lo más esencial fue de mucha ayuda ; Mas sin embargo, el esfuerzo de Morinaga fue decayendo, los síntomas de su aún desconocido embarazo lo tumbaban de manera brutal a la cama, las náuseas habían cesado al menos, pero no había ocasión en que el por algo que le diera asco o algún olor fuerte el fuera corriendo al baño, su cuerpo estaba realmente exhausto, tanto así que esa mañana le llamo a su Senpai y susurro angustiado por teléfono.

-Senpai, lo siento, pero la verdad no me siento nada bien.- Souichi tenía el móvil en una mano y con la otra cerraba la puerta del laboratorio para salir al pasillo.

-Te dije que deberías ir al doctor, te lo vengo diciendo desde enero, ¿ Cuándo me harás caso cabezón ? -

-Lo lamento en verdad, no tengo ánimos para todo ese tipo de cosas, debe ser un virus que pesque o que se yo.-

-Virus o no, debes ver a alguien … - Souichi se la pensó un rato y susurro.- Haru, vendrá en estos días, Matsuda-san me dijo que tenía una capacitación en la ciudad en una pequeña clínica, no quiero que opongas resistencia, iras con él y no se hable más ok.-

-Pero Senpai.-

-No, rezongos, estúpido y acepta eso, Haru no le gusta los hospitales grandes pues es un poco humilde y caritativo, ahora prométeme que iras con el.-

-Está bien … ¿Cuándo será eso ? -

-Creo que dijo que vendría a fin de mes.-

-Agggg.- Sonido de alguien muriéndose se presentó en la línea.-Esta bien, podre resistir.-

- ¿ Dime que es lo que te pasa ahora ? para que estés tan mal.-

-Bueno … - Dijo aclarándose la garganta.- Para serte sincero es algo muy extraño.-

-Ya dime.-

-Bu-bueno … me siento adormilado, y emmm está el asunto de que me arden … a … algunas cosas en mi cuerpo.-

- ¿ Algunas cosas, se más claro, quieres ? -

-Ammm, Senpai, etto. Es muy vergonzoso mejor te lo digo cuando regreses.-

-Arg.- Gruño.- Como quieras.- Corto la llamada sin despedirse y en cuanto abrió la puerta del laboratorio su móvil sonó de nuevo, lo sujeto con rapidez y grito severo.- Ya déjame en paz, me lo dirás cuando llegue en la noche, ahora déjate de atascarte de comida y has ejercicio estas engordando.-

- ¿ Souichi ? -

- … - El pelo largo se silenció al reconocer aquella voz la cual no era de Morinaga.- ¿ Vi-viejo ? -

-Supongo que eso no era para mí.-

-E … supones bien, ¿ A qué se debe esta sorpresa ? - Se preguntó el de gafas volviendo a cerrar del laboratorio pues luego de cortar con Morinaga la había corrido para abrirla.

- Estoy en la ciudad, y quería pasar a verles, pero Matsuda-san me ha dicho que Kanako entro al internado y que no puedo verla hasta que le den licencia y tu … ¿Podemos vernos en unas horas en casa de Matsuda ? -

-E … - Se la estaba pensando ¿ Por qué dudaba ? Antes hubiera dicho si, deprisa, pero el hecho de tener a Morinaga enfermo lo hizo diferir en su decisión, con calma suspiro hondo y susurro.-De acuerdo, en cuanto me desocupe voy a casa de Matsuda.-

-Muy bien … ya que es algo muy serio lo que tengo que decirte.-

- ¿ Todo está bien, viejo ? -

-Claro, que tengas un excelente día.- Susurro para cortar con calma la llamada, Souichi enseguida suspiro hondo, con calma se metió de nuevo al laboratorio a finalizar sus investigaciones de ese día. El cual se fue de prisa, era increíble como el 2015 se estaba yendo con suma agilidad, apenas y sentía el tiempo, estaba alistándose para irse cuando escucho a uno de sus asistentes exclamar a la chica que era su compañera en el laboratorio de Senpai.

-Sí, te doy toda la razón, los Onsen a pesar de ser un relajante lugar también son curativos.-

-Ha, me encantaría ir, con mis amigas y relajarme un rato.-

-La verdad, lo necesitamos.- Souichi cerro su casillero y tomando su mochila se quedó pensando, quizás un Onsen era lo que necesitaba Morinaga, pues el hecho de ver venir la separación tal vez lo estaba poniendo muy estresado.

- " Él siempre se pone así, cuando algo se interpone en su camino … es un debilucho, pero ahora sí que está exagerando. " - pensó, para escuchar de sus asistentes.

-Hasta mañana, Senpai.-

-Adiós.- Murmuro el mientras cerraba con llave el laboratorio y seguía pensando.- " Un Onsen, sería perfecto para que se relaje …" - Dijo aquello y continuo más rápido su caminata, tenía que ir a casa de Matsuda y después salir de ahí para el apartamento, eran las 6 de la tarde apenas así que tenía mucho tiempo.

[=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=]

En casa de Matsuda, ambos adultos bebían té, el de coleta cuestionaba a su cuñada, de todo lo que había ocurrido últimamente con sus hijos, aliviado por que Tomoe estaba muy feliz en américa y por qué Kanako estaba muy contenta con todas las amigas que hizo en el internado, el suspiraba hondamente completamente feliz, pero la preocupación se formó en su rostro al escuchar de Matsuda.-El que no ha estado muy bien que digamos es Souichi.-

-Por eso estoy aquí en este momento.-

- ¿ De qué hablas Souji ? -

-Souichi está a punto de llegar a los 30 años y nunca le he conocido una novia o acompañante, no quiero que se quede solo eso sería muy malo ; de mi parte, Hanako me encargo a los chicos y aunque sea mi hijo mayor debo preocuparme por el.-

-Entiendo … - Matsuda admiro el enorme folio que traía Souji y trago grueso enseguida pensó.- " Acaso Souji a …" -El ruido en la entrada le hizo cortar sus pensamientos, para con prisa mirar al pelo largo quien traía una camisa verde de botones un jean y mientras se quitaba los tenis en la entrada decía al tiempo que bajaba su mochila.

-Ya estoy en casa.- Souji se movió apresurado a su lado y grito emocionado.

- ¡ HIJO, QUE BUENO VERTE ! -

-Viejo, esta misteriosa aparición tuya me huele a que algo muy malo estas planeando.-

-Vamos, no seas cruel conmigo, ¿ Acaso no puedo visitarlos ? -

-Bueno, la última vez que estuviste aquí, dijiste que no regresarías en un buen tiempo, por cosa de investigación de unos gusanos de invierno en un país extranjero.- Souji sudo una gotita y susurro con calma.

-De acuerdo, me descubriste … - Dijo para que ambos por fin se acomodaran en la sala, Matsuda fue a la cocina para tomar tazas y una jarra con agua y bolsitas de té, con calma sirvió en tres tazas y colocando dos terrones de azúcar a cada una susurro.

-Souji-san solo se preocupa por ti Souichi.-

-Bueno entonces dime que te trae por acá.- Souji se aclaró la garganta y admiro el rostro de su hijo con seriedad.

-Primero debo contarte algo que me paso.- Expuso.- Estaba en el amazonas, había una flor hermosa, la arranca dedos así se llama, tiene unas púas alrededor de las hojas que si te pinchan te haría pedazos los dedos con sus toxinas y … -

-Ya, ve al grano viejo.-

-Bueno, mientras buscaba esa flor, me paso algo, ¡ UN JABALI ME SIGUIO ! Sentí la muerte de cerca te juro que si no fuera por una enorme palmera y mis artes de escalador seria presa de esas fauces, y ahora sería lo que más amo, GUSANOS comiendo un cuerpo putrefacto.- Tanto Matsuda como Souichi le observaron con impresión, a lo que Matsuda susurro dirigiendo su rostro a otro lado.

-No cabe duda, Souji le tiene miedo a su hijo, está inventando todo eso.-

- ¿ Y qué demonios tiene eso que ver conmigo viejo loco ? -

Souji se rasco la nuca y susurro.- Bueno mucho … mi vida paso frente a mí, vi a Tomoe con Kurokawa-san y me alegre porque al menos ellos estaban juntos, Kanako y sus amigas. Ya que ella me mando una foto de lo feliz que esta entre todas esas chicas y sus maestros … pero.-

- ¿ Pero ? -

-Pero en cambio tu … - Ahora le miro con tristeza.- Tu estas solo y te estás haciendo viejo.-

-Solo tengo 27 años, viejo.-

-Sí, pero no puedes estar todo el tiempo solo, menos compartiendo un apartamento con un amigo, ¿ Qué vas a hacer cuando tengas una novia o familia ? -Souichi le negó la mirada hacia un costado y elevando su mano a su barbilla, susurro.

-Yo no he pensado en eso … -

-CLARO, ESO PENSE.- dijo emocionado, ahora tomando su folio.- Por eso, platique con uno de mis colegas, me presento a su hija es una hermosa mujer y muy hogareña, es tan linda ella.- Dijo con ojos brillantes.- Me recuerda mucho a tu madre.- Souichi agrandaba la mirada, sacaba la enorme fotografía de ella.- Le he hablado mucho de ti … y esta ansiosa por conocerte, su nombre es Akemi-chan.- Senpai analizo la enorme fotografía tamaño cuadro y murmuro.

- ¿ A-Akemi ? -

-Haiii, hijo te hice una cita de concertación.- Souichi no entendía nada.- Es una cita matrimonial chico.-

- ¿ UNA QUE ? -El pelo largo se ponía de pie con prisa y miraba a su viejo realmente enfadado.- ¿ Por qué hiciste semejante cosa ? -

-Pues por lo que te dije, no quiero morir en mis viajes y saber que te quedaste solo, para siempre.- Lloriqueo.-Ahora escucha iremos en unos días.-Explicaba con entero entusiasmo, haciéndole sentarse de nuevo y sentándose a su lado, exponiendo hermosas ideas.- Sera genial iremos a un parque la conocerás ahí y te le declararas y en unos años, serán esposos, que diga el otro año se casaran y en un mes sabremos que seré abuelo y entonces … -

-Oi, ¿ Qué demonios te pasa, viejo tonto ? - Dijo empujándolo con suavidad.- ¿ Por qué hiciste eso sin mi consentimiento ? -

-Bueno hijo esto, es que sabía que por tu cuenta nunca saldría algo así … ¿O es que acaso ya tienes novia ? - Souichi se sonrojo y susurro.

-Eso no te interesa.-

-Claro que si, así que no se hable , mas iras y sabes que no se debe de dejar plantada a la chica o nuestra familia quedaría marcada para siempre.- Souichi se masajeo la frente, la verdad estaba molesto por eso que acababa de hacer su viejo, tanto así que decidió mejor retirarse de la casa de Matsuda, no sin antes decirle el de la coleta, que él se quedaría unos días hasta la cita ; Souichi abandono la casa caminaba por la avenida con el enorme portafolio bajo s brazo pensando con profundidad todo.

- " Pero que se cree este viejo tonto, ¿acaso tengo cara de soltero desesperado ? , además una mujer …" -Se detuvo para admirar todo a su alrededor, y elevar su mirada al callejón en donde encontró el poste de luz y la esquina en donde él y su impetuoso Kohai, habían estado haciendo cosas que no debían, Apretó sus puños y murmuro.-Yo no necesito a nadie, ahora, solo debo de pensar en mi carrera y ya … - Analizo su brazo en donde estaba la enorme fotografía, le quito el folio y la doblo para clocarla en una bolsa de manila muy al fondo de su mochila en donde, yacía ropa sucia y susurro.-Sera mejor que Morinaga no se entere de esto, o será un infierno.- Se apuró a llegar al apartamento en donde …

[=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=]

Miraba al techo con toda la ropa revuelta y tirada en el piso, estaba impactado, lo único que le quedaba eran los pans y las pijamas de elástico, lo demás había sido un calvario, ninguno de sus pantalones le subía de las caderas y los que si llegaban a pasar por esta no llegaban a cerrarse, soltó un suspiro y llevando su mano a su abdomen susurro entre sollozos.- ¿ Qué está pasando ? - Así como estaba no se podía notar la pequeña elevación que apenas y comenzaba a sobresalir por debajo de su ombligo, si, su vientre apenas y crecía pero en cuanto se sentaba si se podía ver un poco aquella tripita, algo sumamente extraño para el que siempre fue delgado. Se puso de pie y haciendo sonar la tela de sus pans por la fricción de sus piernas comenzó a recogerlo todo, pues, su Senpai no tardaría en llegar. –Debo hacer algo con esto, no puedo verme así ante el.- Murmuro con entera preocupación, nunca le preocupo la apariencia, pero ahora no sabía por qué hacía tanto berrinche por cualquier niñería, se puso de pie y corto sus acciones para admirar la hora en el reloj de su mesa de noche, de prisa susurro.- ¡ DIOS LA CENA ! - salió corriendo a la cocina y enseguida saco el pollo que iba a preparar de la nevera, al menos estaba descongelado, abrió el paquete de almacenamiento al vacío y enseguida dejo caer la pechuga en un recipiente, al cual deposito mostaza y unas gotas de limón, mientras rápidamente sacaba el cilantro de las cajas de vegetales y se apresuraba a picarlo, con prisa lo puso en el pollo y comenzó a amasarlo con sus manos, para revolver la mostaza y limón. Mientras lo hacía un sentimiento extraño se fue formando en su pecho y mente, aquella suavidad entre sus dedos lo hizo descolocarse un poco, sentía sus dedos húmedos y no pudo evitar el acordarse de esa noche en cañada, en donde había enseñado a su Senpai a atenderse en su retaguardia. Morinaga cerró los ojos y soltó un jadeo susurrando.- Ahh Senpai … - Regreso a la realidad cuando escucho la puerta abriese y quien entraba murmuraba.

-Ya llegue.-

Abrió enorme los ojos y bajo la mirada, su pene estaba erecto, solo con tocar el pollo lo hizo ponerse excitado.-Mhhgg.- Se sonrojo por completo.

- ¿ Qué te pasa ? - Cuestiono, el de gafas, llegando a la cocina.

-Na-Nada.- Mintió notando como este se soltaba la coleta y susurraba.

-Voy a ducharme, ¿ Ya está la comida ? -

-E … en un rato Senpai.-

-Bueno, porque muero de hambre, ¿ Qué cocinaste ? - Morinaga noto como se acercaba.

-AHHH, SE-SENPAI.-Le cortó el paso con ese grito.-Etto, es una sorpresa ahora vaya a bañarse.-

- ¿ Qué pasa contigo ? -

-Na-da.- Respondió con nerviosismo notando como Senpai se iba al baño, mientras Morinaga soltaba un suspiro y susurraba.-Soy un pervertido.- Separo sus manos de aquel pobre pollo y con calma, lavo sus manos muy bien, las baño de limón para que el olor a pollo no quedaran impregnado en sus dedos, con prisa se movió para prepararlo todo mientras Souichi se bañaba y el saboreaba, los olores de la cocina, el aroma a ajo al cocinarse nunca le había hecho sentir tan hambriento, cuando coloco aquellas delgadas pechugas al fuego, el olor de limón y mostaza se hizo muy presente, tanto que lo hizo babear y susurrar.-Ya tengo hambre.- Fui a la pequeña máquina que cocinaba el arroz y lo olfateo todo, parecía estar exquisito y casi listo, Se apuró a tomar dos recipientes hondos y coloco las bolitas de arroz blanco, coloco una hoja de yerba buena arriba y pronto sirvió en platos planos, el pollo a la plancha, acompañado de ensalada y panes, y no podía faltar la sopa, la mesa estaba servida, miraba como su obra de arte estaba en la tabla de la mesa del centro de su sala y agachándose frente a esta expuso con calma.-Huele muy bien … - Miro al sanitario y grito.- ¿ Senpai, ya vas a salir ? -

-Ya casi.- Grito este dándose los últimos chorros de agua, mientras su pelo azul negro estaba inquieto, la tripa le chillaba a horrores y ya quería iniciar, pero debía de esperarlo, su angustia y zozobra se terminó al notar como Souichi se apuraba a salir, y llevaba una toalla a su cabeza, el por otro lado susurraba.

- ¿ Hay no me digas que todavía te falta vestirte ? - Miro a la comida y a la puerta del cuarto de Souichi desesperado, se puso de pie y fue a la puerta de Souichi en la cual.-Senpai, ¿ Podrías apurarte ? -

-Ya va … - Dijo para darse prisa.

-Tengo hambre.-

-Tu últimamente tienes mucha hambre.-Dijo ahora abriendo la puerta.- Ni siquiera me peine, eres un impaciente.-

-Dese prisa por favor.- Expuso Morinaga empujándolo por detrás, para notar como la comida abundante en la mesa aun emitía un humito de lo caliente que estaba.

- ¿ Esa es la cena ? -

-Sí, Si.- Dijo emocionado y sentándose, para juntar sus manos y gritar.- ¡ GRACIAS POR LA COMIDA ! - Souichi admiro como él, se hacía de todo a paso acelerado y elevando una ceja murmuro.

- ¿ Si tanto tenías hambre por que no comiste primero ? -

-Por qué no, demmm, debo esperarlo.-

Souichi soltó un suspiro y susurro, con calma.- Esto es demasiado, ¿ Sabes ? -

-No para nada, es lo que siempre comemos.-

-Mentira, tu siempre comes unas bolas de arroz ensalada y ya … esto es como para cinco personas.-

-Por dios Senpai, que intentas decir.-

-Que estas comiendo de mas.- Morinaga se detuvo, trago lo que tenía en la boca y le miro con seriedad, para pronto en sus ojos juntarse lágrimas y llorar al mismo tiempo que decía.

-No tenías que ser tan malo.-

- ¿ He ? -

-No tenías que llamarme gordo.-

- ¿ Yo, no dije eso ? -

-Porque eres tan malo.- Dijo poniéndose en pie y salir corriendo, pero regresar por su plato y encerrarse en la recamara, Souichi se quedó pasmado, en su soledad se preguntó.

- ¿ Pero qué demonios fue eso ? - Se puso de pie, llego a la puerta de Morinaga la cual siempre estaba abierta, pero esta estaba cerrada.- ¿ Oi, Morinaga ? -

-Vete, déjame en paz.-

-PERO QUE TE PASA.-

-No quiero ver tu malvado rostro, Senpai malo.-

- ¿ JAHHH ? - Cuestionaba con impacto.-Morinaga ya deja esto, te estas portando extraño.- Souichi escuchaba sollozos dentro de la habitación, tanto así que le asusto.- Oi abre la puerta.-

-No … largo.-

-Óyeme a mí no me vas a tratar así, abre ya la maldita puerta.-

-QUE NO.-

-SI no lo haces la tiro.-

-Bueno.-Dijo para que el ojo verde la abriera un poco y le mirara con los ojos llorosos.- ¿ Qué quieres, hombre sin sentimientos ? -

- ¿ Hombres sin sentimientos ? - Cuestiono irritado y empujando la puerta.- ¿ Quiero saber qué demonios te está pasando ? - Morinaga se sentó en la cama y miro al piso susurrando.

-No me pasa nada.-

-Claro que sí, estas actuando raro, primero contento luego llorando y ahora molesto, ¿ Hay algo que me estas ocultando de nuevo ? - Morinaga miro a un lado.- Es cierto dijiste que me ibas a decir lo que te pasaba hoy cuando regresara.- Morinaga continuo en silencio.- ¡ HABLA POR UNA VEZ ! -

Morinaga no aguanto aquello comenzó a llorar y a sentirse irritado.- Pues, no sé, no sé qué me pasa ¡ ENTIENDES O TENGO QUE HACERTE UN MALDITO DIBUJO ! - Souichi se impactó.

-Ahí está de nuevo, lloras y te enfadas, pareces una hormona con patas.- Morinaga se limpió las lágrimas,

-Crees que no lo he notado, esto se está saliendo de mis manos.- Dijo con tristeza el Morinaga.- Algo está pasando y no sé qué es.-

-Ya te dije que debes ir al médico.-

-Esto no es de médicos, como voy a llegar a un hospital y decir … Hola, estoy aquí porque me pasa esto y esto.-

-Se supone que para eso es el hospital.- Susurro con suavidad el pelo largo.

-Es que, no me siento mal, es solo que … - Trago grueso.

- ¿ Qué, habla de una vez ? -

-Bueno, ya … -Miro al piso.- No te rías de mi ok.-

-No, que pasa.-

-Desde hace dos meses y medio que he venido con nauseas, mareos, ahora recientemente aumente de peso y sobre eso súmale los cambios de humor y hoy … me excite tocando el pollo, ESO ES RARO.-

- … - Souichi puso rostro de sarcasmo.- Tu lo que tienes es que estas estresado y nervioso por el nuevo trabajo, eso es todo.-

- ¿ Pero tanto así, Souichi ? -

-Claro, la cantidad de emoción que tienes, y de expectativas causan este tipo de reacciones en tu cuerpo, son toxinas en tu cerebro eso es todo.-

- ¿ Y qué sucede con lo de mis senos ? -

- ¿ Qué pasa con ellos ? -

-Me arden mucho y sin mencionar que me ha salido bello en la barbilla.-

- ¿ Ah, de que hablas ? - Morinaga se agacho.

-Estoy horrible, estoy subiendo de peso, y a mí que no me salía bello ahora tengo, ahhhh, Senpai aléjate de mí soy horrendo.-

-Eres un alarmista, solo eso, escucha.- Se acero a él y le puso la mano sobre su hombro.- Lo estaba pensando antes de venir a casa.- Creo que tu y yo necesitamos ir a un Onsen.-

- ¿ ONSEN ? - Cuestiono impactado Morinaga, mirándole confuso.- ¿ Senpai tu sabes que es ese lugar verdad ? -

-Bueno sé que es bueno para relajar el cuerpo y las aguas son curativas.-

- ¿ Solo eso sabes ? -

-Si … yo no viajo mucho, ¿recuerdas ? -Morinaga sonrió con picardía y murmuro.

-Está bien. Pero, ¿como costearemos eso ? -

-Buena pregunta … - Dijo elevando su dedo a su barbilla.-Hummm, se cómo no te preocupes.-

-Bueno … - Souichi dedico una mirada tranquila a Morinaga quien la esquivo y enseguida dijo.-Por el momento, creo que debo de aguantar hasta que llegue Haru verdad.-

-Si … - Respondió con calma.- Ahora regresa a la sala.- Ambos se ponían en pie de la cama, Morinaga noto como Souichi se iba y pensaba.

- " Je, je, je Senpai debiste investigar primero que es un Onsen. " -Ahora su imaginación volaba, para después escuchar la voz de su Senpai llamarle, se movió de prisa a la sala, en donde compartieron el resto de la cena y vieron la televisión un rato, el pelo largo observaba con atención al ojo verde, pensaba en que no se veía tan horrible como el Morinaga se lo imaginaba, solo estaba un poquito pasadito apenas y se le notaba, además ese rostro lleno de felicidad y alegría lo ponían muy tranquilo y animado, pronto llegaron las 10 de la noche, Souichi se despedía mientras Morinaga susurraba.

-Está bien que descanses … -

- ¿ Tú no te duermes aun ? -

-No. Tengo que lavar ropa.- Expuso con calma, para dejar partir a su ojo miel, mientras el sacaba la ropa de deporte vieja, y se preparaba a lavarla en la lavadora, pronto admiro la mochila de Souichi tirada en el piso, se agacho y la abrió con calma susurrando.-De seguro tiene ropa sucia aquí, como siempre.- Enseguida sacaba camisetas y algunas calcetas, para con prisa sacar otra más y dejar caer un sobre.- Oppa.- Susurro, se agacho despacio y comenzó a recoger las cosas sueltas que se salieron del sobre, se trataban de tarjetas de un enorme parque y restaurante- ¿ Qué es esto ? - Se preguntó para sacar lo que el sobre contenía y admirar la enorme foto de la chica, abajo se rezaba letras en color dorado.- " Cita matrimonial, familia Tatsumi y Nagumi " - Morinaga arrugo la foto de nuevo y la metió en el sobre, sus cejas estaban juntas y la expresión de sus ojos cambio a una de verdad triste y preocupada.-Souichi … ¿Acaso tú ? -

Muchas cosas llegaron a su cabeza, desde la idea más loca en que su Senpai le engañaba, hasta a concentrarse en que el, quería una novia, mientras metía la ropa en la lavadora y esparcía el jabón en polvo susurro.-Souichi, tu … ¿quieres una esposa ? - En su pecho se provocó un vacío, pensó que las cosas no estaban tan bien con ellos y por eso él había pedido esa cita, con tristeza, admiro la ropa dar vueltas dentro del artefacto, se había quedado ido mirando y pensando.- " Quizás él quiere, acostarse con una mujer, o quizás … . " - Se revolvía los cabellos y susurraba.-No, no pienses esas cosas, Senpai no ira, si, por algo esa foto estaba doblada y escondida … . O es que acaso el … ¿Me lo quería ocultar ? -Miro hacia las habitaciones y susurro.-Souichi … -

[=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=]

Los días siguientes fueron un martirio para Morinaga, quien se encontraba en el laboratorio esa mañana, de viernes 20 de marzo, observaba a los asistentes de su Tatsumi y respiraba tranquilo ya que la única razón por la que él había regresado a ayudarle en esa semana, era para averiguar quién era la muchacha de la foto, pero ninguna de la universidad era esa chica, estaba frustrándose pues, tuvo que seguir a Senpai a todas partes, incluso con el profesor Fukushima. No había rastros de ella, Souichi noto lo sospechosos que estaba Tetsuhiro pero decidió darle su espacio y no preguntar, pues el deducía que como siempre el ocultaría todo lo que le pasaba ; pronto llego la hora de ir a casa y en cuanto caminaban por los callejones Souichi, saco un folleto del bolsillo de su chaqueta.- Toma.-

- ¿ Qué es esto, Senpai ? -

-Es el folleto, de los Osen a los cuales iremos.-

-Oh vaya. Que emocionante.- Dijo con un rostro más animado.

-Espero eso te relaje un poco.-

-Lo hará.- Dijo con voz desanimada, para seguir en silencio caminando mientras Souichi.

- "¿ Qué esta pasando, de nuevo me está ocultando algo ?" - Se la pensaba.

-Y … ¿ En dónde está. Ubicado, Zao Dai-Rotemburo ? - Cuestiono Morinaga.

-En Tokyo.-

- ¿ Iremos a Tokyo ? -

-Hai … - Respondió con calma y seriedad el pelo largo.

- ¿ Pero y sus investigaciones ? -

-Eso puede esperar, además solo iremos un día.-

-Si tiene razón.- Agrego el Morinaga, llegando a su lado y juntándose a su Senpai, quería detenerle y besarle en plena calle, pero decidió mejor no hacer pues estaba confundido, ya no sabía si su Senpai necesitaba de él, agacho su rostro y se fue quedando a tras, Souichi no dijo nada solo continuo caminando.

A un costado en la calle, cierto ancianito observo todo aquello, estaba impaciente y bastante molesto, pues había visto todo desde un sitio seguro, desde lo que ocurrió en casa de Matsuda hasta lo que pasaba ahora mismo y murmuro.-Ese sujeto, es un tarado.- se fue perdiendo en la bruma de la noche.

[=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=]

Llegaba al templo de Tagata, admirando al Dios que cortaba las plantas de los alrededores con una pequeña tijera y susurraba.- Tagata.-

-Azuma, sabes que no me agrada cuando me interrumpen en mi jardinería.-

-Lo sé, pero debes escuchar lo que estoy a punto de decirte, es acerca de nuestro milagrito.- Tagata agrando sus ojos y ladeo su rostro para juntarse con su monje al cual cuestionaba.- ¿ Qué ocurrió ? -

-Tal parece que hay problemas.-

- ¿ Problemas, de qué tipo ? -

-El padre de Souichi, quiere juntarle con una chica tendrán su cita matrimonial en unos días.-

-Bueno eso no es tan malo, sabemos que ese idiota se negara a aceptar esa relación, porque estamos enterados que tú y yo sabemos que muy bien a quien ama.-

-Sí, pero.- El viejito se movía de un lado a otro muy angustiado.-Tetsuhiro vio la foto, de la cita.-

Tagata abrió enorme los ojos y susurro.-NO PUEDE SER.-

Azuma le miraba con angustia y al tiempo gritaba.-Algo malo va a pasar, lo presiento.-

- ¿ Pero qué debemos hacer ? , no podemos inmiscuirnos mas.-

-Escucha irán a unas aguas termales creo que mañana, podemos hacer que ellos se amen más y ammm, no se evitar que Morinaga Tetsuhiro se sienta mal por ello, porque creerme si tu hubieses apreciado su rostro esta noche, sentirías la misma angustia que yo.-Tagata guardo sus artilugios y susurro.

-Debemos hacer que se den cuenta ya de el embarazo.-

-Sí, también eso.-

-Pero no podemos meternos tanto, solo ayudar a que eso suceda.-

-Muy bien, yo iré por Haru.-

- ¿ Quién es Haru ? -

- ¿ No lo recuerdas ? Es el hijo de esa mujer Matsuda.- Tagata asintió.

-Si el medico.-

-Hai … -

- ¿ Y para qué ? -

-Para que sea el que le examine y no alguien que sea de podrido corazón y haga un alboroto.-

-Tienes toda la razón.- Expuso con emoción el Dios.- Entonces yo iré con ellos a las termas.-

-Haiii.- Ambos asintieron y con prisa se desaparecieron …

[=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=]

Sábado 21 de marzo, Tokyo Japon.

Eran las tres de la tarde y ya estaban en el Osen, Souichi depositaba su mochila en el piso y admiraba el mueble de la recepción solo y sin ningún alma, mientras Morinaga tras, el admiraba todo a su alrededor con una expresión un tanto desanimada, pues se acercaba el día en que Souichi asistiera a la cita matrimonial, escucho pasos y tanto el cómo su pelo largo recibieron al dependiente, quien traía un kimono rojo, sus cabellos atados a una cola a un costado y una corona de plata pequeña en su frente, Souichi arrugo la mirada y cuestiono.-Yo le conozco.-

-Bienvenidos Zao-Dai Rutemburo, ¿ En qué puedo ayudarles ? - Souichi dejo e verlo como bicho raro, pues por más que quisiera recordar su rostro no podía ubicarlo.

-Hola.- Expuso Morinaga con calma y una sonrisa.- Creo que tenemos una reservación para la cabaña, privada.-

-Oh si … Dijo buscando en los libros y admirando al de gafas a quien cuestiono.- ¿ Le pasa algo señor ? -

-Nn…No.- Respondió Souichi un poco mosqueado.- Podría decirme ¿ Cuánto es ? -

-Bueno hoy tenemos un especial, es gratis.-

- ¿ He, pero si usted dijo por teléfono que costaba 450 yenes por persona ? - Expuso serio el de ojos miel.

-Bueno ahora le corrijo y le digo que es gratis.-Souichi iba a comenzar a discutirle, el no sería visto como un aprovechado pero entonces Morinaga le toco el brazo y susurro.

-Senpai, no hagas que el viaje hasta aquí sea por gusto.-

-Bueno, ya, nos puede dar lo que necesitamos.-

-Claro.- Expuso, caminando a un costado.- Aquí tienen, sus Yukatas y sus Getas, ahora por favor sigan las reglas que están puestas en unas pizarras en los Ofuro ( Bañera o piscina ) - Morinaga tomo las Yukatas y empujo a Senpai hasta adentro, en cuanto lo hicieron notaron dos Ofuro, uno con aguas de color verde brillantes y otros con rocas a los lados y aguas que hervían a una temperatura volcánica resistible para el cuerpo, escucharon como la puerta de la recepción se cerró y enseguida el de gafas comento.

-Qué raro, pensé que habría más gente es fin de semana.-

-Debe ser porque aún está un poco frio el clima Senpai.-

-Bueno, ya que, a bañarse.-

-Senpai.- Corto Morinaga señalando la pizarra de las indicaciones las cuales era.

PIZARRON:

Hombres y mujeres por separado.

Desnudos completamente.

Ducharse antes de entrar al Ofuro.

Cabello recogido, no dejarlo por debajo de los hombros.

No tatuajes.

No introducir la toalla para la cara en el Ofuro.

No comida en el Ofuro.

No cigarrillos.

Divertirse y disfrutar el ambiente por sobre todas las cosas.

Tener sexo con su amante fuera del Ofuro.-

En esa última, los dos sudaron una gotita, ya todas las reglas eran raras pero esa ultima la 10 era demasiado.- ¿ Quién en su maldito juicio haría el sexo aquí ? -

-Pues sería romántico.-Susurro Morinaga riendo con suavidad.

-Tú y tu pervertida cabeza.- Souichi chasqueo la lengua y murmuro.- De haber sabido que tenía que bañarme desnudo no vengo aquí.-

-Bueno, yo ya lo sabía.-

- ¿ Nani ? -

-Sip.-

-Eres un maldito.- Souichi se enfadó, se dio la vuelta y estuvo a punto de salir cuando escucho.

-Souichi, olvida eso, por favor, dijiste que querías que me relajara.- El pelo largo, se detuvo junto sus hombros y la piel se le puso de gallina al no haber marcha atrás el, suspiro hondo y murmuro.

-Ok, nos quedaremos, pero si te me acercas te corto las bolas entendido.- Morinaga sonrió un poco y asintió, ahora ellos se fueron a la cabaña en donde de espaldas se desvistieron lentamente, ahora la enorme lucha seria como rayos hacer que el cabello de Senpai se recogiera al máximo de estar arriba de sus hombros, el de gafas luchaba con su melena mientras Morinaga aun de espaldas cuestionaba.

- ¿ Estas bien ? -Se colocó la Yukata y se dio la vuelta, dejando que Souichi soltara su cabellos y gritara.

-Aléjate no me mires.-Morinaga soltó un suspiro y le dijo.

-Senpai nos hemos visto desnudos un sinfín de veces.-

-Si pero, … Arg, maldito pelo, si no tuviera problemas con los peluqueros me lo cortaría o raparía.-

-Eso sería muy malo.- Dijo suavecito el Morinaga, quien le pasaba la Yukata y ya que Senpai se la puso, se acercó a él, susurrando.-Déjame ver qué puedo hacer.- Sujeto la cuerda que amarraba los cabellos de Senpai y con calma los sujeto en sus manos, para elevarlos y posarlos sobre la corona de su cabeza, con calma los fue atando hasta que noto que era imposible, no admirarlo de forma enamorada, así parecía un samurái.-E-Eso es todo lo que puedo hacer Senpai.-

-Sankiu.- Dijo de forma seria.- Bueno no creo que haya lio,- Llevo su mano a las puntas que caían cerca de sus hombros y dijo.- Ya vamos, a afuera.- Se prepararon para ir a bañarse antes de entrar pero había un problemita solo una regadera serbia.-Este lugar me está dando guerra.-

-Si quiere me baño yo primero.-

-No, mejor juntos de una maldita vez.-

-A … Ok.- Dijo con suavidad el Morinaga.- " Senpai eres malo, ¿y si me excito ? "- Se gritó en pensamientos, notando como él se quitaba la Yukata y se daba la vuelta para gritar.- ¡ Ya te la estas quitando ! -

-Hai.-

-Bueno … -Se juntaron de espaldas, y sintieron el suave chorro que caía sobre sus cuerpos, pero alguien dentro de la casa, redujo la presión del agua quedando un minúsculo chorrito, que hizo que los dos se juntaran de espaldas y sus traseritos se encontraran, Morinaga se sobresaltó y Senpai ni que se diga, se dieron la vuelta al mismo tiempo y el de mirada miel. Susurro.

-Esto creo que es suficiente.- Tomo la pequeña toalla y se la puso en la cabeza, para con las manos sobre su miembro caminar hasta el Ofuro, dejo las sandalias de madera a un lado y se metió despacio ayudado de las rocas, mientras que Morinaga también hacia lo mismo, en ese acto Souichi admiro aquel cuerpo, se sonrojo de prisa al ver, a su pelos azul negro introducirse al agua clara y tibia, remojando su piel desnuda, que lo hizo sentirse un poco incómodo y severamente tenso.

-Ahhh, que delicia.- Susurro el Morinaga admirando el agua que calentaba con calma su cuerpo.-Que relajante.- Dijo en canturreo.- Senpai esta fue una excelente idea.-Souichi apenas y sonrió un poco, el admiraba como Morinaga se hundía hasta la barbilla y disfrutaba mientras el solo estaba sentado ahí, admirando como el disfrutaba todo aquello, pronto un pensamiento insano lo envolvió, el saber que estaban desnudos los dos, con ese ambiente tan relajante y los arboles a los costados sumado a eso el ruido del agua deslizarse por las rocas del otro Ofuro, sin duda alguna una escena erótica, con calma y a costa de romper su propio pudor, se acercó al pelo azul negro, a quien, sujeto de su rostro, haciendo que este abriera los ojos lentamente y escuchar.

-Morinaga … -

- ¿ Senpai, que pasa ? -

El mencionado se detuvo estuvo a punto de darle un suave y cálido beso, creado por el ambiente tan delicado y romántico, pero se detuvo nada más diciendo y soltando su rostro.- Pronto te iras a Hamamatsu.- El ojo verde agacho la mirada y susurro.

-Si … en un mes y días.-

-Quería, saber ¿ Qué pasara con el apartamento ? -

-Bueno … -Morinaga iba a responder, pero en su cabeza solo se formó la fotografía de aquella chica y susurro.-Nada, yo vendré a verte.-

- ¿ Qué ? - Cuestiono, Souichi impactado, notando como Morinaga buscaba sus manos y las apretaba.- Vendré a verte todos los fines de semana, estaré contigo todo el tiempo que sea necesario.-

-Morinaga.-

-No Senpai, no me digas nada, solo acepta mi propuesta, yo vendré, vendré sin falta.-

-Pero eso sería una locura, no puedo permitirlo, te expondrías demasiado.-

-Souichi … - Susurro con calma y un poco de seriedad a lo que el pelo largo le prestó atención.- Dime una cosa.- El Tatsumi le prestó atención.- Estas buscando una excusa para que vendamos el apartamento.-

- ¿ Excusas, de que hablas ? -

-Souichi.- Se acercó a él, para con calma estrechar su cuerpo en un abrazo.- Dime que todavía quieres que me quede a tu lado.- El pelo largo agrando sus ojos y escucho de nuevo.-Dime que todavía me quieres, me necesitas … Onegai.-

-Sa…bes que eso no … .- Souichi intento responder, pero el Morinaga ya le besaba los labios, causando en ambos un estremecimiento masivo, Morinaga se separó despacio y confeso bastante dolido.

-Souichi … -

- … - EL no dijo nada solo le prestaba atención y notando como las manos del Morinaga temblaban este por fin hablo.

-Quiero que … tu … - Nervioso completamente nervioso, pero debía decírselo.- " Debo hacerle entender que no necesita a una mujer, que conmigo le basta y que puedo hacerle sentir bien. " - Morinaga por fin elevo su rostro y con las cejas juntas y las mejías prendidas en rojo confeso con voz suave y rota.-Quiero, que tu … me lo hagas.-

- ¿ JAH ? - Morinaga sintió la mirada severa se Senpai y con prisa explico.

-Quiero, que sepas que yo, quiero hacerte sentir hombre también.-

- ¿ De qué demonios hablas ? -

-Por favor Senpai.-Le acariciaba el rostro y hacia remover las aguas, él estaba desesperado no quería perderlo, en cambio Souichi estaba confundido, que rayos estaba pensando ese tonto, pensó, pero gracias a las caricias que el comenzó a darle en su miembro la cosa se fue poniendo muy ardiente, Morinaga lo llevo a un costado del Ofuro y saliendo lentamente de aquella agua que solo tocaba ahora las piernas de Souichi y de la cintura hacia abajo al Morinaga, él se apresuró a besar sus labios y su abdomen, Souichi miraba hacia la puerta y susurraba.

-No hagas eso aquí, nos van a sacar a patadas de aquí.-

-Senpai, ahí dice que podemos hacerlo.- Dijo señalando la pizarra.

-Esa regla es solo para pervertidos como tú, ahh.- Sintió como su miembro era devorado y severamente tratado, enseguida el no soporto todo aquello y susurro.- ¿ Porque estás haciendo todo esto ? -

-Por qué te amo, Senpai … -

-Basta baka.- Dijo golpeando su cabeza y respirando agitado, noto la mirada más triste y decaída del Morinaga quien se apartaba y salía del agua, para ir a la cabaña, entraba a esta y lloriqueaba, se dejó caer en la banca que contenía sus ropas y soltó lágrimas. Enseguida noto como Souichi llegaba agitado a él y le observaba de manera seria, el pelo largo, lo puso de pie y juntando sus rostros lo beso salvajemente, mientras lo empujaba hacia una de las paredes y susurraba.- ¿ Realmente quieres que haga lo mismo en fin de año ? -

El ojo verde, le observo con ojos entre cerrados y mirando al piso susurro.-Si … por favor.-

-Morinaga … - Dijo llevando su rostro a su cuello y succionándolo, hizo salir un gemido el ojo verde quien comenzó a temblar, él nunca había sido un hombre pasivo, siempre fue un activo, pero el hecho de hacer feliz a Senpai y lo extraño que se sentía su cuerpo, se puso totalmente nervioso y excitado, puso sus manos en la pared a su espalda y arañando la madera escucho un susurro.-Tetsuhiro … -

-Souichi … por favor- El mencionado intento de nuevo volver a incitarlo era raro, no podía detenerse, pero la cordura llego a su cabeza y se alejó con un respirar rápido y mirando impactado a el ojo verde quien nada más podía ver el piso, una vez más había sido rechazado y temblando susurro.-Ya entendí.- Dijo aquello y se dispuso a poner su ropa, Souichi notaba todo aquello y golpeaba la pared gritando.

-Esto no es fácil, no puedo hacerlo como tú lo haces, ¿ Por qué quieres que esto cambie, acaso no eres feliz conmigo ? -

- … - Morinaga seguía en silencio, se colocó rápidamente las ropas y prosiguió con lo demás, mientras Souichi volvía a gritar.

-Habla dime algo.-

-Tú, eres el que no está feliz conmigo.- Se separó de él y se fue rápidamente a la puerta de la recepción, mientras Souichi se colocaba sus ropas y murmuraba.

-No entiendo nada, ¿ porque ahora él quiere que haga eso ? , es imposible, yo no puedo … -Se tensó y se detuvo.- ¿ O es que acaso yo si … lo deseo ? - No entendía nada, todo paso demasiado rápido ni siquiera disfrutaron nada del viaje, ellos ya salían, Tagata observaba la escena y estaba realmente enfadado, los humanos eran tontos torpes a mas no poder, no podían expresarse y cuando todo está a su favor se encasillan en pleitos y peleas absurdas, pensó, los dejo irse no sería quien para meterse entre ellos.

Caminaba por la calle de tierra, su paso era fuerte y persistente, el aliento de su boca se podía notar por lo frio que se estaba poniendo el clima, sus ojos aún estaban rojos por las lágrimas, jamás se sintió tan humillado como ahora, puesto que ahora entendía muchas cosas, Souichi, al parecer estaba con él a la fuerza y no porque él lo quisiera, escucho pasos correr hacia a él, pero no le importo, no lo miro y ni siquiera le dirigió la palabra, Souichi le miraba preocupado y susurraba.

-Oye, ya basta de tanta indiferencia, ¿ Qué es lo que quieres, que haga ? - No recibió respuesta.- Yo ya te dije un millón de veces que no soy Gay, ¿ cuándo lo vas a entender ? - Morinaga acelero su paso y enseguida se colocó al lado del camino por donde esperaría el transporte que los llevaría a la estación del metro, Souichi seguía hablando.-Oi, Morinaga, dime algo carajo.-

- … - No decía nada, solo miraba al piso y se limpiaba las lágrimas.

El autobús llego y sin mediar palabra se sometió en este, Souichi intento seguirle pero él se sentó en un asiento separado y poso su codo en la ventana para ver nada más el paisaje mientras viajaba, Souichi no perdió tiempo y saco su móvil para marcarle, pero él no respondía.-Ese tarado.- Dijo el pelo largo, para mandarle textos, al menos unos 10, pero lo que hizo el ojo verde mejor fue apagar su celular, Souichi soltó un pequeño gruñido, cosa que la mujer a su lado cuestiono con miedo.

-Etto … -Souichi decidió dejarlo así, y esperar a llegar a Nagoya …

[=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=]

Horas después ya llegaban al apartamento, Morinaga aún seguía con la ley de hielo, Souichi estaba enfadado entonces escucho como con fuerza el abría la puerta del apartamento y se quitaba los zapatos para ir directo a su habitación y dar un portazo, el Tatsumi agrando los ojos y susurro para el mismo.- ¿ Qué es lo que quiere ? -

En su habitación, solo podía ver hacia la oscuridad y sentirse verdaderamente solo, estaba boca abajo, pero no se sintió incomodo, se giró mirando al techo de su recamara y susurro con calma.- Souichi … ¿ Por qué tenías que aceptar esa cita matrimonial ? - Se preguntó cuándo de prisa el sueño lo fue venciendo, no había comido nada en todo el di ay no lo haría, así que se fue quedando dormido …

Pasaron las horas y él estaba en la terraza fumando, pensaba tremendamente las cosas, ¿ Qué había ocurrido ? Se preguntó, agachando la mirada y murmurando.-No tengo idea de por qué esta así, no sé por qué el de su intención de querer que yo … - Su piel se erizo, pero luego pensó en todo y apagando el cigarro en el cenicero expuso.- Quizás el desea una muestra de que yo … - Se enfadó,- ¿ Pero que más muestra quiere ? - Se enfureció aún más, ahora a su cabeza llego la noche vieja y elevando una mano a su barbilla susurro.- No es tan malo … ¿ O sí ? - Se giró sobre su cuerpo para darle la espalda al enorme paisaje y con paso lento adentrarse a su departamento para susurrar.- Quizás si lo haga pueda salir de todas estas dudas.- Se apresuró hasta el lavamanos para limpiar sus dedos del olor a nicotina, y con calma fue directo a la nevera él tenía hambre, pero al cerciorarse que no había nada preparado, dedujo.-Quizás él pensó que el viaje lo terminaríamos en un restaurante.- Agacho su mirada.- Soy un idiota.- Ahora cerraba la nevera y caminaba por la cocina hasta la sala, para pensar con cabeza fría.- Yo … puedo hacerlo, sé que puedo, debo darle esa prueba que tanto busca, porque se lo merece es especial, ¿ No es verdad ? - Cuestiono con calma para rascar su nuca.- ¿ Y si lo hago mal ? - Se preguntó aterrado, pero a costa de todo lo que pensaba, se condujo a la recamara del Morinaga quien tenía bajo llave la puerta, con calma dio unos toques y susurro.- Morinaga,-Le llamo con voz tranquila y un poco dolida.- Por favor abre la puerta.- El sonido de la manija dando vuelta, lo pudo escuchar el, pero tal parece que el Morinaga no había abierto la puerta.

Tras esta un ancianito se ocultaba y desaparecía deprisa, mientras en la cama, Morinaga estaba dormido de costado, Souichi dejo a un lado el misterio de la puerta y él se acercaba con lentitud a él, se puso de rodillas en la cama y analizando su rostro adormilado y relajado, asintió diciendo.-Lo hare porque te amo.- Se agacho despacio y junto sus labios a la mejía del pelo azul, quien con calma se removía en la cama dando un enorme suspiro, abrió de a pocos sus ojos y noto a Souichi quien le besaba con calma y quien alejaba su rostro de su cercanía para verlo a sus ojos, Morinaga analizo la situación, Souichi tenía los brazos a los costados de su cabeza y sus piernas estaban abiertas y apoyadas a los costados de su cuerpo, pronto él se aclaró la garganta y cuestiono.

- ¿ Qué estás haciendo, Senpai ? - No espero responderle, solo se agacho de nuevo para ahora buscar sus labios y acariciarlos severos, recorriendo la comisura de su boca y apoderándose de la lengua del pelo azul negro, Morinaga elevo sus manos e intento separarlo, pero este hacia más ansiado el beso, entre besos le llamo .- Sen-Senpai.-

-No digas nada.-Expuso con calma para ahora encargarse de su ropa, la cual fue quitando despacio, Tetsuhiro no entendía nada y susurraba.

- ¿ Cómo, amm, abriste la puerta ? - Cuestiono entre besos.

-Eso no importa … - Dijo para hundir sus labios ahora en su cuello.

-Ahh, ahg, Senpai … -

-Morinaga, quiero intentarlo.-

- ¿ De-De verdad ? -

-Si … -

-Ahh, espere.- Dijo con calma para notar como el toaba su cintura para quitarle sus pantalones, pero por pena el mismo lo hizo y susurro.- ¿ Por qué ? -

-Porque, lo deseo … porque quiero hacerte sentir como tú lo haces conmigo.-Tetsuhiro sonrió un poco y susurro despacio.

-La verdad, yo no sé cómo se siente eso Senpai.-Explico recalcando que lo de la noche vieja él no lo recordaba.

-Ya veras, espero hacerlo bien.-

-Nunca creí que hablarías así.-

-Todo llega en algún momento.- Dijo ahora quitándose la camiseta.

-Eso es sexy.-

-Pervertido depravado, pero que te quede claro que no soy gay.-

-No Senpai … - Sonrió para, ahora sentir las lamias en su cuello y como el bajaba por su pecho, para detenerse en sus tetillas y succionarlas con descaro.- ¡ AH ! - Grito, ese lugar era demasiado sensible y dolía.- Souichi … ahí … no.- Y como un niño malcriado cuando le dacias no, el siguió, con una de sus manos sujeto la otra y la Pareto con fuerza, sacando a Morinaga un fuerte jadeo y gemido, el ojo verde comenzó a temblar, sentía que su corazón se le iba a salir de lo emocionado que estaba, en sueños ya había imaginado esto, pero nunca lo vio ser real, por primera vez Souichi estaba tomando las riendas y estaba derrocando su miedo a ser " Gay " Con calma sintió como la otra mano bajaba por sus caderas como una serpiente y llegaba a su miembro en donde él se tensó y susurro.-Ahg, Sen-Senpai … etto.-

-No te hechos para atrás, que ya le estoy tomando gracia a esto.-

-No, pero.- Se silenció al notar como las manos de Souichi ahora vagaban en sus bajos y se dirigían a cierto lugar.- ¡ Ah ! -Morinaga le observo asustado y pronto llevo su mano al brazo de Souichi quien susurro.

-Si no más recuerdo, era aquí ¿ verdad ? -

- ¡ Ahhg…ahh ! - Se dejó caer en la cama y respiraba con acelerado aliento.-Hummg, Sou-Souichi, ¡ AHH ! ¡ Ah ! - El mencionado le encontró gusto a aquello, movía su dedo en el interior de Morinaga quien no podía dejar de gemir, y respirara agitado, mientras él se desangraba internamente.

-Esa cara, Morinaga.-Confeso con voz grave.

- ¡ AHHH, AHHH, SOUICHI ! -

El mencionado trago grueso y susurro.- Creo que ya sé por qué te gusta hacérmelo.- Sonrió un poco maléfico, para con calma someter otra dedo.

-Ahh, e-eso, humggg.-

-Y creo que también haces esto.- Dijo para sujetar aquel erecto pene y comenzar a masturbarlo.- ¿ Dime lo hago bien ? -

-AHG, ¡ Ahhhhhhh ! ¡ Ajahhhh ! _! Souichi, Souichi ! -

-Eso quiere decir que si.- Susurro, pero ahora su sorpresa fue mayor, cuando Morinaga comenzó a tocar el miembro de Souichi y con una de sus manos lo masturbaba de arriba abajo.-O-Oi.-

-Senpai … - Susurro, con un hilito de baba.- Por favor.-

-E-Esta bien.- Susurro, con calma para liberarle de sus dedos e incorporarse mejor entre las piernas del Morinaga a quien admiro de pies a cabeza, esos ojos a medio cerrar esas mejías rojas y el sudor agolpado en su frente, su boca exhalando e inhalando aceleradamente y su pecho contrayéndose una y otra vez, además de su cuerpo, todo él era perfecto, pensó, llevo sus manos a los pliegues de sus rodillas y las abrió despacio, para ir guiando su hombría a los bajos y a la entrada que estaba lista para ser penetrada, mientras lo hacía susurraba entre jadeos.-Mo-Rinaga.- Penetro de un sopetón, cosa que hizo cerrar sus ojos con fuerza, en el ojo verde quien se tensó y se agarró de las sabanas, mientras Souichi admiraba esa expresión en el, de dolor y placer, no pudo contenerse, su cuerpeo temblaba ante esto, era demasiado, era simplemente de otro mundo.-Ahg, ahhhh, Mori-Naga.- Susurro comenzando a envestirle de manera suave y lenta, salía y entraba causando en el mencionado una tortura placentera.

-Souichi, ¡ Ahhg, onegai ! -

- ¿ Dime ? -

-Ma-Mas, rápido.- No pudo decir que no, Souichi ahora se agacho, para posar sus manos a los costados del cuerpo de Morinaga, agachándose lo posible como para besar sus labios mientras que sus rodillas se posaban bajo las nalgas de Morinaga a quien penetraba profundamente y con salvajismo, este había abierto y encogido sus piernas apretando el cuerpo del pelo largo quien le besaba con lujuria y demencia.- ¡ Hummgggg ! - Gemía con entera pasión, sus cuerpos temblaban y no había razón para no dejarse llevar, Souichi resulto ser un buen amante, mucho más salvaje y ardiente que Morinaga mismo, quien separaba sus labios de los del pelo largo, Tetsuhiro no podía contenerse, jadeaba y gemía, estaba al borde de la locura, cuando en tres envestidas más, severas, ambos se tensaron de prisa y sus miembros comenzaron a palpitar, eyaculando, derramando todo el semen uno en su abdomen y el otro dentro de él, Souichi, temblaba, era impresionante el orgasmo, sentía que aun su miembro palpitaba en aquella angosta entrada, mientras observaba como Morinaga respiraba profusamente y su pecho se había manchado de su propio semen, sus alientos golpeaban sus rostros era una locura, fue una locura, tanto así que el pelo largo callo al lado de Morinaga quien susurro.-E-Eso, eso fue … -

- … -Souichi no podía hablar estaba respirando aun agitado y sentía que su pecho iba a abrirse y dejar salir su corazón.- Ahora se por qué carajos, tienes una mente pervertida.-

-Ja … . – Morinaga quería reírse pero.- Olvídelo no puedo reírme.-

- ¿ Te, gusto, lo hice ben ? -

-ME ENCANTO.-

-Bien … - Susurro con calma, elevando un pulgar, para recuperar su aliento y escuchar un sonido extraño desde su compañero.- ¿ Qué fue eso ? -

-Senpai … - Susurro el con una lagrimita en sus ojos- Tengo hambre.-

-Vaya … - Él se sentaba y susurraba.- ¿ Te parece si pido algo a domicilio ? -

- ¿ Podemos ? -

-Claro el de las termas no me cobro ¿ recuerdas ? -

-Oh siiii.- El marco enseguida el numero de un restaurante y cuestiono al Morinaga.- ¿ Qué quieres ? -

-DE TODO.-

- ¿ Es enserio ? -Cuestiono con rostro serio.

-Quiero comerme un caballo y un ternero tengo hambre Senpai.-

-Cielos.- Dijo a lo que escucho a la chica tras la línea y ordenar la comida …

[=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=]

Horas después …

Souichi estaba aún en la cama admirando un Morinaga quien comía feliz la comida y entonces él pensó muchas cosas entre ellas, que parecía que Morinaga actuaba como una mujer embarazada, si lo pensaba bien, eran los mismos síntomas, pero luego se soltaba en enfado en su cabeza y gruñía.- Es imposible y sería una abominación.- Susurro aquello y exclamo, poniéndose en pie.-Bueno creo que guardare esto para mañana.-

-Hum, solo llévate esa cosa con huevo me da asco, lo demás déjalo que yo me lo como.-

- ¿ Qué, piensas seguir comiendo ? -

-Bueno, es que tengo hambre Senpai.-

-Ummm, está bien, oye, se me había olvidado mencionarte que el Lunes Haru estará aquí, ya hice una cita con él, así que iremos a verlo.-

Morinaga detuvo todo movimiento y cuestiono.- ¿ Haru, pero si yo me siento bien, tengo una salud de un caballo ? -

-Sí, claro.- Susurro Souichi bastante molesto y sujetándolo de la oreja.- Vas a ir con el quieras o no ¿ entendiste ? -

-Bueno está bien.- Expuso con voz un poco trabajosa, pues un " calambre " se sintió en su vientre.-Hay.-

- ¿ Y ahora qué ? -

-Nada, etto … ¿ A qué hora ? -

-A las 7 am.-

- ¿ Tan temprano ? -

-Comienzas a escucharte como un niño mimado sabes.-

-Perdón Senpai es que se me está haciendo difícil levantarme por las mañanas.-

-Sí y también se te está haciendo difícil encontrar ropa.- Señalo a su tripa.

-Bueno, eso.- Se rasco la mejía y susurro casi al borde del llanto.- Lo-Lo lamento.-

-Oi, ¿ Qué te pasa ? -

-Lo siento, ya hare dieta y ejercicios.-

-Bueno.- Senpai suspiro hondo y recogía todo para salir de la habitación y admirar a lo lejos a un feliz Tetsuhiro, emitió una sonrisa estaba realmente feliz de que el ya no estuviera enojado, tanto así que le dejo a solas y fue directo a su recamara, en donde otro problema lo estaba atacando, espero a que la noche se fuera de prisa y con eso se enteró de que el pelo azul oscuro se había quedado dormido, tomo su móvil y marco a su padre diciendo.-Viejo … necesitamos hablar.-

-Dime que sucede muchacho.-

-Mira, yo quiero que canceles esa cita.-

- ¿ Qué de que hablas ? - Souji se escuchó sofocado en la línea.-No puedo hacerlo sabes muy bien que eso sería una ofensa para la familia de la chica.-

-No me importa … pediré disculpas.-

-Bueno Souichi, ella ya está aquí en Nagoya, así que no podemos hacer nada.-

-Cielos.- Dijo con seriedad.- Espero que por una vez en la vida cuando vuelvas a hacer algo así, me lo consultes primero.-

-Souichi … ¿ Puedo preguntarte, por qué quieres cancelar ? -

-Por qué … .- Se silenció, no podía contárselo, no a su padre.- Te lo diré algún día, por ahora iré pero a disculparme.-

-De acuerdo … - Souichi corto la llamada y se dirigió a su cama en donde se sometió a está observando el cielo de su recamara, no podía sacar de su cabeza ese rostro feliz de Morinaga menos su cuerpo sus gemidos y jadeos, derrotado por fin confeso.

-Estoy volviéndome loco, ahora si ya perdí la cabeza.- Entonces se dedicó a dormir …

[=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=]

Lunes 23 de Marzo 2015.

Se encontraban en la sala de esperas de la pequeña clínica, Souichi admiraba el reloj, estaba un poco preocupado pues en unas horas tendría que ir a la cita y además de eso tenía que esperar a los resultados de lo que posiblemente sufría Morinaga, quien le observaba sentado en una silla, notaba como el daba vueltas de un lado a otro, mientras el llenaba una hoja que amablemente pidió Haru que llenase ; ya cumplida su labor el de ojos verdes cuestiono.- ¿ Senpai, sucede algo ? -

- ¡¿ He ?! No nada.- Dijo disimulando.- ¿ Por qué lo preguntas ? -

-Pues no dejas de ver el reloj y de dar vueltas, pareces que tienes prisa.- Souichi se detuvo y susurro con voz baja.

-Maldito hombre tan observador.-

- ¿ Dijiste algo ? -

-No nada … - El de gafas por fin escucho abrirse la puerta de la cual Haru salía ya con una bata y decía.

-Souichi-kun lo siento, tanto, la capacitación me tomo más tiempo de lo que creía.- El chico se disculpó haciendo reverencia, mientras su interlocutor decía.

-No te preocupes, ahora por favor ¿ podrías atendernos ? - Haru asintió y les pidió ir a un consultorio, en esa pequeña clínica no había mucho personal, la mayoría de las enfermeras eran solo practicantes así que los doctores estaba acostumbrados a realizar las pruebas ellos mismos y asistirse por su cuenta, Mientras entraban Haru tomaba la hoja del Morinaga a quien susurro.

- ¿ Tetsuhiro … 25 verdad ? -

-Si.- Respondió con nervios.

-Bien veamos.- Dijo sentándose en el escritorio y examinando la hoja con atención.- No tienes enfermedades hereditarias, ¿ Cómo cáncer o algo así verdad ? -

-No, ninguno de mis familiares ha padecido de eso.-

-Bien … - Haru analizaba los síntomas y elevaba una ceja cuestionando.

- ¿ Esto, comenzó desde la vez que te dio fiebre en tu departamento ? -

-Hai … -Souichi susurro.

-Haru, esto está saliéndose de control, creo que algo le pasa a su tiroides o que se yo.-

-Souichi, eso solo le pasa a las mujeres.-

- ¿ En serio ? - Haru asintió.

-pero todo puede pasar, Morinaga-san puedes ir conmigo a la camilla por favor.- El asintió y se movió con calma hasta subirse y sentarse a esta, en donde el saco un microscopio y tomo su respiración, escucho sus pulmones y pregunto.- ¿ Fumas ? - Morinaga negó.- ¿ Bebes alcohol ? -

-La verdad solo en ocasiones especiales … pero no todos los días.-

- ¿ Has tenido alguna operación antes ? - Cuestionaba mientras le empujaba para recostarlo y comenzar a palpar su cuerpo.

-He … no, nunca.-

-Mm.- Haru tocaba el estómago presionando y el cuestionaba.- ¿ Dime que sientes ? -

-Nada … solo la presión que hace usted.- Haru fue bajando hasta llegar a un costado de la cadera, justo al lado derecho de la pelvis, ahí Morinaga sintió algo extraño.-Ahg, eso se sintió raro.-

- ¿ Qué fue lo que sentiste ? -

-Como presión, dentro, como una bolita que se movió, hacia el centro.- Dijo señalando su ombligo y bajo vientre.

-Eso quiere decir, que … - Llevo su mano con calma al otro extremo y de nuevo volvió a sentirse lo mismo, ahora se situó en el centro y no agrando sus ojos susurrando.-Es, esto es imposible.-

- ¿ Qué es imposible, Haru ? -

-Bueno, quizás solo estoy confundido pero … - Se apartó de Morinaga y fue a un buro para sacar unos recipientes plásticos y susurra.-Necesito una muestra de orina, y también de sangre.-

- ¿ Eso, para qué ? -

-No hagas preguntas y ve de una vez.- Dijo Souichi, a lo que él se bajó de la camilla y fue al sanitario, mientras ellos hablaban.- ¿ Qué está pasando Haru ? -

-Es realmente imposible.- Dijo yendo a sus libros de medicina y dando vuelta en las hojas.

-Habla, quieres.-

-Bueno Souichi, el parece ser uno de los casos más extraños de toda la ciencia, parece que tiene el síndrome de persistem … -

-Háblame en español que de conceptos médicos no entiendo.-

-Bueno, este síndrome es, parte de una red extraña de cromosomas, que causan que un bebe nazca con un defecto congénito.-

-Al grano.-

-Que él sea un caso de estos y este embarazado.- Souichi agrando los ojos, casi saliéndose de sus cuencas.

- ¡ QUE ! -

-Aquí tienes.- Dijo, Morinaga entrando y notando a ambos con rostros impactados.- ¿ Ocurrió algo ? -

-Nada, ven te sacare sangre.-

-Ahggg.- Morinaga trago grueso odiaba que le pincharan si quiera, mientras que Souichi susurraba.

- ¿ Necesitas ayuda ? -

-Claro, ve a esos tubos de ensayo y deposita la muestra cuidadosamente en uno de ellos.- Dijo para con prisa el moverse y hacerlo, no era cuestión de otro mundo él se llevaba bien con las muestras pero ahora su cabeza de científico trataba de analizarlo, era imposible, depositó unas gotas en el tubo y delicadamente lo removió, entonces aquel liquido se tornó azul, sus ojos se agrandaron, recordaba que en su primer año de química y biología les enseñaron como hacer esos tipos de pruebas, estaba impactado, tapo ese tubo y volvió a hacerlo, lo hizo en siete tubos y la misma respuesta. Haru llegaba con la sangre en un tubito de plástico, la coloco en una máquina que lo hacía remover y cuestiono.-

- ¿ Qué resulto ? - Souichi mostro los tubos en la mesa y ambos miraron con impacto al pelo azul oscuro quien estaba sentado en una silla, sosteniéndose el brazo.-Es imposible.-

- ¿ Hay otra manera de saber si esto es verdad ? - Cuestiono Souichi.

-Bueno … un ultrasonido y más pruebas, si quieres ve por unas más profesionales, de farmacia.-

-CLARO QUE IRE.- Dijo saliendo de ahí con prisa, mientras que Morinaga.

- ¿ Senpai ? - Haru enseguida le susurro.

-No te preocupes, regresara pronto, necesito algo.-

-Oh, mmm ok.-

-Mientras tanto dime que síntomas has tenido.-

-Pues, Mareos, vómitos, sensibilidad cambios de humor, apetito desmedido y esas cosas.- Explicaba a lo que Haru estaba boca abierta.- ¿ Por qué me ve así ? -

-Ejem,.. Te hare una pregunta en toda confianza ok.-

-Sí, dígame.-

- ¿ Te has acostado con un hombre, es decir has compartido lecho con uno ? -

El ojo verde se sonrojo y susurro.- Bueno, e … si.-

- ¿ Te cuidaste ? -

-No.- Ahora Morinaga se puso más preocupado y nervioso.- ¡ tengo algo grave !

-Bueno hay que esperar a Souichi.- Dijo para suspirar hondo.

[=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=]

Mientras el, estaba en la farmacia más cercana. Miraba con horror las pruebas de embarazo que estaban encerradas en una caja de vidrio, las miraba con real espanto, pensando.- " Eso no puede estar pasando, no es lógico y si lo fuera ese bebe, seria mío, IMPOSIBLE NO ESO ES ABERRANTE. " -

- ¿ Muchacho necesitas ayuda ? - Cuestionaban los dependientes de la farmacia, Souichi observo a ambos sujetos un pelos largo negro y otro ancianito quien le miraban con entera alegría, el por otro lado parecía haber salido de un funeral, se movió despacio a ellos y susurro con voz baja y casi inaudible.

-Busco una prueba de embarazo.-

- ¿ Cómo no te escuchamos ? -

-Busco una prueba de embarazo.- Volvió a repetir a lo que el pelos negros grito.

- ¡ AHHH, QUE BUSCAS UNA PRUEBA DE EMBARAZO ! - Souichi observo a todos lados en donde estaban las mujeres susurrando y riéndose por lo bajo.

-No tenía por qué gritarlo.-

-Vamos chico, no te enfades, un bebé es una hermosa noticia.- Souichi arrugaba las cejas en enfado y gruñía.

-Me podría dar la maldita prueba y ya.-

-Claro aquí tienes.- Dijo para entregarle dos.- Esta predice los meses o días exactos del embarazo y esta solo predice si es positivo o negativo.-

-Solo puedo llevar una.-Observo los yenes en su mano.

-Esta es de regalo.- Agrego Tagata, cruzado de brazos mientras Azuma las depositaba en una bolsa de papel y susurraba.

-Felicidades muchacho.- Souichi se fue de ahí tremendamente apenado, pronto llego a la clínica y entrego las pruebas a Haru quien rápidamente libero de sus envoltorios y enseguida hizo los procedimientos con la muestra de Morinaga, quien observaba atento y cuestionaba.

- ¿ Qué está pasando ? -

Souichi daba vueltas y vueltas y pronto Haru confirmo.

-Pues, tal parece que se lo que tienes y las pruebas no mienten.- Dijo mostrando las paletas, -Esta dio positivo y esta dice que el tiempo es de casi tres meses eso quiere decir que basado en esas pruebas el ovulo fue fecundado en la noche de año nuevo.- Morinaga se mantuvo en silencio y Souichi llegaba a una de las paredes a darse de golpes en la cabeza mientras Haru agregaba.- La Prueba de sangre también dio positivo … - Se acercó a Morinaga y posando sus manos en sus hombros confeso.- Muchacho estas embarazado.-

- … - No entendía nada y soltándose en una risa nerviosa susurro.- ¿ Senpai, de que habla, esto es una broma ? -

-No, no es ninguna broma. El dice la verdad.-

- ¿ HE ? ¿ YO, ESTOY QUE ? -

No pudieron decir más nada, solo recibieron las recetas de Haru quien le entregaba una hoja para referirlo a un hospital más grande, pues él no podía controlar o saber a fondo como se encontraba, además de darle vitaminas y toda clase de concejos, ambos ya salían de aquel lugar, Morinaga no podía creerlo, no lo podía hacer, menos Souichi quien guardo silencio por todo el viaje y quien pensaba demasiadas cosas.

[=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=]

Ya en casa, el silencio fue derribado por Morinaga.-Senpai … -

-No puede estar pasando, ESTO NO PUEDE ESTAR PASANDO.-

- ¿ He ? - Morinaga ahora fue visto con rostro de demente enojado.

-TÚ NO PUEDES ESTAR EMBARAZADO.-

-So-Souichi … -

-ESO ES HORRIBLE, ABERRANTE, ES UNA ABOMINACION, ES IMPOSIBLE, ME NIEGO ESTO DEBE SER UNA MALDITA BROMA.- Morinaga se enfureció.

-Bueno, pues, SI, ESTA PASANDO SOUICHI.-

-No, no lo acepto no, es posible, yo no voy a ser el padre de un fenómeno.-

Morinaga agrando sus ojos eso si le dolió escucharlo al igual que sintió el primer movimiento de aquel pequeño ser en su interior, agacho su mirada y tocando su bajo vientre enojado grito.-PUES NADIE TE ESTA DICIENDO QUE LO SEAS, MALDITO INBECIL.- Souichi se quedó de piedra.- NO VOY A PERMITIR QUE ME INSULTES DE ESTA MANERA, NI A EL NI A MI, ¿ ENTENDIDO ? NO ME IMPORTA QUE SIGAS CON TUS MALDITAS CONFUSIONES, YO ACEPTARE TODA LA RESPONSABILIDAD, YA SUFICIENTE TUBE CON QUE MI FAMILIA ME RECHAZARA COMO PARA QUE TU LO HAGAS TAMBIEN.-

-MORINAGA, ENTIENDELO ESTO ES UNA OLOCURA, ME NIEGO A ACEPTARLO, ESA ABOMINACION NO ES MIA, ES IRREAL NO HAY MANERA DE QUE UN HOMBRE ESTE PREÑADO CARAJO ES IMPOSIBLE...ANTINATURAL-

-ME IMPORTA UNA PAPA QUE TE SIENTAS ASI … POR CIERTO.- dijo llegando a la mochila de su Senpai y tirando el sobre a su cara grito.- DIVIERTE CON TU MALDITA CITA MATRIMONIAL.- Había estallado todo, Morinaga no pudo contenerse, que él se ensañara con su persona era una cosa, pero hablarle así al fruto del amor de ambos lo cabreo, por completo, se fue directo a su recamara, cerró la puerta con fuerza y grito desmedidamente enfadado, arrojaba todo y sujetaba su frente y murmuraba.- Eres un maldito imbécil Souichi Tatsumi.- Se dejó caer en la cama mirando al cielo de su recamara escucho como la puerta de la entrada se cerraba de golpe, había deducido que Souichi se había largado a su cita matrimonial.-Al final si fuiste.- Susurro con voz rota y agrietada, ahora le gano la curiosidad, pues sintió aquel movimiento en su vientre de nuevo se presentaba, era como un pequeño gusanito, que estaba presentándose a ser descubierto, las lágrimas gobernaron en sus ojos, llevo con calma ambas manos y acaricio susurrando.- Lamento que hayas escuchado eso.- Lloro con ganas.- No volverá a pasar lo prometo.- Dijo, para ponerse en pie y tomar su móvil, marcar con calma y susurrar.- Ryu … . Hola soy yo Morinaga.- La tarde se iba rápidamente, las cosas no habían salido para nada bien una acontecimiento que podría haber sido el más hermoso de sus vidas se volvió un infierno, en definitiva así era …

Bien aquí se los dejo porque el que sigue tendrá otro contenido, pensaba hacer muy largo este capítulo, pero se me iban a mezclar muchos sentimientos en ustedes lectoras asi que se los corto hasta aquí y mientras afino lo demás, nos vemos en la otra actualización espero que les haya gustado y por supuesto se hayan enfadado al igual que yo por la estupidez de Souichi,


	5. Chapter 5 Separados

**Hola chiquitas, espero que estén pasando muy buen fin de semana en fin quiero dejarles este capitulo se que fue muy triste el otro pero este mejorara un poco… no se por que siempre que edito salen menos paginas maldito WORD ME TROELAS!**

**En fin ¡! Saludos a mi amadísima Musa Abiagail la Fey ¡TE QUIERO HERMOSA! A mis locas amigas de la secta que ahora son mas en el wazappp! xDDDD**

**Hiro, Inuichi, Giselle, Isa-chan, Onizuka, Hikarih Naomi y wahhhh a todas las que leen esta historia como Malkita Avila, Carol House, Akiomi yuko, y muchas personitas mash espero sea de su agrado y que puedan disfrutar lol!**

**BESOS!**

**9 MESES.**

**By:**

**Aurora la maga.**

**5. Separados.**

La situación se había salidos de sus manos Tagata y Azuma habían observado todo, el pelo negro se daba de golpes en la frente y murmuraba, lo idiota que era ese sujeto de cabellos largos; sin embargo, ellos no podían dejar que esto sucediera, no se meterían mucho pero si trabajarían juntos para cuidar el bien estar del pequeño que aún se desarrollaba apenas, Azuma miraba con ojos serios a Souichi en su forma espiritual, el anciano no podía dejar de mandarle vibras negativas al ojo miel, quien observaba su celular y el reloj de este, para rápidamente someterlo de nuevo a su bolsillo y sacar una caja de cigarros, en seguida el ancianito murmuraba por lo bajo._-Ese tonto sujeto debe darse cuenta de lo que ha hecho.- _

-_Ahora si estoy de acuerdo, pero no puede vernos a ambos, juntos_… _Sospecharía que algo extraño esta pasando._- Ambos planificaron que hacer, mientras Souichi caminaba de un lado a otro estaba furioso, sacaba su cigarros y fumaba uno por uno cada uno de los delgados tubos de papel llenos de tabaco, sacaba su móvil nuevamente y admiraba la hora ya estaba haciéndose tarde.

-Maldición.- Grito, para elevar su mano y llamar un taxi, al tiempo que marcaba a Souji y susurraba.- Viejo ahora voy en camino, se me hizo tarde, oye espérame en la entrada del parque… ¿Qué para que, pues voy en taxi y no saque dinero del apartamento, por eso, lo harás?- Souichi recibió un acierto en la otra línea y abriendo la puerta del vehículo que se parco a su frente se sometió, soltaba un enorme suspiro y miraba al conductor, un anciano con una gorra de conductor.

-¿A dónde lo llevo muchacho?- Souichi analizo al viejo, lo conocía definitivamente lo conocía, pero antes de preguntarle en donde lo había visto, la figura de un pene que colgaba por el retrovisor lo distrajo diciendo.

-A… al parque de la ciudad por favor.- El anciano asintió y se apresuró a ir, por la calle, mientras atrás el no dejaba e ver ese miembro de madera el que parecía un amuleto o algo así, el silencio se cortó al escuchar del viejo.

-¿Le gusta mi figura?-

-…- Souichi dejo de ver a aquello y el viejo agrego.

-Es la figura del Dios del templo de Tagata, ¿lo conoce?- Souichi aún estaba en silencio.

_**-"ERES UN IDIOTA, ESTUPIDO, COMO FUISTE CAPAZ DE DECIRLE ESO A TU FUTURO HIJO."**_- Escucho un fuerte regaño el ojo miel en su cabeza, cosa que hizo ver al anciano y preguntar directo.

-¿Usted me dijo algo?-

-Sí, te dije que era la figura del Dios del templo de…

-Si ya se…- Susurro, confuso, ¿acaso era su conciencia la que hablaba? "IMPOSIBLE" Eso no existía, menos en el.-Que raro.- Susurro, para sentir un frenazo y darse con el asiento de adelante, al tiempo que escucho.

_**-"!ERES UN ESTUPIDO!"-**_ Souichi se incorporó observando al conductor y gritando.

-¿Oiga, que fue eso?-

-Lo siento, pero el semáforo cambio de repente.- Expuso con voz tranquila, Souichi acariciaba su frente ese porrazo si le había dolido, seguía escuchando esa voz que le gritaba de formas abruptas, tanto así que Azuma cuestiono al joven quien tenía una cara pálida y confusa.-¿Sucede algo, chico?-

-No…- Respondió mintiendo. ¿Acaso le iba a decir que escuchaba voces que lo estaban torturando? No, jamás, el viaje siguió en pleno silencio y alboroto, Souichi miraba la imagen la cual ahora precia tener una carita, los ojos juntos y la furia demostrada en sus cejas.-¿Pero es que acaso esto es una maldita broma o qué demonios?- Percibió como el taxi se detenía en la entrada del parque en donde un hombre con coleta de cabello corto, se asomó por la ventana gritando.

-¡SOUICHI! ¿Eres tú?-

-Viejo.-

Pronto el hombre pago el monto y Azuma los vio correr, a su otro extremo en el lado izquierdo del vehículo, una voz se presentó y la personificación de Tagata en humano se presentó.

-Ese tonto… DE VERAS YO NO LO SOPORTO.-

-Vamos, hay que ver que hace.-

-Claro.- Se noviero de prisa para desaparecer y seguir de cerca al pelo largo; quien caminaba rápido con Souji a su lado el cual gritaba elevado.

-¿Por qué te tardaste tanto?, he tenido que decirle un millón de mentiras a Akemi-chan.- Souichi no decía nada solo se conformó en ser reprendido por su padre, pronto llegaron a la zona en donde estaba un restaurante y cafetería, al lado del lago del hermoso parque, se introdujo despacio y analizando todo el lugar buscaba a la muchacha, pronto Souji suspiro hondo y dijo.-No me digas, ¿No recuerdas su aspecto?-

-Estas en lo cierto.- Souji sujeto el brazo de su hijo y lo llevo hasta las mesas que estaban pegadas en la ventana que daba al lago, la chica estaba sentada en una mesa de dos puestos, esperaba ansiosa observando el bello lago, cuando finalmente Souichi fue empujado y casi cae sobre la mesa, observo a su viejo quien se escondió tras una maseta, para estar pendiente de lo que pasaría, pero un mesero le susurro.

-Señor, no puede hacer eso.-

-Oh claro.- Dijo incorporándose y sentándose en una mesa.

Souichi por otro lado admiraba a la joven, quien enseguida hablo con voz aguda y linda.-¡Tatsumi-san!- Se puso de pie e hizo reverencia.- Encantada de conocerlo.- Souichi también hizo reverencia y ambos se sentaron entonces, Souichi tenía las cejas juntas y la molestia en pleno rostro, tanto que la chica se puso muy nerviosa, pues intento tomar su tasa y la dejo caer mojando todo el mantel.-¡AH! Lo-Lo ciento.-

Souichi llevo una mano a su frente y enseguida susurro.- No te preocupes…- Ambos estaban incomodos, ella porque por primera vez tenia de frente al que posiblemente seria su esposo y el otro porque lo único que tenía en la cabeza era Morinaga y la "abominación" como así le llamo, pronto se relajó y susurro.-Escucha, Akemi, yo…-

-Tatsumi-san…- Escucho de la jovencita.- Me alegra que haya venido hasta acá.- Souichi presto atención.- Su padre me ha hablado mucho de usted y me parece una persona muy interesante.- El de gafas se le quedo viendo con interés, mientras tras la maseta sin poder ser vistos, pues estaban en su versión espiritual, se ocultaban Tagata y Azuma, escuchaban atentos.-Se todo sobre usted, por eso quiero hablarle un poco de mi persona.- Souichi no dijo nada solo asintió, entonces la chica hablo, dando una tierna mirada a sus ojos miel y luego observando el enorme paisaje que se abría par ambos.- Soy una chica con muchos sueños, apenas solo tengo 22 años y me gustaría conocer el mundo, pero si mi padre decide lo mejor para mí lo aceptare, me gusta mucho dibujar, escribir y la caligrafía japonesa, pero sabe lo que más me importa es la familia.- Souichi se aburrió, poso su mano bajo su barbilla y observo el enorme lago, en su cabeza solo había un pensamiento.

_-"Esto es aburrido, la verdad no me veo con alguien compartiendo mi vida, no se qué demonios hago aquí… debería solucionar las cosas con ese tarado, de seguro ahora todo será un infierno, si alguien se da cuenta de lo que le pasa a ese fenómeno, nos lloverá sobre mojado… maldición a qué hora me vine a acostar con Morinaga…"-_ Souichi entonces recibió un enorme golpe tras su cabeza, abrió de par en par sus ojos y giro a ver de quien se trataba pero no había nadie hasta que.

-Tatsumi-san, ¿Me estas escuchando?- La joven hablo con voz nerviosa.

-Si.- Respondió de mala gana y ahora si poniéndole atención.

-Le decía que… para mí la familia es muy importante, deseo casarme y tener hijos con la persona que amo, porque los hijos, son eso, el fruto del amor entre dos personas que se han amado y conocido por un largo tiempo y que el destino a unido por extraño que parezca… El amor, no tiene edad, no tiene indivisiones solo existe para juntar esos corazones y hacer de ellos un corazón dulce inocente y puro…- Souichi se quedó de piedra, Akemi susurro de nuevo.- Por eso es que amo mucho a mis padres, ellos debieron procrearme con amor, me cuidaron en ese saquito, por nueve meses y cuando nací, fueron los mejores del mundo, Yo quiero hacer eso y más, debo encontrar a la persona con la cual pueda pasar todo esos bellos momentos conmigo y que en las noches me diga que me ama y que me acaricie el vientre cuando él bebe se mueva….- Souichi agacho la mirada y apretó sus puños.- Porque, cuando tu amas a esa persona te entregas para crear ese bello resultado, ¿No es verdad?- Souichi trago grueso y susurro.

-Akemi…- Le llamo con voz grave y un poco suave.-Aprecio mucho, lo que me has dicho, pero… no creo ser la persona indicada para ti.-

-¿He?- La chica lo observo confusa.

-Mira… Yo no puedo explicarte por qué…- Se rasco el cuello.-Pero en realidad espero que encuentres a esa persona especial.-Souichi emitió una sonrisa.- Lamento todo esto, pediré disculpas a tu padre, por ahora debo irme.-

-Pero Tatsumi-san.-

-Lo siento.- Se giró para irse, pero entonces ella cuestiono.

-¿Acaso hay otra chica?-

Él se detuvo se quedó ahí, dándole la espalda y enseguida susurro.- No lo entenderías, pero para darte una respuesta si… se trata de alguien más.- Souji llego de prisa al frente de su hijo y con pánico cuestiono.

-¿Souichi, que estás haciendo?-

-Viejo, te lo agradezco pero debo irme.-

-No puedes dejarla así, habrán consecuencias.-

-Yo me disculpare luego con ella, ahora debo irme.-

-No espera… ¡SOUICHI!- el salió corriendo con suma prisa, mientras lo hacía gritaba en sus pensamientos.

_-"SOY UN IDIOTA, UN ESTUPIDO, UN MALDITO HOMBRE SIN SENTIMIENTOS, ¡MORINAGA!"-_ Azuma y Tagata admiraron todo aquello estaban seguros que el iría tras de Morinaga pues había reflexionado pero…

[=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=]

Se encontraba en el bar, esperando por Hiroto, él ya tenía una mochila en el piso y aun lloraba, no podía dejar de hacerlo por más que quisiera detenerse no, lo lograba, se sentía tan solo, tan perdido tan desilusionado; todos estos años, habían sido en vano y ahora que algo extraño y hermoso estaba pasando, había recibido la peor de las palabras, tocaba su vientre de vez en cuando y sentía aquellos pequeños movimientos. Pronto escucho pasos y a un cansado Hiroto quien susurro.-Dios Angel-kun, casi me muero al escuchar tu voz por teléfono.- Se silenció al admirar a aquel llorando.-¿Qué sucedió?-

-Hiroto…- Trago grueso tratando de desalojar el nudo en su garganta.

-¿Qué sucede, que te pasa?- Cuestiono abatido.

-Hiroto, ya- ya no puedo más… esto ya no pudo seguir así.-

-¿Ese tonto te hizo algo?-

-Me hizo todo.- Murmuro con enormes lágrimas.

-Ese tirano, desgraciado.- Morinaga no podía parar de llorar, mientras el ojo gris admiro las maletas en el piso.-¿Qué estás pensando angelito?-

-Necesito que me prestes dinero. Te lo pagare, lo prometo, entrare a trabajar en un mes y no tengo en que caerme muerto.- Susurro.

-Pero claro, ¿A dónde iras?-

-No puedo decirte, pero te llamare en cuanto tenga lo que me prestaste.-Hiroto iba a la oficina y regresaba con un sobre de manila, estaba preocupado por el ojo verde quien susurro, recibiéndolo.

-Te lo pagare.-

-No te preocupes.- Dijo el castaño.- Trata de ubicarte, pero ¿Vas a estar bien?-

-Si, por ahora debo irme.- Dijo con voz rota.- Muchas gracias Hiroto-kun.- Morinaga se aferró a él en un abrazo y susurro.- Gracias.- Se separó de él, el ojo gris estaba realmente preocupado tanto así que lloro sin poder contenerse y se preguntó.

-¿Pero que tanto daño, pudo hacerle ese sujeto como para ponerlo así?- Soltó un largo suspiro y se encamino a la barra, quería hacer más por su amigo, pero el al parecer necesitaba privacidad.

Morinaga salió del bar, con una mochila en su hombro y la otra en la mano, protegió muy bien el sobre y susurro.- Lo primero que tengo que hacer es comprar ropa, está ya no me servirá.- Dijo con calma, para decidirse a caminar, iría por las avenidas a buscar algunas gangas, eso haría, finalmente encontró un lugar de rebaja y se metió ahí, buscaba todo lo que tuviera descuento y algunas tallas más de las acostumbradas, llego entre su búsqueda logro ver el departamento de bebes y admiro aquellas pequeñas ropitas, de todas las edades, se sintió mareado, y se apoyó de un perchero, a su lado una mujer llamo a la dependiente quien le ayudo a llevarlo a un sofá y cuestionar.

-¿Te sientes bien chico?- El solo miraba al piso y susurraba.

-¿Tiene un teléfono?-

-Si…- Expuso para sujetar el auricular, y marcar, con calma el numero en una tarjeta de presentación.

[=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=]

Fukuoka…

Se encontraba en una reunión importante, de la empresa, pensaba en varias cosas en la presentación y en Masaki, pues recientemente las cosas se habían puesto muy bien entre ambos, cuando de pronto su móvil vibro, pidió un descanso y saliendo de la habitación noto el número desconocido, pensó que era Masaki pero nunca se imaginó que se trataba de.-¿Tetsuhiro?-

_**-Hola… Nii-san.- **_Su voz grave rasposa y triste se escuchó por ola línea.

-¿Hola, que pasa, porque te escuchas así? ¿Sucedió algo malo?-

El sonrió un poco en la línea y susurro_**.-Nii-san.-**_

-¿Dime?-

-_**Voy a… irme de Nagoya, actualmente no tengo un numero ni una casa, así que, solo del a Masaki que le mando saludes y espero que ustedes dos puedan ser felices.-**_ Kunihiro arrugo las cejas en preocupación y enseguida cuestiono.

-¿Tetsuhiro, que está pasando?-

_**-Nada… no te preocupes, cuídate mucho… hermano.-**_ Susurro para cortar la llamada a lo que el Morinaga arrugo en preocupación su entrecejo, aquella llamada había sido demasiado rara, pronto tecleo a Masaki y este respondió deprisa.

_**-Hola Kunihiro.-**_

-Masaki… ¿Has visto a Tetsuhiro?-

_**-No, ¿Por qué, que pasa?-**_

-Es extraño, llamo para despedirse.-

_**-¿Qué?-**_ La voz más preocupada se formó en la línea_**.-Kunihiro esto no me agrada.-**_

-Ni a mí tampoco.-

Un suspiro lleno e impotencia se formó en la otra línea.- _**Sabia que tarde o temprano esa relación con ese sujeto, Tetsuhiro acabaría muy mal.-**_

-Tu… Piensas lo que yo estoy pensando.-

_**-Si… De seguro, algo ocurrió y Tetsuhiro está escapando de nuevo.-**_ Ambos superaron hondo pero el castaño susurro.

-Pero esta vez estoy preocupado, Tetsuhiro se escuchaba muy apagado, algo malo está pasando.- Masaki se asustó también.

_**-¿Y qué hacemos?-**_

-Esperar.- Respondió.

-Kunihiro-san.- Llamo uno de los colegas a este quien asentía y susurraba.

-Me tengo que ir, te veré después.-

_**-Hai.-**_ El camino hasta la sala de reuniones, pero algo podía sentir en su pecho, algo estaba mal muy mal.

[=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=]

Su rostro estaba pálido, miraba al piso totalmente desesperado y sintiéndose tan solo que incluso todo a su alrededor parecía moverse despacio, pero entonces la razón llego a su cabeza, el ya no estaba solo, ahora tenía que velar por alguien que crecía dentro suyo y que sería la única razón de su existencia, la personita que lo amaría sin condiciones, dibujo una sonrisa, pues sintió aquel extraño movimiento de nuevo, aun no se acostumbraba a eso, sonrió y susurro.- Gomen, creo que, ya es suficiente ¿Verdad?- Se llevó una mano a su apenas abultadito bajo vientre.- De seguro me etas regañando.- Soltó una suave risa.- además de que tienes hambre.-

-Vaya una sonrisa…. Esa cara me agrada más que la que tenías antes chico.- Expuso la dependiente de la tienda, quien llevaba un vaso con agua al Morinaga y susurraba.- Ten, bebe un poco.-

-Gracias, no debía molestarse, ni siquiera me conoce.-

-Chico si haces algo esperando algo a cambio, todo este mundo estaría mucho peor.-

-Tiene razón…- Susurro, con una sonrisa tierna.

-¿Dime buscas ropa?-

-Sí, bueno… - Se raspo la mejía, pensando.

-¿Hay algo en especial?-

-No, yo solo quiero algo, para…- ¿Cómo explicarlo, como decirle a la mujer, que aunque comprara ropa que le quedara en dos o tres meses no podría usarla de nuevo?, se la pensó rápidamente y expuso.-Bueno mí, hermana…-Susurro, el no era bueno para mentir, pero no había de otra.- ¡Sí! mi hermana está embarazada y el novio la abandono, ella apenas tiene tres meses y no en, no tiene ropa, quise ayudarle pero no sé dónde se comprar ropa de ese tipo.-

-Oh, ¡Tú quieres ropa de maternidad!-

-¿Eso, emm? Si eso…-Se sonrojo.

-Ven conmigo.- Dijo sujetando su mano y yendo con ella a la zona de maternidad.-¿Cómo es tu hermana, es decir la talla de ella?-

_-"¿Y ahora que le digo?"-_ Se preguntó.- Pu-Pues es de mi talla, exactamente igual, somos mellizos sabe.-

-Awww, eso es lindo.- Ahora ella se concentró en pantalones femeninos, Morinaga agrando sus ojos y al notar como la mujer, tomaba varias batas, algunos pasa rios (Pantalones cortos que llegan hasta la pantorrilla) en colores pastel y rosas el susurraba.

-E-Etto, de casualidad no tiene algo más serio, o más varonil.-

-¿Pero qué muchacha más extraña?-

-Sí, es un caso yo también la molesto por eso jejeje.- Dijo un poco distraído.

-Mira, tienes suerte, estos son pantalones especiales, llevan bolsillos a los lados como pantalones cargos, la mayoría de las madres que son muy activas los usan, vienen en Beige, gris y en azul. ¿Te gustan?-

-Si están muy bien.- Decía admirando aquella, ropa ahora pregunto.-¿Etto pero por que no tienen cierre?-

-Oh, es solo simulado, lo que en realidad tienen es una faja elástica y suave en la cintura, así cuando va creciendo la barriga se ajusta a la pancita.-

-OH, ME LOS LLEVO.-

-Está bien.- Él tomaba varios y también algunas camisetas, aunque las que poseía estaban bien, pero necesitaba ropa nueva, se dirigía a pagar, pero en cuanto paso cerca al departamento de bebes se quedó parado ahí, la mujer entonces cuestiono.

-¿Sabes qué es?-

-No…- Susurro colocando su mano sobre su vientre, la mujer analizo de inmediato aquello y puso rostro confuso, pero relajando sus ojos con cariño susurro.

-Lleva este, te lo regalo.- Dijo entregando un mameluco de color amarillo para recién nacido.

-Pero…-

-Anda tómalo.- Morinaga asintió y enseguida llego a la caja registradora, el monto era.

-Son 100 yenes.- Él se quedó asombrado, pues le había salido menos de lo que esperaba, enseguida cuestiono.

-Debe haber un error, creo que saldrían 500 o 450 yenes.-

-No te preocupes, te hice un descuento.- La mujer sonrió, a lo que el susurro.

-Bueno gracias.- Dijo eso y pago el monto, con prisa salió de la tienda no sin antes escuchar de la mujer.

-Felicidades.-No entendió mucho, pero se encamino a la calle, su estómago gruñía y busco algo para comer, pronto descubrió un puesto de Crepas y susurro con un sonrojo.

-Crepas…- Se apuró a llegar ahí y se compró dos de una vez una de fresa con chocolate y el otro con banana, estaba feliz sentado en una banqueta del centro comiendo cuando, de pronto recordó.-¡RYU!- Se puso de pie y busco un teléfono público, marco de prisa y espero a que el otro contestara.-Hola Ryu, perdona… ¿Ya llegaste?-

-Si ya estoy en la estación de Nagoya, ¿en donde estas tú?-

-En un rato llego ok.- Respondió para cortar y salir de ahí con prisa.

[=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=]

Subía las gradas con suma prisa, el elevador se había descompuesto y sumado a eso, la puerta de su apartamento parcia estar con llave, busco entre sus bolsillos y no encontró la llave, toco el timbre varias ocasiones y el pánico lo invadió, al darse cuenta que Morinaga no abría la puerta entonces ideas le llenaron la cabeza de posibles cosas ¿Se desmayó? ¿Se golpeó la cabeza? ¿O sigue en su habitación enojado? Pronto encontró el pequeño trozo de metal y con prisa lo sometió al cerrojo, el cual giro y entro con suma rapidez, adentro Azuma y Tagata estaban en su forma espiritual (Imagínense a estos dos como fantasmitas) Souichi fue a la cocina.-¡Morinaga!- Gritaba, pero no había nada, en el sanitario tampoco y menos en la lavandería, solo le quedaba su habitación, a la cual por fin entro y analizo todo, no había nada, no había nadie, los cajones parecían vacíos, sus libros de la universidad y alguna de sus ropa ya no estaban, impactado y tremendamente preocupado, se frustro, pero entonces noto en la cama unos zapatitos de lana para bebes, y una tarjeta, se lanzó a esta de prisa y la tomo en sus manos para abrirla. Y enseguida leer.

"_**El gay antinatural y la abominación, no te molestaran más… no nos busques, Souichi Tatsumi."**_

Tagata como Azuma se habían quedado impactados, eso sí que fue realmente duro y directo, Souichi por otro lado furioso saco su celular y marco de prisa el número de Morinaga, pero para su insana sorpresa, el aparato resonó en la mesita de noche del ojo verde, Souichi arrojo su propio celular y grito.-Ese tonto siempre hace lo mismo.- completamente furioso.- Nunca piensa en los sentimientos de los demás.-

_**-¿Y acaso tú lo haces?-**_ Escucho una voz en la recamara, el pelo largo impresionándose de manera que jamás pensó.

-¿QUI-QUIEN ERES?-Cuestiono impactado, Azuma observaba a Tagata quien estaba molesto verdaderamente molesto, tanto así que permitió que el hablara y silencioso escuchara lo que diría, era raro que él se le presentara a los seres humanos, pero la furia que lo carcomía por este hombre fue más allá que las reglas espirituales.

_**-No importa quien sea, debería darte vergüenza, ese chico, lo único que siempre quiso es estar contigo a tu lado y cuidar de ti, amarte incondicionalmente y formar una familia, porque te quería.-**_

-¿Peor quién eres? -Cuestiono Souichi bastante enfadado.-¿Esto acaso es una maldita broma de Morinaga?-

_**-Claro que no la es.-**_ Dijo para empujarlo a la cama y gritarle._**- Soy el Dios Tagata, ambos fueron a mi templo en la noche de año nuevo ¿lo recuerdas?-**_

Souichi tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par algo lo había lanzado a la cama y no podía creerlo.-¿Di-Dios?-

_**-Si…-**_

-¿El de forma de pene?-

_**-SIIII.-**_ Grito furioso y tremendamente molesto.- _**Escuche sus oraciones y les cumplí el deseo, lo que no iba a suponer era que tú le dirías todo eso a ese pobre chico y a tu hijo.-**_

Souichi agacho la mirada y sintió un enorme dolor en su pecho, temblando susurro.- Yo no tengo por qué darte explicaciones a ti.-

_**-Pues, entonces dátelas a ti mismo, que ni tú mismo te entiendes Souichi Tatsumi.-**_

-Tienes razón.- Grito furioso.- Soy un idiota, siempre hablo de mas, siempre digo cosas de las cuales me arrepiento y ahora no sabes cuánto deseo que el este aquí.- Se sentó en la cama y llevo su mano a su frente.- ¡Realmente lo arruine! No puedo, nunca logre expresar lo que siento por ese estúpido…- Grito furioso.- Tanto tiempo yo quería decírselo pero mi maldito orgullo, mi podrido corazón yo…- Souichi lloraba con fuerza.- Le dije todo eso, lo lastime de la peor manera, a él y a mi hijo…-

Tagata lloraba al igual que Azuma quien se limpiaba los mocos con un pañuelo, mientras el otro con las mangas de su kimono.-_**A…Aun tienes una última oportunidad, debes encontrarlo.-**_

-Pero él no desea que lo busque… el ha decidido.-

_**-¿Y tú vas a aceptar tan fácil?-**_ Grito furioso.- _**Él ahora es tu familia, es la persona que amas, y con la que vas a tener un bebé, ahora usa tu maldito espíritu tiránico para buscarlo, joder.-**_

_**-Tagata.-**_ Azuma hablo con los ojos redondos y llenos de lágrimas, estaba emocionado por lo que decía, era hermoso.

_**-No te pierdas de algo tan hermoso, por que como lo dijo esa chica, solo puedes tener un bebé con la persona que amas, Souichi Tatsumi.-**_

El mencionado agrando sus ojos, la verdad había sido la llave para abrir su estúpida y tirana cabeza, observo a su alrededor y aquella presencia ya no se sintió mas, observaba a todos lados y susurraba.-Creo que ahora si perdí la cordura.- Suspiro hondo, y apretando los pequeños zapatitos en su mano se puso de pie.- Como sea, debo pedirle disculpas…- Su corazón pedía con fuerzas poder encontrarle y así rápidamente salió del apartamento, busco por todos lados, en la universidad, en las estaciones del metro, en las tiendas de conveniencia, en los restaurantes, en los hoteles cercanos y nada. El día se fue y no pudo encontrarlo, ya era de noche y parecía que iba a llover, regreso al apartamento en donde nada había cambiado, seguía vacío.

En tanto en el celular, una llamada entraba.-¿Alo?- Cuestionaba apresurado el pelo largo.

_**-Souichi, soy yo tu padre.-**_

-Viejo ahora no estoy de ánimos.-

_**-Nada de eso Souichi, ven a casa de MATSDA AHOR AMISMO.-**_Ordeno el mayor, a lo que el de gafas susurro.

-Está bien…- Se alisto para salir.

[=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=]

En Hamamatsu.

Llegaba a casa de Ryu, quien colocaba las bolsas de sus compras en el piso de la que sería su habitación, mientras el observaba todo a su alrededor, tal y como lo recordaba, Morinaga se sentó en la cama y agacho su rostro, su amigo se sintió un poco incómodo y cuestiono con voz suave y serena.-Espero que estés cómodo.-

-Sí, gracias.- Morinaga suspiro hondo.

-Puedo, preguntar ¿qué sucede?-

-Por ahora no puedo decírtelo, pero te doy las gracias por cuidar de mi.-

-Ah… es lo menos que puedo hacer.- Expuso el, rascando la parte trasera de su cabeza.

-Es verdad.- Dijo poniéndose de pie y sacando dinero.-Dime ¿cuánto te debo por alquilarme el piso?-

-Etto, Morinaga, no tienes por qué hacer eso. -Negó.- Somos amigos.-

-Por favor acéptalo no quiero ser una carga.-

-E… escucha, esta casa me la regalo mi abuela, y mis padres viven muy lejos de este pueblito, así que no te preocupes, en cuanto a los servicios básicos, pues no son tan caros, no tienes por qué pagar puedo cubrirlo solo.-

-Me niego.- Expuso con voz seria.- Si no lo aceptas, me iré a un hotel o algo.-

-E-Esta bien.- Dijo tomando el dinero.- Lo hare pero será, para comida, que eso si no tengo aquí.-

-¡Eso me parece perfecto!- Sonrió el con alivio.

-Bueno, creo que fue un viaje agitado, em…- Se disponía a retirarse.- Yo, iré a comprar algo a la tienda y regreso mientras acomódate, ok.-

-Claro.- Ryu salía de su casa con una sola idea en su cabeza. Algo había cambiado en el Morinaga.

-¿Qué será?- Cuestiono con calma, pero no le dio mucha importancia…

[=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=]

En casa de Matsuda, Haru y su madre admiraban a un Souji que caminaba de un lado a otro, como un lobo enjaulado, no podía creer lo que había hecho su hijo, dejar tirada a una chica de esa forma eso era demasiado, entonces, por eso lo había citado para darle la peor de las reprimendas de su vida, Souichi entraba a la casa sin ánimos, admirando a su viejo quien enseguida lo tomo del cuello de la camisa y grito severo.-¿Me podrías explicar que es lo que paso con la chica?-

-Viejo, yo te dije que no quería ir a esa cita.-

-Si pero te dije lo importante que era además no tienes excusas, para negarte, ella es una buena mujer y una linda chica por dios.- Souji fue de prisa a la mesa en donde estaba el álbum familiar que sobrevivió al incendio y tomándolo murmuro severo.-¿Acaso no piensas tener familia, no quieres darle un nieto a tu madre, que en paz descanse? Yo hasta tenia esto para ella.- Dijo sacando un sonajero de plata antiguo, Souichi lo tomo entre sus manos y susurro.

-¿De dónde sacaste esto?- Él lo recordaba era su juguete favorito antes de que Tomoe Naciera él jugaba con el todo el tiempo.

-Ese sonajero, es de plata, ha sido pasado por generaciones a los hijos de la familia Tatsumi.- Explico Souji con voz suave y triste.- Ya que Tomoe decidió hacer su vida, pensé que tu serias el siguiente que pasaría este sonajero a tus hijos, por eso también lo hice la cita matrimonial.- Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, las cuales cayeron libremente, en su cabeza se formó en recuerdo de su amada madre y pensó de prisa.

_-" ¿Que hubiera hecho ella, qué consejo le hubiera dado_?"- Los buenos momentos de cuando era un niño volvieron a él, soltó con llantos un pequeño gemido a lo que Souji se asustó y cuestiono.

-¿Qué te pasa, Souichi?- Haru suspiro hondo y se puso de pie, enseguida se acercó a ambos y cuestiono con calma.-

-Souichi, por el Shock no pude preguntarte algo en la clínica, ¿Ese bebé es tuyo?- El pelo largo solo asintió, pues no era capaz de hablar, estaba llorando con todo su corazón, Haru soltó un suspiro y Souji susurro.

-¿De qué bebé hablas?-

-Souji, no me corresponde decírtelo, pero, cuando Souichi se calme debes escuchar lo que dirá, y te juro que lo que te va a decir es verdad tengo las pruebas que lo demuestran.- El mayor observo a su hijo quien temblaba y lloraba como lo hacía de pequeño, se acercó despacio a él y le abrazo de manera fraternal, Souichi colcho una de sus manos en la espalda del mayor y apretó su camisa entre sus dedos, estaba completamente triste.

-Viejo… soy un idiota.-Estaba desconsolado, tanto que a Souji le gano las ganas de llorar también, Matsuda se puso en pie y fue a traer té, esa sería una conversación extensa pensó, minutos después y luego de que Souichi se calmara, se sentaron en la sala, el admiraba a su hijo de manera expectante y este por fin dijo.

-Yo, tengo que confesarte algo.- Susurro con calma.- La razón por la que no acepte a esa chica es porque, ya tengo a alguien conmigo, bueno… tenia.- Souji se extrañó al igual que Haru.

-¿De qué hablas Souichi?-Cuestiono apresurado el médico.

-Si explícate, chico.-

-Mira, antes que nada quiero asegurar que nos soy gay, ok.- Haru suspiro hondo Matsuda miro a un costado y soltó una risita, Souji arrugaba las cejas y cuestionaba.

-¿Diem que pasa hijo?-

-¿Recuerdas a Morinaga?-

-Tu compañero de la universidad, el sujeto que te lava la ropa, cocina y que vive contigo.-

-Sí, el…-

-¿Qué hay con ese chico?-

-Pues, él y yo, por cosas extrañas de la vida,… terminamos juntos, de formas que no entenderías, es algo así como que comenzó con un chantaje y después yo quise que él no se alejara de mi lado y ahora estábamos bien, pero entonces paso lo de la noche de fin de año y entonces resulta que ahora él está esperando un hijo mío.-

Tanto Hana como Souji se quedaron con cara de "No entiendo nada" a lo que Haru susurro.-Lo que él está tratando de decir, es que su compañero, o pareja o que se yo, está pasando por algo nunca antes vivido… tal parece el chico sufre de una malformación genética y resulto que cuando el compartió el coito con Souichi fecundo un único ovulo, quiero pensar que así fue.-

-¿Eso es verdad?- Souichi asentía.

-Imposible.-Decía Matsuda con las manos sobre su boca impactada.

-Esto, estas seguro Haru.-

-Sí, tengo como probarlo.- Susurro, llegando a su valija de documentos y el entrego la hoja del examen de sangre.- El salió positivo en todas las pruebas que le hicimos.- Haru susurraba.- No sé cómo fue que paso, pero tal parece el está embarazado y con casi tres meses de gestación...-

-Hiciste la prueba de células malignas?- Cuestionaba Souji bastante impresionado.

-Sí, incluso en su historial médico familiar no existe cáncer en ninguno de sus miembros.- (N/A: Los médicos han descubierto que cuando un hombre se hace una prueba de embarazo y esta sale positiva es que está sufriendo e cáncer de próstata, así que chicos vayan y háganse una xD) Souji tragaba grueso, miraba la hoja y luego a su hijo quien no podía levantar la mirada.-Souichi, pero… ¿El ya no está contigo?-El negó, con calma aun llorando.-¿Pero por qué?. Te fui muy claro, debes llevarlo a un hospital, el corre peligro.- Ahora le observo con impacto a su primo.

-¿De qué hablas?- Cuestiono Souji preocupado.

-Si no le hacen un ultrasonido para ver como esta todo, puede morir.-

-¿Por qué, dices eso Haru?- Cuestionaba el ojo miel.

-Es verdad, recuerdo haber leído esto en clases de ciencias.- Susurro el mayor.- El síndrome de Persisten Conduct, en todos los casos, el embarazo es peligroso, pues es un embarazo ectópico.-

-Hablen más claro.-

-Lo que pasa Souichi, es que el cómo no es mujer, no tiene un útero y es probable que el feto este creciendo en una membrana peligrosamente alojada en sus intestinos.-

-¡QUE HAS DICHO!-

-Por eso los réferi al hospital de Nagoya, yo en la clínica ano tenía las herramientas adecuadas.-

-¡SANTO CIELO, PROBRE CHICO!- Grito Matsuda, con angustia.

-Entonces, ¿cabe la posibilidad de que él bebé muera?-Cuestiono realmente asustado Souichi, para levantarse y tomar a Haru del cuello de la camisa y gritar.-ESO NO PUEDE PASAR.- Lo zarandeaba mas.- POR QUE NO ME DIJISTE ESO EN LA CLINICA.-

-Por qué no quería preocupar a Morinaga, recuerda que aunque sea un embarazo sano, las impresiones fuertes, las preocupaciones y las discusiones le pueden afectar.-Haru se soltó y agregó.- Además, no creo que hubiese reaccionado bien si le diría que no solo el bebé, si no también, Morinaga puede morir, pues cuando la bolsa se estirpe, puede crear una infección que lo puede llevar a la muerte.- Se puso pálido, todo le dio vueltas, era imposible, ahora estaba más angustiado, con voz afligida grito.

-VIEJO HAY QUE ENCONTRARLO.-

-¿Pero que le dijiste que se fue así?- Cuestiono.

-De todo, le dije de todo, eso deberá esperar, debemos encontrarlo, ANTES DE QUE ALGO MALO LE PASE, POR FAVOR.- Souichi estaba al borde de la locura, si algo le pasaba a Morinaga a su hijo, él se moriría, además de estar verdaderamente asustado por su criatura, la zozobra se formó en ellos, Pronto Souji susurro.

-¿Conoces a alguien que sepa en donde puede estar el?-

-Solamente su familia y…- Un chispazo se presentó en su cabecita, enseguida grito.- El sujeto del bar.- Con prisa, se movía a la entrada en donde Souji y Haru le siguieron, mientras Matsuda les miraba asustada y con angustia.

-Souichi,-kun se que, lo van a encontrar.- Cerraban la puerta de golpe y la mujer se quedaba en zozobra, caminaba de un lado a otro no sabía qué hacer, pero a su cabecita llego la idea de contactar a Tomoe y a Kurokawa, fue a la mesita que estaba cerca de la puerta y sentándose al lado de esta busco en la agenda, rápidamente tecleo el número de américa y espero varios tonos para con emoción escuchar a Tomoe tras la línea.-Tomoe-san, Que bueno que te encuentro, hay una emergencia, familiar.- Grito bastante angustiada, causando en el joven angustia y tremenda zozobra, recibiendo la noticia de que volarían a Japón Matsuda se quedó tranquila pero susurrando y acercándose a la placa de Hana expuso.- Hana protege a ese muchacho… y a tu nieto, que todo salga bien.-

[=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=]

Finalmente legaban a la cercanía del bar, la noche estaba haciendo su presencia, Souichi admiraba todo tratando de recordar cuál de todos esos lugares era el que visitaba Morinaga, Souji a su lado admiraba todo, desde los sujetos que fumaban en la avenida hasta los que caminaban agarrados de las manos, dos de estos comenzaron a tirarles piropos a los tres y Haru susurro de prisa.-Este lugar, es una mina peligrosa.-

-¿Hijo tu frecuentas estos sitios?- Souichi no decía nada.-Y dices que no eres gay, eres un mentiroso.-

-Viejo, no digas tonterías…- Se detuvo al ver a un castaño de ojos grises y enseguida susurro.- Ese sujeto.- Con paso acelerado se metió al Adam Site y enseguida rebusco con la mirada entre ese mar de chicos guapos al que estaba en la barra, atendiendo y sonriendo con encanto.- Hiroto.- Dijo esto y se apresuró a llegar a él, a quien llamo.-Oi, tu.-

Hiroto, ladeo su rostro, el limpiaba unos vasos, cuando descubrió al pelo largo, su rostro cambio de feliz a uno enfadado, salió del lado de la barra y se encontró con ese sujeto y cruzándose de brazos cuestiono.

-¿Qué hace usted aquí, señor? Usted no es bienvenido a mi bar, ¿sabe?- Souji admiraba al muchacho y luego a su hijo, Haru por otro lado susurraba.

-Este lugar me pone nervioso.-

Souichi sujeto el brazo del castaño y lo llevo adentro tras la puerta que decía solo personal autorizado, esa era la cocina, mientras caminaban Hiroto gritaba furioso.-Suéltame hombre desalmado.-

-Escúchame, necesito de tu ayuda.-

-¿Mi ayuda?- Cuestiono aun molesto.

-Si… Necesito saber ¿Si has visto a Morinaga?- El Daisuky agrando su ojos y enseguida murmuro con rabia.

-Sabe no soy participe de la violencia, pero te mereces que te de unas buenas cachetadas, hacer llorar a si a mí angelito, maldito hombre tirano, HORRENDO, POCO HOMBRE Y GRRRRR COMO TE ODIO.- Gritaba al tiempo que elevaba sus brazos y los movía como queriendo golpearlo, hasta que uno de estos toco el rostro de Souichi. Hiroto detuvo todo movimiento y susurro.-Listo ya me hiciste perder la calma, ¡LARGO DE MI BAR HE DICHO!-

-Hijo…- Susurro el de la coleta sujetando el brazo de Souichi quien solo miraba al piso.-Hay que irnos.-

-Por favor…- Susurro con ojos llenos de lágrimas y observando a Hiroto quien se impactó ante tal expresión y llanto en el tirano.-Dime por favor, en donde esta.-

-…- No podía creer lo que miraba, eso no era una actuación, Souji y Haru observaron atentos al joven de ojos color gris, esto soltó un largo suspiro y confeso.- Estuvo aquí, pero solo vino a despedirse y a pedirme prestado un dinero.- Souichi agrando sus ojos y cuestiono.

-¿No te dijo a dónde iba?-

-No… intente averiguarlo, pero no me lo dijo, solo me comento que me llamaría en cuanto estuviera establecido en otro lugar.-

-Cielos.- Souichi se tensó al escuchar aquello de su padre.-¿Qué tanto le hiciste Souichi?- Cuestiono el con impacto.

-Lo mismo pregunto… Tetsuhiro estaba destrozado, no paro de llorar, me preocupo mucho.-

-Si te hubiera preocupado, lo hubieras detenido.- Grito Souichi bastante molesto, buscando a algún culpable de la actual desaparición de su ex Kohai.

-¿Detenerlo, para qué? ¿Para que siguiera sufriendo tú desprecio y tu estúpido odio contra los gays? – Grito furioso por fin Hiroto.- Creo que el tomo una buena decisión, a él solo le faltaba entregarse a ti para hacer que tú le amaras o que comprendieras que, estabas equivocado, que todo este tiempo aunque seas un maldito homofóbico, lo amabas.- Souichi agacho su rostro.

-Ya es suficiente.- Interrumpió Souji.- Escuche, necesitamos saber el paradero de ese muchacho, su vida y la de un ser inocente corren peligro.-

-¿De qué habla?- Hiroto se impactó.

-Sucede que, Morinaga-san, tiene un desorden genético y…-Intento explicar Haru.

-Ese estúpido esta embarazado de mi hijo, y corre peligro eso es lo que pasa.- Corto Souichi con los ojos rojos.- Hiroto, necesito que por favor, trates de encontrarlo, llama a todos los que lo conocen… Es de vida o muerte.-

Hiroto estaba sin habla, pronto reacciono susurrando.-¿Em-Embarazado?- Se dejó caer en un banquito.- IMPOSIBLE, EL ES UN HOMBRE.-

-No sabemos cómo sucedió lo que sí, podemos deducir es que es un embarazo de alto riesgo.- Expuso Haru, acercándose y entregando su tarjeta.- Esta es mi línea directa si conoces su paradero por favor avísame de inmediato, por cierto no comentes nada a nadie.-

-Claro…- Dijo poniéndose en pie y notando como se iban del bar pero, Hiroto les detuvo.- Espera, Souichi-kun.- El mencionado se giró a ver al ojo gris quien, sacaba su libreta de órdenes y escribía números.- Este es según se, el número de Kunihiro, y Masaki, no sé si lo tienes, pero es probable que él se haya comunicado con ellos o en dado caso este con ellos.- Souichi vio la luz, era cierto, Masaki y Kunihiro eran las personas más indicadas para que él se ocultara. Tomo el papel y salió del lugar; Padre hijo y medico caminaban por las avenidas con la angustia en sus rostros, mientras Souichi marcaba los números, los cuales parecían estar apagados.

-No responden.- Grito bastante frustrado.

-Hijo cálmate, ya lo harás mañana,- Susurro, el juntándose y dándole golpecitos en el hombro.- Ahora ya debe ser muy tarde, hay que regresar a casa, ¿Quieres ir a revisar al departamento tal vez encontramos algo?-

-Yo…- Asintió, con prisa se subieron a un taxi y se movilizaron en dirección del apartamento.

[=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=]

Martes 24 de marzo 2015…

Regresaban del apartamento esa mañana, Souji ayudaba con una caja a su hijo mientras que Haru hablaba por teléfono, Matsuda les recibió y enseguida, les ayudo a colocar las cajas en la mesa, Souichi intentaría buscar algo, entre los libros que había dejado Morinaga, eran alrededor de las 11 de mañana cuando se escuchó por la puerta entrar a cierta chica de ojos miel.-¡Tía Matsuda! ¿Qué ha pasado?- Grito entrando Kanako y admirando a su viejo y a Souichi ambos cuestionaron.

-¿Kanako, que haces aquí?-

-Adelante, mi licencia, Matsuda-san hablo preocupada y ya estoy aquí…- Susurro.- Oh ¡Haru hola!-

-Hola y adiós Kanako bella.-

-¿Adiós?- Cuestiono Matsuda mirándole confusa.-¿Acaso ya te vas, creí que te quedarías hasta fin de mes?- Cuestiono la mayor admirando a su hijo correr a coger una rosca de la mesa y mientras la mordía iba por su maleta y sombrero.

-Lo siento, mamá, me llamaron e una clínica en Hamamatsu, dicen que se han quedado sin ginecólogos y pues tengo que ayudar, esa clínica es de bajos recursos y hay muchos pacientes en la zona.- Matsuda asintió y Souji susurro.

-TEN MUCHO CUIDADO MUCHACHO.-

-Gracias tío, ahora por favor, avísenme de cualquier cosa por favor.-

Souichi estaba más interesado en buscar en los papeles a que poner atención a Haru, el día se iba deprisa, entre llamadas, a los de la universidad hasta llamadas a hospitales y algún lugar, Kanako y Matsuda se encargaban de hacer eso mientras Souji seguía buscando y diciendo.-Tiene que aparecer, nadie se puede ir sin dejar rastro.-

-Viejo, gracias.-

-De nada, pero ve pensando en que le dirás, y no seas cabezón y acepta de una vez que le quieres.-

-No es tan fácil.- Souji detuvo todo movimiento y con las cejas juntas expuso.

-Souichi, ¿No estarás hablando enserio, o si? ¿Aun dudas en decirle lo que sientes por el?-

Dejo de revolver los papeles.- Mira, si no he podido hacerlo en estos tres años, ¿Cómo esperas que se lo diga así no más?-

-Pues bueno tú y el esperan un hijo, ya es justo que se lo digas… y no solo eso, debes pedirle perdón, al igual que a la familia de Akemi.- Souichi suspiro hondo y susurro.

-Me siento frustrado.-Continuaron la búsqueda y por fin Kanako gritaba.

-Nii-san.- El aludido giro su rostro a la joven quien mantenía su auricular cubierto y susurraba.- Pude ubicar a ese sujeto, Kunihiro, está en la línea.-

-¿En serio?- Se fue corriendo y tomo el teléfono.

-¿Kunihiro!- Grito por el auricular.

_**-¿Souichi, Tatsumi, acaso eres tú?-**_

-Sí, escúchame, ¿Morinaga no está contigo?- El de gafas espero atento la respuesta del Morinaga pero este solo pudo susurrar.

_**-No, ¿Por qué, que pasa?-**_

-Escucha, necesito que me des del número de Masaki.-

_**-¿Masaki, porque, para qué? ¿Crees que ellos están juntos?-**_Souichi arrugo las cejas y susurro.

-Solo necesito preguntarle si esta con él.-

_**-Masaki, está conmigo a mi lado, estamos yendo a Nagoya, por que recibimos una llamada de Tetsuhiro el día de ayer.- **_Souichi se sorprendió.-_**Hablo diciendo que se iba, ¿Sabes por qué?-**_

-¿Vienes hacia acá?-

-_**Si…-**_

-Te daré la dirección, cuando estés aquí te explicare todo, por favor date prisa.- Souichi estuvo a punto de cortar la llamada pero entonces cuestiono.-Kunihiro.-

_**-¿Dime?-**_

-¿Sabes de que numero te llamo?-

_**-Parecía uno de Nagoya un teléfono fijo, ¿por qué?-**_

-¿Me lo puedes dar?-

_**-Está bien.-**_ Dicto el número y enseguida corto la llamada, mientras el marcaba con prisa ese número y susurraba.

- Este número, debe darme una pista o algo.- Souji admiraba la dedicación de su hijo, tanto así que pensó claramente en lo que haría, de aquí a unos días, se juntó a Matsuda y susurro en su oído.

-Me quedare más tiempo, ¿Abra problema con eso?-

-Para nada.-

-Debo llamar a Tomoe, esto es urgencia familiar.-

-Ya me adelante, dijeron que vendrían en el primer vuelo que encontraran.-

-Eres muy buena hermana.- Le sonrió.

-No podemos permitir que otra muerte suceda en la familia Souji.-

Tranquila, eso no pasara.- Expreso tranquilizando a la mayor.

[=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=]

Esa noche en Hamamatsu.

Ryu observaba a su huésped, no parecía ser el de antes, no tenía energías ni animo alguno, solo estaba decaído y completamente desanimado, quiso hacer un poco amena la noche y compro unas cervezas además de un Mabe, se situaba en la sala con la bolsa del súper mercado y susurraba.- Venga Tetsuhiro, vamos a beber un poco.-

-¿Beber?, yo… no puedo,-

-¿No, y por qué?- Él se rasco el cuello y riendo un poco susurro.

-Bueno, es que, no puedo, me lo prohibieron.- Ryu elevo una ceja y susurro.

-No te creo nada.-

-Es en serio… yo no puedo beber.-Susurro con los ojos tristes, pues la marca de dicha cerveza era la favorita de su Senpai, ladeo su rostro a un costado y susurro.- Discúlpame, lamento no aceptar tu invitación.- Expuso poniéndose de pie, Ryu fue tras él y susurro.

-¿Podrías al menos decirme que es lo que paso?- El peli azul oscuro, se detuvo y agachando su rostro susurro.

-No, pasa nada…- Se giró sonriendo.- Solamente tuve una indiferencia con mi compañero de cuarto y ahora, solo estoy esperando a que el contrato comience.- Sonrió falsamente, Ryu noto como su rostro mostraba, otra cosa pero no alegría, enseguida soltó suspiro y susurro.

-Al menos ven a comer, ¿Quieres? No has comido nada desde que llegaste.

-No, gracias ya comí.-

-Mientes.- Susurro poniéndose en pie.- Tetsuhiro por favor, ven a comer…- Ryu tenía razón, pero es que él no se sentía con apetito, él lo único que quería es a su Senpai, lo extraña, aunque él lo hubiese maltraído no había sobrevivido un día sin el recuerdo de su voz o e sus labios, estaba por los suelos y de paso se llevaba la salud, se giró despacio y fue a sentarse, debía recuperar sus ánimos, Ryu fue por unos platos y enseguida sirvió, Morinaga comió despacio y levemente, pues no había probado nada desde hace 24 horas y sabía que eso no era bueno, los jugos gástricos y el hambre de su criatura lo atacaron, al instante una enorme acidez se formó en su faringe, para con prisa, presentir ese sentimiento de vomito en su boca, se paró de prisa y fue al cuarto de baño, Ryu grito.-!¿Tetsuhiro, que pasa?!- Escucho aquello y con prisa se fue a la puerta y cuestiono.-¿Todavía estas enfermo, desde la última vez en el metro?-

-Lo-Lo ciento Ryu, no, te preocupes, voy a estar bien.-

El suspiro hondo y susurro.- Iré por algo para el estómago.- Expuso, para buscar las llaves para ir a la tienda, pero Morinaga salía del baño y le detenía diciendo.

-No tienes por que ir, nada me quitara esto.- Explico.

-¿Por qué no, tal vez un antiácido, o quizás un digestivo?-

Morinaga negó, se acercó despacio y susurro.- Voy estar bien, ¿qué te parece si tomo la sopa mejor?-

-Bueno…- Se sentó en la sala y noto como el Morinaga con miedo comía, afortunadamente aquello, callo suave en su estómago y pudo digerirlo sin ningún problema, la noche llego y la mirada más extraña se formó en Ryu quien fue cuestionado por el ojo verde.

-¿Qué pasa?-

-¿Puedo decirte algo pero no te enfadas?-

-Sí, lo que sea.-

-¿Has subido de peso?-

Ahí estaba de nuevo, odiaba que le dijeran gordo, él siempre fue delgado un palito y eso sí que lo ponía furioso, pero en lugar de reclamar soltó un largo suspiro y susurro.- No es eso, es que emm… ¿Cómo te explico?- Se preguntó con un sonrojo en sus mejías.

-Ya no me expliques, solo quería decirte que no te ves mal, estas muy bien más que bien, ¡Envidio! a tu novio, ¿como se llama?-

-Souichi…-

-¿Sí?, lo envidio.-

-Él no es mi novio, terminamos ayer, por la mañana.- Ryu se silenció.-Es por eso que me Salí de mi apartamento.- Ahora arrugo las cejas en enfado.- Ese sujeto nunca fue mi novio, ¿entendido?-

-Ok.- Susurro para sonreír tiernamente y acercarse a él susurrando.-¿Eso quiere decir que estas libre?-Morinaga trago grueso.

-AHHH.- Lo empujo.-¡NO, NO, YO ESTE, MEJOR ALEJATE QUIERES!- El chico soltó una risa y grito.

-¡Cómo crees!, eres activo como yo y no creo que podamos encontrar la forma de hacerlo.- Soltó una carcajada.- Cielos, juro por kami, que si encuentro a alguien especial, podría ocurrir pero no ahora.-

-¿De qué hablas? ¿Acaso tu nunca has sido pasivo?-

-No, para nada, como te digo, podría serlo pero con alguien que de verdad amo.- Morinaga agacho la mirada, pero la noche se fue con comentarios de sus vidas pasadas, las experiencias eran muchas en Ryu, el estaba comodo, mejor amigo no se pudo conseguir…

[=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=]

Miércoles 25 de marzo…

Los días contaban, habían sido dos días y medio de locos, finalmente Tomoe, Kurokawa e Isogai llegaban a la casa de la tía Matsuda y Kunihiro y Masaki también, tal parecía que el destino los puso en el mismo camino a los chicos, ya se encontraban todos reunidos y el primero en hablar fue Tomoe.-¡Nii-san! ¿Qué sucede?-

-Sí , ¿Y quiénes son ellos?- Expuso Kurokawa, Señalo Masaki al rubio y castaño, este último se acomodaba las gafas y susurraba,

-Mi nombre es Kunihiro Morinaga, él se llama Masaki Junya.-

-Morinaga…- Susurro Isogai.- He escuchado ese apellido antes.-

-¡Claro que lo has escuchado antes Isogai!- Grito Souichi.- Él es el hermano de Morinaga Tetsuhiro, mi kohai.-

-Oh, la, la~~ Si el agradable Tetsuhiro, ¿Por cierto en donde esta?- Observo a todos lados.

-Esa es la razón por la que están aquí.- Agrego Souji llegando y como si fuera una mesa del FBI o la CIA, el repartía folletos y fotografías.- Lo vieron por última vez en una tienda de ropa en descuento.-

-¿Por última vez?- Cuestiono Kunihiro.

-¿De qué hablan acaso está perdido?- Cuestiono Masaki bastante sorprendido, mientras los otros revisaban la documentación y el Taichirou cuestionaba.

-Etto… Souji-san, ¿Me puede decir por qué hay una prueba de embarazo en la página 10?-Todos buscaron la página, Kunihiro se puso de pie y grito con furia.

-¡¿QUE BROMA ES ESTA, POR QUE COLOCARON EL NOMBRE DE MI HERMANO EN ESTA COSA?!-

-Kunihiro cálmate.- Susurro Masaki.

Ahora el murmullo comenzó a darse, todos hablaban al mismo tiempo, Souji suspiro, Kanako sonreía bajito y Matsuda expresaba.-Por favor chicos silencio, esperen a que les explique…-

Un ruido estruendoso se escuchó en la sala, Souichi había sacado un silbato y gritaba.- YA CIERREN LA BOCA Y ESCUCHEN LO QUE LES VOY A DECIR.-

Todas las miradas cayeron en su persona, quien ahora se giraba y susurraba.- Diablos, esto, es molesto.-

-HABLA.- Expuso Souji.

-Bueno, ya, Morinaga se ha ido, no tengo idea a donde fue, pero debemos encontrarlo, porque… porque…- Souji susurraba.

-Tu puedes hacerlo hijo.- Tenia un brillo en sus ojos estaba orgulloso de su hijo.

-¡Porque, por alguna extraña razón él y yo estamos esperando un hijo!-

-Ok esto ya llego al límite.- Dijo Kunihiro poniéndose en pie.- Eso es ridículo, deberías de ser más original.- Susurro.- Mira, no se en donde este mi hermano, pero alguna razón tendrá para no quererte ver, de seguro lo golpeaste hasta el cansancio.- Seguía hablando.- Por mi parte, creo que fue una pérdida de tiempo venir aquí, vámonos Masaki.- Intento irse pero Souichi se puso a su frente y le observo serio diciendo.

-¿Te parezco una persona mentirosa?- Kunihiro acomodo sus gafas y susurro.

-La verdad no te conozco del todo, así que no puedo decir que sí o no, pero eso es demasiado.-

-Yo no miento y a ti te consta, cuando te dije lo de Masaki, fui sincero y me creíste, o al menos te hice entender, pues ahora siéntate y escucha.- Reclamo el pelo largo, quien noto como Masaki se acercaba y susurraba.

-Kunihiro, para que Souichi me, este buscando a mí también quiere decir que es cierto.- El rubio tenia completa razón, si había alguien que lo odiaba en todo el planeta era ese pelo largo, con calma Kunihiro se sentó y escucho lo que tenía que decir el ojo miel, quien con prisa explico.

-Morinaga desde el inicio de año estaba enfermo, yo lo atribuí a el estrés de su nuevo trabajo en otra ciudad, y no le tome importancia, pero dado a los hechos que se dieron meses después, lo obligue a ir al médico, el nombre del Doctor es Haru; él es mi primo y no puede estar mintiendo, se le hicieron las pruebas correspondientes y dio como resultado positivo.- Isogai admiraba a Souichi con ojos un poco sarcásticos y socarrones para elevar su manito y susurrar.

-Souichi-kun, ¿Puedo preguntar algo?-

Suspiro.- Si.-

-¿Es tuyo ese bebé?-Los comentarios surgieron y con prisa Kurokawa y Tomoe gritaron.

-¡NO PUEDE SER ESO ES IMPOSIBLE!-

-Si.- Escucharon ahí todos, Kanako sonreía lindamente y decía para ella misma.

- Lo sabía, Nii-san y Morinaga si salían después de todo.-

-Kanako, no digas cosas absurdas.-

-¿Pero Nii-san, si no sales con el entonces como fue que tú?- Preguntaba Tomoe confuso, a lo que Souichi fue atacado ahora por parte de Kunihiro escucho.

-¿Te aprovechaste de mi hermano? ¿Tu?-

-Vaya… nunca creí que Tetsuhiro fuera el que recibiera.- Se cubrió la cara.- Que lindo.-Masaki sonreía sonrojado.

-Tú déjate de imaginarte cosas Masaki.- Grito Souichi desbocado.

-¡Que escondidito se lo tenía Souichi!- Soltó Isogai, dirigiendo sus orbes hacia el cielo de la habitación y cubría su boca pensando_.-"Ya lo sabía"-_ Ahora rodo sus ojos a un costado admirando a Kurokawa y a Tomoe quienes estaban aún en shock.

-¡NII!-SAN ENTONCES TU TAMBIEN ERES G…!- Souichi llego a Tomoe y le apretó los cachetes para estirárselos y gritar.

-NO LO DIGAS,-

-¡TOMOEEE!- Grito Kurokawa, para sujetarlo y soltarlo de la tortura de Souichi, quien murmuro furioso.

-Concentrémonos por favor. El punto aquí es que Morinaga se puede morir.- Haro si el silencio rodeo la habitación, tanto así que, el escalofrió rodeo a todos incluso a Tagata y a Azuma que apenas se asomaban por la ventana y susurraron

_**-¿De qué demonios están hablando estos sujetos?-**_

_**-Oh Tagata, que bueno que apareces, llevo días buscándote, ¿En dónde estabas?-**_Cuestionaba angustiado Azuma.

_**-Fui a buscar a Tetsuhiro.-**_ Azuma se emocionó.

_**-¿Lo encontraste?-**_

_**-Sí, está a salvo en Hamamatsu con una migo, además llame a Haru para decirle que debe irse a la clínica del pueblo más solitario de esa ciudad.-**_

-_**Qué bueno, pero... Te buscaba por eso que están diciendo, tal parece que Haru les dijo que Tetsuhiro puede tener problemas por el embarazo, como no es una mujer y todo eso.-**_El pelo negro llevo su ano a su barbilla y susurro.

_**-Nada, que ver, él está bien, le hice su útero celestial y ya.-**_

_**-Si pero, ¿sabes cómo va a nacer el milagrito? Es decir, lo planeaste verdad.-**_ El pelo largo agrando los ojos y susurro, rascándose la cabeza.

_**-Uy, eso si se me escapo.-**_

_**¡TAGATA!-**_ Ambos desaparecieron debían de ver que podían hacer…

Mientras en la casa, Souichi explicaba todo con la misma angustia que Haru lo dijo, Kunihiro se puso pálido y susurro.-Esa enfermedad, es una locura, nunca escuche de eso en mi familia, de seguro solo están alarmados.-

-Pero es la única razón, lógica.- Expuso Souji.

-En eso tienen razón.- Expuso Masaki.

-Bueno, entonces… quiere decir, que debemos encontrar a Morinaga lo más pronto posible.- Se puso en pie Isogai.- Cuenta conmigo, pero debo ir con mis contactos, eso tomara unos 15 días.-

-No podemos tardarnos mucho, el, esta de tres meses ya, ¿Entiendes?-

-Hai.- Respondiera siendo zarandeado.

-Nii-san no te preocupes, lo encontraremos, te lo prometo- Susurraba Tomoe, para con prisa todos movilizarse a ver si encontraban algo…

[=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=]

En tanto en Hamamatsu.

Se disponía a dormir, admirando la luna que entraba en la ventana, ese pueblo era tan tranquilo y sereno que solo faltaba, su Senpai ahí, para poner ese toque romántico, suspiro hondo y dijo con voz suave y susurrante.- A lo mejor si actué de forma compulsiva, quizás si le hubiera dado tiempo él hubiese reaccionado de otra forma…- Acariciaba su pequeño bulto. Estaba comenzando a llorar de nuevo, pero el decidió que lo mejor era no hacerlo.- Perdona otra vez estoy melancólico, ¿Debes estar pensando que tu papá, no es fuerte en lugar es un llorón empedernido, verdad?- Y como si le escuchara, se movió con suavidad, el sonrió.- Eres tan lindo, ¿Qué serás, como serás?-

Ryu caminaba por el pasillo, iba directo a responder una llamada que se daba en el teléfono de línea de su casa, se acercó y con prisa respondió.-¿Moshi mosh?-

_**-He… Ryu-kun.-**_

-¿Chouji-san que tal?-

_**-¿Oye, no te ha llamado Yoshi-sensei?-**_

-No ¿por que?-

_**-A mí me llamo dicen que una empresa de farmacéuticos está situándose apenas en un pequeño pueblo de Hamamatsu y necesitan nuevos farmacéuticos.-**_

¿O sí?-

_**-Sí, de seguro te llamaran a ti, el dueño es un anciano muy amable se llama Azuma.- **_

-Oh entonces esperare la llamada, vaya que raro pensé que nos contratarían para la farmacéutica de la firma.-

_**-Sí, pero esta es uno de los contratos más nuevos**_.- Ryu suspiro.

-Bueno gracias por la información, esperare a que me llamen.-

_**-Hai, hai adiós.-**_ Se cortó la llamada y enseguida el recibió un mensaje a su celular. El cual decía.

_**Mensaje de texto de YOSHI-SENSEI:**_

_**Ryu-san, por favor preséntate tú y Tetsuhiro Morinaga, a la siguiente dirección. El lunes a primer ahora, es un nuevo contrato, FELCIDADES.**_

Él se puso, feliz entonces tecleo y aseguro que estaría ahí, junto con Morinaga, a quien rápidamente iría a decirle la grata noticia, iba a tocar a su puerta cuando escucho un susurro, junto su oreja contra la puerta y escucho, con calma y cuidado.-"Eres lo único que me queda… espero que estés bien allí adentro, no tengo la menor idea de que vaya a pasar, pero creo que debo buscar un médico verdad?"- Su voz parecía quebrarse.- Solo espero que nazcas bien, porque te voy a querer como nadie en este mundo, serás mi única familia, bebé….- Ryu se apartó con prisa y cuestiono.

-¿Bebé?- Dio unos pequeños toques y Morinaga respondió.

-A… Ryu-kun espera.- Dijo para acomodar su ropa pues se había bajado, el elástico faja de su pequeño vientre y subido la camisa, se apuró a llegar a la puerta y cuestiono.-¿Hola, pasa algo?-

-Sí, em…- Agacho la mirada en donde yacía la el ombligo del Morinaga, pero no noto mucho, solo una pequeña elevación por debajo de su camisa.- E… dijo que hay un contrato nuevo.-

-¿Quien dijo eso?-

-Joshi-sensei, si Yoshi-sensei, si el.-

-¿Oh, entonces que bueno?-

-Sí, em… aja.- No dejaba de verlo.

-¿Sucede algo?-

-No, para nada, emm, me voy a dormir ok.-

-Claro.- Ryu abandono la puerta y escucho como esta se cerraba despacio, corrió de nuevo en canclillas a pegar su oído a la madera y escuchar.-¡Por poco nos descubre, tenemos que ser más precavidos! ¡Nadie debe saber esto, es un secreto tuyo y mío!- Ryu se impactó y con calma se apartó, de la puerta para ir a su habitación, aquello sí que lo había dejado muy impresionado.

**Ohhhh ya termine! Wahhhh espero haya sido de su agrado! Ahora ya saben todos de la situación y se están ahogando de angustia xD lol! Edpero hayan disfrutado todo y si bien notaron el castigo que le impuse a Senpai eso no fue nada, Su sufrimiento comienza ya lo verán! xDDDDD mientras nuestro Angelito el estará bien se los prometo aunque de alguna forma e… ya no digo nada me voy yajahhh! ~~~**

**GRACIAS POR LEER Y COMENTAR!**


	6. Chapter 6 Llegada a Nakumori No Mori

_**Hola nenas como están! Y caballeros también n_n**_

_**En vista de que ya se acerca la Gush con el nuevo capítulo he notado que muchas andan bien emocionadas jajaja, asi que creo que es por eso que no comentan solo len, pero igual yo las quiero aunque recuerden que los comentarios ayudan a los escritores a saber los puntos de vista y los errores por eso agradezco a esas personas que se toman la molestia de decirme en los comentarios algunas faltas xD Armin Love si te hablo a ti D y muchas otras jajaja nahhh una crítica constructiva es bien recibida, por eso me tome la molestia de pedirle a Abigail La Fey que me ayudara a corregir algunas cositas GRACIAS MANITA ahhhhhhh! SIEMPRE ME HAGO BOLAS CUANDO ESCRIBO Y MI PC ES UN CASO JAJAJA! Asi que si se me escapo algo al releer (Porque somos humanos) Disculpen n_nU**_

_**Saluditos Hiro, Naomi soto, Kouki, Inuichi, Giselle sano sanito, Armin Love, Aiko Musume, HIMEKO, Carol House, Akiomi Yuko, Malkita Avila y hay dios a todas las que leen que son muchísimas gracias!**_

_**Que lo disfruten y recuerden que estos personajes son de HINAKO TAKANAGA no me pertenecen yo solo los tomo para hacer algo lindo para ustedes n_n mil gracias por leer y comentar n_n ja ne!**_

_**9 MESES.**_

_**BY:**_

_**Aurora la maga.**_

_**6: Llegada a Nakumori No Mori... Conexión y susto.**_

Domingo 29 de Marzo 2015… Hamamatsu.

Las calles de aquel pueblecito le daban la bienvenida. Había transitado por un largo camino hasta llegar a la lejana calle rural. Después de pasar unos días en el hospital general de la ciudad de Hamamatsu, sus compañeros le dijeron que tenía que llevarse todos lo referente a medicamentos, ya que la clínica, se había estado preparando para su llegada, y los materiales eran imprescindibles para el funcionamiento de la misma. Los hermosos ojos marrones de Haru, miraban todo a su alrededor. En aquel lugar no había grandes edificios, tan solo casas, y éstas, se encontraban separadas por enormes pastizales verdes y alguna que otra plantación de arroz. Sin duda alguna, era un lugar verdaderamente solitario. Apenas había gente en las largas y acogedoras calles de tierra.

El taxi paro su recorrido, a su alrededor, las faldas de la montaña les habían cortado el paso. La voz del taxista le trajo de vuelta a la realidad:

.-Señor, lo lamento, pero es imposible subir en auto desde aquí.

Haru arrugó las cejas y saliendo de aquel transporte, admiro aquella calle. Estaba siendo construida, muy pronto, en unos meses, podrían pasar por ahí los autos y transportes públicos que eran sumamente escasos. Mientras bajaba todo de la parte de atrás el del taxi susurraba:

- Lamento de verdad no poder llevarlo hasta allá, pero si gusta puedo ayudarle con todo su equipaje.

Haru suspiro hondo, no es que no fuera un hombre fuerte, pero todos esos tubos y los medicamentos pesaban demasiado, el asintió y susurro con calma.

-Si, por favor, sería muy amable de su parte.-

-No tome importancia, es lo menos que puedo hacer por el nuevo médico del pueblo.- Sonrió contento el hombre de alta estatura, y trajes simples y humildes. Llevaba un pantalón de vestir negro se veía con manchas de haberlo usado por mucho tiempo, su camisa, a botones cuadriculada, estaba casi rota y una boina negra para atenuar el sol, que caía fuertemente en su cara.

En seguida se movieron caminando hacia arriba, el médico se había puesto una mochila y dos maletas en ambas manos. Con calma comenzaron su viaje. Su punto de destino, no parecía estar lejos, pero la cuesta era tremendamente empinada. Mientras caminaban, el de ojos marrones, y sobrino de Souji, analizaba todo a su paso. Habían casitas muy interesantes que jamás había apreciado en los pueblos en los que había estado; con curiosidad susurro.

-¿Qué tipo de arquitectura es esa?-

Analizaba todo con entero asombro, aquellas casitas parecían ser de otro mundo ya que se ocultaban entre los espesos árboles y sus aparicioncitas parecían ser las de aquellos libros de cuentos fantásticos en donde se describían tierras mágicas. Una casa en especial le llamó la atención, tenía una forma graciosa y bastante inestable, pero a pesar de todo, esa casa era fuerte. Se apreciaba que estaba hecha de la mejor madera japonesa, era como una cabaña que se estiraba hacia arriba. Pudo contar seis ventanas rectangulares que se esparcían desordenadamente en la pared, dando por sentado que aquella edificación tenía tres pisos. El chofer enseguida susurró:

-Este pueblito se llama Nukumori No Mori. Esas casas fueron creadas por un arquitecto japonés que quiso intentar hacer una aldea bastante interesante, diferente a las otras-No pudo ocultar una amplia sonrisa mientras hablaba- Actualmente, estamos escondidos de todo el país, no nos gustan los turistas, ¿Son llamativas verdad?

Haru asintió y escucho de nuevo hablar al hombre:

-Son acogedoras y calentitas, el invierno se pasa muy bien en ellas gracias a sus exuberantes edificaciones.- Explicaba contento de tener un oyente.

Seguían caminando y ya dentro de la aldea, la más extraña que él pudiese haber visto, Haru divisó la clínica. No tenía esa edificación extraña, era un edificio en lo alto de la montaña, recto y con ventanales tradicionales a los de un hospital, estaba recién construido, según le habían dicho, y a su costado, se encontraba una pequeña escuela. Continuaron el camino para por fin situarse al frente del portón de entrada, el cual se encontraba abierto de par en par…

El viento arreció en esa enorme sima. Haru sintió éste golpear su cuerpo y cabellos, además de silbar en sus oídos con delicadeza.

-Muchas gracias por su ayuda.- Dijo Haru con voz grave y haciendo reverencia de agradecimiento al taxista.

-No tienes por qué agradecer contestó el hombre mientras devolvía la reverencia- Bien, debo irme. Cuídate mucho y no te rindas cuando conozcas a tus colegas. Jajajajajajaa.

Haru se quedó desconcertado, ¿acaso aquello era una advertencia?. Vio como el taxi se alejaba y recogió sus pertenencias.

Iba a cruzar el portón, cuando chocó con una mujer con gafas y cabellos negros lisos. Ésta, llevaba una bata blanca y dibujaba una enorme sonrisa placentera:

-¡TÚ DEBES DE SER HARU TATSUMI!. Gritó la mujer.

-Ho-Hola….- Susurró Haru mientras la miraba con nerviosismo.

No podía apartar sus ojos de ella. Esa mujer sí que era enorme, si se comparaba con la altura y físico promedio de las mujeres en Japón, podría decirse que parecía haberse comido a tres japonesas.

La fémina se acercó más a él y le abrazó, sus pechos se aplastaron contra su rostro y continuó gritando:

-¡Mi vida, eres un encanto!.

-¡Se…Señora, me está asfixiando!.- Balbuceaba Haru intentado coger aire, apenas podía respirar.

-¡Ya es suficiente, Yaka!.-Expuso un hombre de cabellos largos y negros con el semblante de un adulto consumado. También traía una bata blanca y un estetoscopio en el cuello. Miro al joven Tatsumi y susurró con calma:

- Perdona a mi hermana melliza, es un caso en investigación y demasiado cariñosa….

-¡Eso fue muy malo de tu parte, Nii-san!.- Gruñó la alta muchacha inflando sus cachetes. Colocó sus pechos dentro de la bata y soltó al recién llegado.

Haru respiraba trabajosamente. Tomó airea, se levantó y aclaró su garganta para preguntar apresurado:

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?-

El pelo negro inclinó la cabeza y se presentó como era debido:

- Mi nombre es Xeran, Xeran Kotaku y está loca es mi hermana Yaka Kotaku.

La mencionada elevó una mano saludando y guiñó un ojo. Ambos hermanos ayudaron al nuevo doctor con sus bolsas y los tres se movilizaron hacia adentro.

Xeran tomó la palabra y susurró:

- ¡Qué bueno tenerte aquí! Ya nos hacía falta un Ginecólogo y pediatra.

Haru susurraba:

-Bueno, no soy ni uno ni otro. Estudié medicina general y me especialicé en la misma. Tengo varios conocimientos, porque no solo quería abarcar uno solo, pero si desean que trabaje en esas ramas lo haré con gusto.

Xeran y Yaka sonrieron abiertamente. Mientras caminaban la mujer exponía:.

-Nii-san y yo, estamos especializados en Cardiología y esa cosa para la cabeza.

-Yaka, ya te dije mil veces que es Neurología.-

-Como sea, no tendremos muchos pacientes de esa índole ¿o sí?-

-Nunca digas que no va a pasar nada, hasta en los pueblos más solitarios pasan emergencias.

Haru asentía y susurraba con calma:

-¿Puedo preguntar cómo estamos equipados?-

-Uhhh, tenemos de todo, mira.- Respondió la mujer abriendo una puerta.

Allí estaba la sala de laboratorios, un espacio muy extenso y limpio, lleno de tubos de ensayo, refrigeradores, estantes con medicamentos. Seguidamente, le mostraron las farmacias y las zonas de atención a los pacientes, las sala de cirugía e incluso de tomografías, rayos X cardiología, y ecografía.

Haru se extrañó como es que un hospital tan pequeño podía abarcar todo eso, que podía tener uno de ciudad era increíble.

-El equipo de investigación farmacéutico llegara mañana.- Dijo por fin Xeran- podremos crear nuestros propios medicamentos y también investigar. Esa es la idea de este hospital, queremos estar conectados con la naturaleza para poder hacer a la medicina ecológica.-

-Eso me parece perfecto…- El silencio rodeo la sala y fue entonces que Haru susurro.-¿Y el director?-

-¿Cuál director?- Cuestionaron ambos al mismo tiempo, con los rostros curiosos y un tanto dispersos.

-Bueno todo hospital tiene un director, quisiera conocerlo.- Respondió con calma el muchacho.

Yaka y Xeran se rascaron la cabeza, se les notaba en apuros. Se miraron y susurraron:

-Bueno, él no suele estar mucho aquí… Pero si de algo te sirve, creemos que vendrá mañana….

Haru notó como ambos le abandonaban, le dejaban solo en ese enorme pasillo lleno de puertas y de asombrosas instalaciones, caminaba de un lado a otros susurrando:

-Este lugar es inmenso, no parece lo que es afuera…- Se cruzó de brazos.- Algo no me está cuadrando aquí.-

Y era cierto, a una cierta distancia, Yaka y Xeran observaban al Tatsumi susurrando:

- No se la va a creer, tarde o temprano se dará cuenta que esto no está cuadrado. Y el director dijo…¿para qué sirve un director?

-Bufffffffffffff, ni la menor idea…¡Debemos informarle a Tagata!.

-¿Cómo nos fuimos a meter en esto, Yaka?-

-Bueno somos dioses y tal parece él necesita de nuestra ayuda, queridísimo hermano. Debemos ayudarnos entre dioses ¿recuerdas?.-

Suspiró hondo y susurró con calma el hombre pelos largos.

-Solo espero que esto no traiga consecuencias malas.-

-¿Qué consecuencias malas puede traer ayudar a este pobre pueblo a sobrevivir a las enfermedades?-

-Bueno, bueno ya, vamos por Tagata…

Desaparecieron del lugar dejando solo al Tatsumi, no sin antes dejar algunos elementos para que él no se sintiera solo ni asustado. Se le veía un joven inteligente y que conocía bien su trabajo. Tagata había hecho una buena elección.

Viajaban a través de la espesura del bosque, buscaban con entera aflicción al Dios de la fertilidad quien estaba dentro de una de las casas del pequeño bosque acogedor, Tagata murmuraba o más bien discutía con una de las deidades del lugar, se trataba de una mujer anciana de estatura pequeña parecía ser muy cercana a Azuma. Ella era la mejor adivina del mundo y había leído con entera facilidad lo que ocurría con esos dos. La mujer estaba molesta, tenía sus manos sobre su cintura y miraba a esos dos con entera rabia.:

¿Cómo es posible que hayan cumplido tan tonto deseo?-

-No estoy para que me regañes.- Murmuro Tagata, poniéndose en pie y saliendo molesto de la habitación, siendo seguido por Azuma quien con voz elevada explicaba.

-Yo te lo explicaré, por favor solo ayúdanos con esto, querida.-

-¡SOLO POR QUE ERES TÚ AZUMA! Ya que tu amigo es un completo idiota..

-Por favor no lo insultes.- Decía haciendo reverencia y cerrando la puerta de la entrada

Cuando salió, vio que Tagata ya tenía otro aspecto, parecía un estudiante de universidad cualquiera. Iba a preguntar por la repentina metamorfosis cuando se dio cuenta de algo. Siguió la mira del dios y pudo ver cómo alguien se acercaba.

Aquella maldita cuesta le estaba matando, con razón odiaba tanto las montañas, se decía Ryu. Hacía rato que había visto a Takumi (Tagata) y no había manera de que ese tortuoso camino llegase hasta él. Llegaba con el aliento casi por el piso, traía en su espalda una enorme bola de maletas que dejo caer en el piso y susurró:

-Ho-Hola, Takumi.- Saludo dirigiéndose al pelo negro misterioso de la clase y que había pasado los entrenamientos con éxitos en la Farmacéutica S.

-¿Ryu-san que es todo eso?-Cuestionó Takumi impactado.

-Ah… Esto… bueno.- Dijo haciendo una pausa y llevando sus manos a su espalda para poder estirarse y hacerla tronar con fuerza.- ¡AHG!- Gimió y soltó un enorme suspiro susurrando.-Son mis maletas y las de Morinaga, ¿Lo recuerdas?- El ancianito y el alumno se observaron uno al otro y cuestionaron:

-¿Acaso viene contigo?-

-No, solo me adelante para acomodar esto, él vendrá mañana.-

-Oh entiendo…- Ryu ahora observaba al anciano al lado de su "compañero" y cuestionaba.

-¿Y él es?-

-¡Oh si, él es…es….es…!-Las palabras no salían de la boca del dios.

-Soy el casero.- Expuso apresurado.- Me alegra que te hayas adelantado, pasa adelante, ven te mostrare las habitaciones…-

Pronto ambos entraban a la casa mientras Ryu al mismo tiempo arrastraba las cosas en una enorme carpeta. Mientras los veía someterse a la vivienda, Tagata rápidamente escuchó su nombre a sus espaldas. Se giró lentamente y elevó una ceja para cuestionar.

-¿Qué hacen aquí?, claramente les dije que tenían que ocuparse de la clínica y de ese sujeto-

-Lo lamentamos, es que sucede que él no se la está creyendo mucho.-Murmuraban mientras hacían dibujitos con el pie sobre la arena, estaban muertos de miedo.

-¿DE QUE HABLAN?-Rugió Tagata.

-Bueno, je, je, je, je, je, sabe que algo raro pasa, je, je, je, je, je, es demasiada sospecha de su parte…

-¡Ah, dejen eso, por ahora vayan! Yo iré mañana con los demás.¡Entreténganlo!. Dijo mientras se acomodaba sus atuendos juveniles.

Los hermanos se quedaron de piedra, ofender a Tagata no era muy buena idea, los dioses de la fertilidad tenían un genio un tanto complicado. Tan absortos estaban en su paranoia que no escucharon que alguien estaba junto a ellos.

-Xeran Yaka.- Susurraba el Tatsumi.

-¿HARU?- Cuestionaron con prisa notando la presencia del mencionado.

-Etto…Se me olvidó preguntarles ¿en dónde voy a vivir?- Los tres se miraron uno al otro y rápidamente escucharon abrirse la puerta de la casa en donde Azuma y Ryu habían entrado.

Haciendo una ceremoniosa inclinación de cabeza, salía de la casa un joven:

-Claro, muchas gracias, estaremos muy bien ubicados aquí, debo irme, pero la veré mañana.-

Ryu salía despacio de aquella casa y al girarse, se encontró con un bello panorama. Sus ojos se posaron en Haru, vio unos cabellos negros siendo abatidos por el viento y esos ojos marrones, su cuerpecito hermoso que era recubierto, por un pantalón azul y una camisa de botones y una chaqueta que llegaba a las cintura. Ryu no pestañaba, estaba completamente flechado. Tanto Xeran como Yaka y el mismo Tagata apreciaron aquello. Por otro punto Haru también se había quedado tieso, ante aquel sujeto que se presentaba a su frente, cabellos echados hacia atrás y una altura envidiable. Su cuerpo era divino y su forma de vestir también, era muy semejante a la suya. Y esos ojos tras esas gafas que no lo dejaban de admirar le pusieron nervioso.

-Ejem.- Susurró Takumi (Tagata). Era un experto cortando situaciones- Ryu-san…-

-E…Ehe, oh, sí am… ¡Ho-Hola!, soy Ryu Natzuki, encantado de conocerle…-

-Ha-Haru.-

-Haiii, es Haru-chan el nuevo Ginecólogo de la aldea.- Gritó Yaka tirándosele a un hombro y haciendo avergonzarse al médico.

-Eso no era necesario.-Susurró Haru.

-Oh, eres médico.-Dijo Ryu.

-Hai.- Respondió admirando el rostro sorprendido de aquel joven quien llevó una mano a su cabeza y nervioso dijo.

-Bueno, me alegra, entonces trataré de sentirme un poco mal para ir a verte.- Dijo con una provocadora sonrisa.- Por el momento me retiro.-

-Claro.- Haru lo vio partir y ante aquello susurró.-Vaya…es…

-Lindo.- Expuso Yaka con malicia en su oído.

-¡YO NO DIJE ESO!-

-Pero lo pensaste ja, ja, ja.-

-Sabe, usted y yo tendremos muchos problemas.-Amenazó Haru.

Ambos mellizos reían a carcajada limpia.

-Oh vaya.- Exponía Azuma ya afuera de la casa.- El otro inquilino.- sujetó su mano y dijo.- Por el momento está llena la pensión, pero hay otra cerca de la clínica, ¿Queréis verla?- Cuestiono amablemente el ancianito a un Haru muy ido y distraído.

-Haru-chan, el señor está hablando contigo.- Expuso Yaka con una sonrisita cómplice.

-Bueno, he de irme, hasta otra vez Señor Doctor… ¿cuál es su apellido?-Preguntó Ryu.

-¡Tatsumi!, pero, pero puedes solo llamarme Haru….

-Anda muchacho date prisa.- Gritó el anciano comenzando a caminar hacia la sima.

Haru obedeció y fue tras de él, mientras Ryu suspiraba hondo y recordaba ese nombre en su cabeza el cual iba una y otra vez, lo llevaría en su memoria como un tatuaje.

[=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=]

Lunes 30 de Marzo…

Morinaga se apresuraba a ir de un lado a otro en casa de Ryu. Ya estaba todo listo solo tenían que esperar a que el taxi los llegase a traer. El ojo verde estaba emocionado por que el de gafas le había dado exclusivo detalle de todo lo visto en la zona, estaba emocionado, ya quería conocer esas extrañas casas y por lo menos se alegraría un poco, ya que esta semana su tristeza absoluta, pues aunque estuviera enfadado con el amor de su vida no podía dejar de pensar en él. Escuchó los pasos de Ryu en la sala anunciándole que el taxi por fine estaba en la entrada. Se puso en pie y susurró con algo de temor:

-Ya es tiempo de irnos, ¿verdad?

-Sí, vas a ver todo aquello es genial muy bonito como sacado de una película.- Sonrió el Natzuki,.

Ahora, ambos salían de la casa y Ryu ponía llave a su puerta. Finalmente se adentraban en el transporte.-

-Hola señor, Onodera.- Saludó Ryu al único taxista de aquella zona.

-Oh vaya, eres el mismo chico de ayer.-

-Si.- Expuso con calma.- Mire le presento a Morinaga Tetsuhiro, el vivirá también en la aldea.-

-¡Oh!, ¿es otro científico?-

-Etto… científico, no nada que ver solo somos investigadores de la ciencia.-

-Investigadores o científicos es lo mismo.- Expuso animado a las palabras del peli azul oscuro.- Bueno están listos.- Ambos asintieron.

Morinaga se relajó para ver todo a su alrededor, Se aseguró, antes de salir, de ir al sanitario, las cosas en su vejiga parecían estar un poco desequilibradas y no era para menos, el peso en la zona estaba creciendo. Impaciente pero muy lleno de buenas expectativas comenzó a ver todo a su alrededor- Las calles pasaban rápidamente en la autopista, admirando las casas llenas de alambrados y de gente. El sueño le estaba ganando, el cansancio era extremo, sin embargo al entrar por fin a la carretera que limitaba de la ciudad hasta el área rural, se quedó pensativo admirando todo aquel paisaje. El cielo azul, las nubes agolpadas como enormes algodones de azúcar y el monte Fuji a lo lejos que se admiraba imponente. El pecho se le estrechó, habían veces que se odiaba a si mismo porque todo el tiempo pensaba en él y era lógico hacerlo, pasó más de cinco años amándole y no podría olvidarlo de la noche a la mañana. Se fue quedando dormido, y despacio se apoyó en el asiento acomodándose por completo.

Ryu analizaba cada movimiento en él y más que nada su abdomen, el cual no parecía una pancita cualquiera, la situación de hace unos días atrás todavía vagaba en su cabeza se preguntaba ¿Por qué el había hablado de esa forma? Pero no haría ideas equivocadas, mas sin embargo se dio cuenta de lo mal que se encontraba su compañero, despacio llevo su mano tras de su cabeza y poso su brazo en el respaldo del asiento trasero, para con cuidado acomodarle en su pecho. Debía reconfortarlo, le causaba angustia ese sujeto.

[=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=]

Horas después por fin entraban a la zona, en donde Morinaga se despertaba al sentir la vibración en el transporte pues la calle pavimentada se había terminado y ahora entraban a un camino de tierra, Se separó despacio de Ryu, al cual observo con duda, éste se fue despertando también y susurro rascando su ojo.-¿Ya llegamos?-

Morinaga se aparto rápido y susurró.- Perdona, me dormí sobre ti.-

-Ahg, no… te preocupes.- Susurró destrabando su brazo del asiento y sintiéndolo tullido y dormido.- Ahg, no siento el brazo.- Morinaga se sonrojó y susurro por lo bajo.

-Por mi culpa…-

-No, tranquilo…-sonrió- ¡¿Oh, sí?! quería mostrarte eso, mira.- Morinaga se giró y admiró el enorme panorama. Eran pastizales, era todo demasiado rural, tranquilidad total, aquí sí que podría olvidar a Senpai, pensó.

-Vaya.- Finalmente sintió el auto detenerse.

El chofer susurró:

-Bueno, ya sabes la historia muchacho.-

-Claro no se preocupe. Lo bueno es que ayer pude traer la mayoría de las cosas.-

-Eres un hombre precavido.- Susurro el taxista.

Morinaga se bajaba del auto, mientras Ryu pagaba al taxista, sus ojos verdes admiraban todo con asombro y su rostro parecía el poema más hermoso que se podría admirar. Tenía las cejas juntas y la boca semi abierta, jamás había visto algo tan extraño y hermoso a la vez, pues la sima estaba llena de casas en una edificación bastante irregular, y los arboles de cerezo y ciprés, que los camuflaban, era aun más genial.

Ya eran alrededor de las 11 de la mañana, el trayecto había sido agotador y tremendo, pero lo valía.

-Vaya que raras casas.-

-Sip, te gustará la nuestra, es bien extraña es como una cabaña que va hacia arriba ja, ja, ja, ja. Te agradará la señora Azuma, es muy agradable.-

Con calma fueron caminando cuesta arriba, mientras lo hacían varios ancianitos saludaban a ambos.

-Hola muchachos.- Exponía una mujer bajando de la sima, y pasando a su lado.

-Vaya, mira, mira.- Escucharon de unas chicas que estaban platicando.- Que bonita vista la que nos ha traído este nuevo año.-

-Hola señoritas.- Susurraba Ryu haciéndolas gritar de encanto, mientras Morinaga reía suavemente y comentaba.

-Eres muy malo.-

-Vamos hay que divertirse de vez en cuando.-

-Cielos, si Senpai estuviera aquí….- Se silenció y agachó su rostro susurrando.-E-Es decir, es todo muy agradable aquí.-

Continuaron su caminata hasta llegar a la casa indicada, Tal y como le había dicho Ryu, era la más extraña de todas,. Comenzando por las figuras que la adornaban en las ventanas, penes por todas partes.

-¿E- Es aquí?-

-Que no te asusten sus figuras, son adoradores del templo de Tagata.- Morinaga asintió y muy despacio se situó al lado de Ryu quien tocaba a la puerta. Ésta se abrió de adentro hacia afuera, y enseguida notaron a una anciana la cual gritó:

-¡OH POR DIOS, YA LLEGARON!-Sujetó sus manos y los jaló hacia adentro gritando.-¡QUERIDO YA ESTÁN AQUÍ!-

La mujer estaba exageradamente emocionada. Era muy bajita, cosa que hizo agacharse a ambos, porque aún tenía sujeta sus manos.

Morinaga sonrió divertido y cuestionó.

-¿Quién es ella?-

-Ah, esta es Kaede., la señora Azuma.

-Oh.-

-Y yo soy Azuma.- Dijo el anciano que llevaba los mismos trajes que su esposa, una yukata masculina de color azul con bordes negros, en cambio, ella llevaba una blanca con rosa y sus cabellos grises por la edad, estaban ajustados en un bello mono.

-¡Bienvenidos, muchachos!.- Dijo liberando a Ryu y tomando ambas manos de Morinaga, quien era jaloneado a la sala, pero enseguida cuestionó.

-¡Ah, Señora Azuma, mis zapatos! ¿Acaso no?...

-Despreocúpate chico, estas casas están diseñadas para que se pueda andar en la sala de estar con zapatos. Cuando subas las gradas los dejarás aquí, en el piso.- Morinaga asintió.

En cuanto entró a la sala, pudo ver toda la casa. Admiraba hacia arriba en donde se podía ver las enromes vigas y el pasillo que daba a las habitaciones, mas a un lado estaban las gradas, habían seis ventanas al fondo de esta sala, distribuidas de manera desordenada. El piso brillaba, era un bambú muy bien pulido. Morinaga dejó todo en el suelo y se sentó haciendo un sonido sordo. La anciana aprovechó el momento y se acercó a él y susurro

-Estaba esperándote.

Morinaga se quedó de piedra

-¿ A mí..?

Como respuesta, la mujer sonrió. Miró fijamente su rostro e hizo que él se sonrojara. Después, bajó la mirada, en donde rápidamente el ojo verde acomodó su chaqueta para proteger lo que resguardaba ahí.

Dándose cuenta del gesto de Morinaga, la mujer se dijo así misma:.-"_No seas aventada Kaede, este chico no puede darse cuenta de que ya lo sabes todo."-_ Esbozo una sonrisa y cuestiono.-¿Tienes hambre?-

-Creo que eso será en otra ocasión, señora Azuma, debemos presentarnos en la clínica, se suponía que teníamos que estar ahí a las 7 de la mañana, pero gracias a cierto sujeto, muy bien sentado en sus muebles, no pudimos.-Dijo Ryu.

-Gomen, Ryu-san, es que estaba muy cansando, por el equipaje y todo eso.-

Ryu suspiro hondo.- Bueno vamos, hay que irnos.- Azuma admiraba al Morinaga con ojos brillantes y tremendamente emocionados, no podía dejar de ver el milagrito que apenas se asomaba en sus ropas. Les dejó partir. Miró a otro lado y vio a Azuma, frunció las cejas y le dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza y gritó:

-¿Qué haces ahí con cara de tonto Azuma, debiste decirles que comieran algo.-

-Ah, gomen Kaede, es que es demasiado precioso todo esto.-

-Lo sé, pero debes disimular, ¿Por cierto en donde se metió ese Tagata?-

-Creo que fue a ver al otro padre.-

-¿Ah, aún se preocupa por él?-

-La verdad es que la ha pasado muy mal.-

-¡Y qué bueno que así sea¡

-No seas mala Kaede…- Susurró con calma el anciano.- Bueno me voy, tengo que ir a recibir a los chicos de la farmacéutica…

[=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=]

Respiraba con dificultad, jamás se vio tan mal, le hacía falta ejercicio pensó, a lo que Ryu cuestionó:

¿Te encuentras bien?

Morinaga asintió y murmuro con esa vocecita que él tiene:

-Em, si, solo je, je, je, necesito un respiro y una botella con agua.- Se dejo caer por fin en la sima sobre una banca en el jardín frontal de la clínica y respirando acelerado dijo.- Esta demasiado empinado.-

-Ja, ja, ja.-Soltó el Natzuki-Ya veo que no eres el único.- Dijo señalando a Chouji su compañero, quien estaba tirado en el piso boca arriba.-Son un caso están muy gordos los dos.-

Morinaga se enojó.

-No me digas así, yo no estoy gordo.-

-Bueno, bueno.-Ryu se disculpaba.

-Es cierto.- Escuchó del que estaba en el piso y quien se levantaba con el rostro chapudo y sudado.- Solo estamos, desbordantes de belleza.-

Morinaga se quedo de piedra después soltó una enorme carcajada y grito.-¿Nani, de qué rayos hablas, Chouji-san?-

-Tú hazme caso.- Dijo con los ojos brillantes.-

-Un momento, si viniste tarde quiere decir que aún estamos a tiempo.- Expuso Ryu.

-Sí, el director del hospital aún no llega. Takumi está adentro ya, si quieren entramos.

Los tres hombres se dirigieron a la entrada del hospital, en donde caminaron un tramo. Morinaga escuchó de pronto.

-Xeran-san eso es, no es necesario.-

-CLARO QUE SI, HARU-SENPAI-

-¿Haru?- Cuestionó confuso- ¿en donde he escuchado ese nombre antes?

Con prisa pudo ver como a su frente, el primo de Souichi, estaba discutiéndose con uno de los médicos del lugar, rápidamente se mosqueó y disimulado, salió del pasillo para meterse a una sala desocupada. Se apoyó contra la puerta, una vez la hubo cerrado, y mientras respiraba con alivio, alguien le saludó:

-¡Oh, Hola!-Saludaba Azuma de nuevo.

-¡Usted! ¿Cómo llegó aquí tan rápido?- Cuestionaba inquieto.

-Ah, es emm, bueno… ¿Qué haces aquí, te ocultas de alguien?-

-Bueno…- Morinaga analizó al señor a su frente y notó el carnet que decía director se quedó impactado.-No puede ser, ¿usted es el director de la clínica?-

-Sí, también soy quien los contrato.- Dijo yendo a la puerta.-¿Vienes conmigo?- Cuestiono con calma para observarle con duda.

El peli azul negro caminó hacia el pasillo con intranquilidad, abrió la puerta lentamente y sacó la cabeza, miró hacia ambos lados y dando un suspiro se dijo:

_-"Ya se fue."-_

Dejo pasar al director, quien reía por lo bajo, y le siguió. En unos minutos, por fin llegaban al laboratorio.

-Oh ahí estabas.- Dijo Ryu.

-Hola muchachos, Mi nombre es Azuma, soy el director de la clínica y el que pidió a la firma de la Farmacéutica S para que vinieran a ayudarnos a este lugar tan abandonado por la ciencia y la tecnología. Afortunadamente la clínica está equipada con los mejores doctores y componentes también, rápidamente les explicaré como será todo.

Morinaga escuchaba pero al notar todo muy familiar, parecía una réplica exacta del laboratorio que compartía con su Senpai. Esto le dolió, era demasiado, incluso las palabras de Azuma se hicieron lejanas y recordaba los sucesos con su Senpai, los besos aquellos recuerdos que le hacían la vida más llevadera…Tragó grueso y trato de controlarse. Pronto escuchó de el director_

-Espero que se acostumbren a su nueva casa. Sé que están capacitados para investigar, pero la verdad es que actualmente los necesito para hacer pruebas y análisis en las muestras de los productos. Luego. Cuando esté listo el invernadero, podrán concentrarse en sus investigaciones farmacéuticas agrícolas.

Todos asintieron y enseguida él director hizo una reverencia y dio la bienvenida:

- Ahora bien, para que se conozcan mejor, les presentaré a los médicos.

Morinaga se inquietó de nuevo, no podía ser visto por Haru o estaría en problemas. Pero por obra divina, Yaka llegaba al laboratorio y susurraba algo en el oído del director, seguidamente. Éste dijo:

-¿Vaya, vaya, y están todos listos?.-

-Hai.-

-Ok, bueno dejaremos eso para después, tal parece hubo un accidente en la carretera. Debemos atender a los heridos que lleguen. Necesito que uno se quede en el laboratorio y los demás ayuden a los médicos.-

-Yo puedo quedarme.- Expuso Morinaga apresurado, en cuanto a los otros ya salían con prisa, mientras el quedaba solo entre todos estos tubos, banquitos y vitrinas de cristal. Escuchaba el ruido sordo de las neveras. Fue a un banquito y soltó un largo suspiro. Observó las batas colgadas en los percheros y poniéndose en pie, se colocó una.

**-"Morinaga…"-** Escucho admirando a Souichi caminando por el lugar. Los recuerdos le torturaban… Así era…

[=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=]

Los días transcurrían. Una semana más se había ido como agua entre las manos. Finalmente. Morinaga Tetsuhiro estaba ya al corriente en el laboratorio que les había ofrecido la nueva firma. Le pareció raro que lo contratasen para una clínica, pero no estuvo más aliviado y tranquilo en ese lugar pese a los recuerdos que por momentos lo atacaban severamente.

A su lado, Ryu cuestionaba inquieto:

-¿Todo estará bien con él?.

Las caminatas de arriba abajo eran feroces en ese pueblito, el ojo verde asentía y de vez en cuando pensaba en ¿Por qué él estaba interesado en saber de sus padecimientos? No le dio importancia y ese día por fin terminaban la faena. Regresarían a su pensión en la aldea, era bastante agradable el clima en ese lugar, muchas de las personas eran amables, adultas, había niños en la zona pero no eran demasiados, a lo mucho unos 6.

Morinaga, como en otras ocasiones, bajaba de su lugar de trabajo solo, ya que por extrañas razones, Ryu siempre se quedaba a trabajar o a investigar en la clínica. Sin embargo el Morinaga prefería ir a descansar, tanto tiempo parado comenzó afectar su espalda, puesto que el peso en su vientre iba ganando terreno y hacia doler su espalda.

-¡Hola!- Gritaba una mujer que barría el frente de su casa demostrando una sonrisa tranquila a Tetsuhiro.

Éste caminaba con calma con una mochila en su espalda, una chaqueta y una camiseta que ya comenzaba a verse un poco ajustada en su abdomen, sus pantalones cargos y sus tenis no podían faltar nunca para andar más cómodo.

Morinaga hizo reverencia, adoraba a esa gente, eran todos muy amables con él y más esos seres que le habían dado espacio en su interesante y acogedora casita.

Abría la puerta y analizaba todo por dentro, habían distintos adornos, desde figuras extrañas del Dios de la fertilidad y objetos místicos, paso la estancia y sintió el aroma de la comida en la cocina que se extendía a su lado derecho, observo en dirección a ésta y cuestionó con calma a la anciana que meneaba el estofado en la olla

.-Buenas tardes, Señora, Azuma.- Saludó con entera voz suave y susurrante.

-¡OH, MORINAGA-KUN, HAS LLEGADO TEMPRANO!- Dijo emocionada, parecía una madre encantada y emocionada, por la llegada de su hijo y es que desde que conoció a Morinaga Tetsuhiro, hace una semana, le había tomado aprecio y comprendió que Tagata y Azuma, hicieron bien en protegerlo.-¿Cómo estas hoy?-

-Muy bien, eso huele delicioso.- Dijo admirando al fondo.- ¿Puedo ayudarle?-

-No, vete a tu pieza relájate un poco lo necesitas.- Dijo sin mediar palabra y posar sus manos sobre su vientre, Morinaga se percató de aquello y cuestiono, apartándose.

-¿En…en serio, no necesita ayuda?- Dijo ahora escondiéndose tras una silla del comedor, aquello había sido peligroso, pensó el, la anciana sonrió y susurro.

-¿No querrás seguirme ocultando lo que llevas ahí o sí?- El ojo verde se rascó la nuca y cuestionó:.

-¿Qué cosa, no entiendo?-

-JA, JA, JA CHIQUITO MIO.- Dijo ahora tomando sus manos y ayudándole a sentarse en la silla, apretó sus manos y murmuró contenta.- Sé lo que te pasa.-Tetsuhiro tragó grueso.- Y no tienes por qué tener miedo, guardaré tu secretito.- Susurró con calma y emitiendo una sonrisa cálida.- No te preocupes… ¿Si?-

-¿Co-Cómo, se enteró?-

-Se te nota a leguas, niño.- Dijo bastante feliz la mujer y posando sus manitas arrugadas en sus mejías.- Tu rostro está tan suave, tus ojos expiden una luz única, y bueno esa presencia que aunque tú no lo notes se hace presente cada vez que sonríes o que comes algo que te gusta. Te observé durante todo este tiempo, desde que viniste y pude ver, a simple vista, que algo te ocurría.- Ahora bajaba sus manos hasta posarla en la pequeña tripa de tres meses y una semana.- Es tan lindo.- Susurró con una voz rasposa, mientras acariciaba la pequeña panista, notó dos gotas caer en la camisa. Elevó despacio su rostro y notó a Morinaga llorando.-¿Qué sucede cariño?- Ella se puso triste.

Morinaga no podía evitar temblar y se llevó una mano a la boca:

-Perdone… yo ag…- No podía más se soltó en enorme llanto.- Lo lamento es, que estas hormonas.-

-¿Dime que pasa?-

-Yo… hubiese querido escuchar eso mismo de mi pareja, ¿Sabe?-

-Oh, no, no, no pienses eso.- Limpió sus lágrimas.- Ese terco hombre sabrá lo que perdió ya lo verás. Relájate y respira hondo, no puedes dejar que ese pequeñito sienta tu tristeza.

Esas palabras eran un martillo en el pecho del peli azul. Por mucho tiempo buscó a alguien que pudiera aconsejarlo, alguien que lo entendiera. Suspiró hondo y limpió sus lágrimas con el revés de su mano.

- Todo estará bien, mi pequeño.-

-Gracias señora, Azuma.-

Morinaga sonrió un poco y ésta agregó.

- Ves, esa cara es más bonita se puso en pie y susurró:

Ve a tu pieza duerme un rato yo te aviso cuando esté listo todo.

Morinaga tenía que hacerle caso o no se la sacaría de enzima, esa mujer se había adueñado de los que ahí Vivian, parecía la mama gallina de los tres jóvenes que estaban en esa pensión.

Con movimientos lentos, subió las gradas, admirando por la una de las ventanas, el paisaje, la tarde moría a lo lejos, tornando al cielo de un color caramelo, algo que le hizo recordar a su ojo miel. Regresó su vista al frente y fue directamente al pasillo del segundo piso, para abrir la puerta de su habitación, muy grande y acogedora. Depositó la mochila en la cama y fue directo al closet, en donde rebuscó algo más cómodo que ponerse, aún le quedaban sus pijamas. Ya un poco animado y cómodo se sentó en la cama, estaba tan solo y se sentía triste aunque aquella le dijo que no lo hiciera comenzó a llorar de nuevo y murmuro.

-Ahg, aunque quiera no puedo hacerlo, no puedo dejar de llorar y pensar en él…- Lanzó un golpe al colchón y susurró con voz rota.- ¿Porque tenías que decirme todas esas cosas Souichi?-

Suspiró hondo tratando de aliviar su garganta, estaba luchando por dejar de acordarse de su Senpai, tenía que olvidarlo pues él no cambiaría su forma de pensar, había tomado una decisión y no volviera aunque su corazón y cuerpo pedían regresar a Nagoya:

-No lo haré…- Dijo severo, agachando su rostro y admirando la abultes que reposaba ahí.- Debo hacerlo por ti.- Dijo más dispuesto, para enseguida moverse y tomar la mochila y ponerse a leer los apuntes del día. Tenía que apurarse a crear una nueva investigación o quizás realizar algunas fórmulas para algunos compuestos, pero el sueño y el dolor de espalda lo vencieron. Se acurrucó en la cama y se desvaneció por completo, dormido, completamente dormido.

[=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=]

En Nagoya…

Observaba el calendario con impotencia, estaba en la universidad y miraba la marca en ese pedazo de papel, el cual marcaba la fecha de hoy lunes 6 de abril. Había transcurrido mucho tiempo desde que le perdió la pista a Morinaga Tetsuhiro. Sus asistentes estaban mirándole con pena, pues Souichi, desde hacía una semana, no era el mismo de antes, incluso el profesor Fukushima lo notó ese día, que entró al laboratorio y cuestionó intrigado.

-¿Qué es lo que está pasando con él?-

-No lo sabemos, Tatsumi-Senpai ha estado muy ausente en esta semana.-

-Más que ausente, no ha entregado ningún trabajo, es evidente que algo sucede.-

-¿pero qué?- Cuestionaban, entre los tres intentaron acercarse pero él se giró a verles y llamo al mayor de los ahí presentes.

-Profesor… necesito hablar con usted.-

-CLARO.- Dijo animado siendo llevado al pasillo en donde observo a Souichi con total interés.-¿Dime muchacho?-Souichi llevaba una mano a su frente y la acariciaba diciendo.

-Necesito ausentarme por un tiempo.-

-¿Eh, pero estabas llevando buen ritmo que ha sucedido?-

-No puedo responder, eso, pero de verdad necesito irme por un tiempo…-

-Pero Souichi, solo te falta un año más y terminaras tu maestría.-

-Yo realmente, no puedo seguir así, tengo un problema personal y no puedo quedarme más tiempo.- Susurró cabizbajo y tremendamente serio.- Espero que me entienda, yo no suelo ser así, pero lo que está pasando es bastante grave.

Fukushima asentía un poco incrédulo, jamás pensó que Souichi pidiera retirarse a casi completar su maestría, era imposible, algo debió haber ocurrido, de seguro eso fue, pensaba una y otra vez, notando como Souichi salía de nuevo del laboratorio y se iba perdiendo en los pasillos.

Caminaba por el campus, estaba terriblemente angustiado, y sofocado, estar en la universidad lo lastimaba de maneras enormes, a cada lugar que observaba podía ver a Tetsuhiro, era como un fantasma que no te dejaba tranquilo. Finalmente llego a la salida de la enorme universidad y llevando una mano a su bolsillo para buscar su encendedor y prender lumbre a un cigarro, algo suave fue lo que tocó. Con calma fue sacando aquellos pequeños zapatitos de lana, los extendió en su mano, parecían tan pequeños y tiernos; con su otra mano sacó el cigarro de su boca y arrugó sus cejas, para cerrar despacio sus ojos y soltar dos lágrimas al mismo tiempo que dijo.

-Lo siento, lo siento tanto, Morinaga… por favor regresa.-

Pero él sabía que no lo haría, así que sin perder tiempo intentaría hacer algo loco y descabellado. Se regresó a la universidad y pidió a archivo una copia de la dirección de los registros de la firma que había contratado a los estudiantes graduados, generalmente eso no se podía, pero la desesperación lo hizo suplicar al dependiente quien susurró.

-Esa es la dirección, está en Hamamatsu.- Souichi agrando la mirada, al menos tenía algo que podría darle una pista.

Salió del lugar casi corriendo, pero no iría muy lejos pues en su bolsillo el celular timbro.

-¿Hola?-

-_**Hola Souichi, lamento interrumpirte, pero necesito que vengas conmigo al centro de Nagoya**_.- Se trataba de Isogai.-_**Es acerca de Tetsuhiro**_.- Susurró con calma.

-Ahora mismo, voy para allá.- Dijo eso y salió corriendo.

Pasó avenidas, enfrentándose a cada peligro, hasta que llego al metro en donde pagó el monto del tren y así partió. Dentro del vagón solo podía ver a la gente sentada aburrida en su estilo de vida. Dio su rostro a su otro costado y pudo encontrarse con una pareja, parecían estar felices y amorosos, pues recelosamente el hombre acariciaba la barriga hermosa de su esposa. Souichi sintió que algo se rompía en su pecho, eso fue demasiado, miró al frente y agachó su rostro para ahora mover sus orbes ubicándolos de nuevo, pero la cosa ahora ya no era la misma… ahora se miraba a él y a Morinaga, ahí sentados, agrandó los ojos y sus pupilas temblaron, notando a Morinaga con esa pancita y el acariciándola y dándole un beso. Pronto el tren tomó una curva que le hizo ver al frente y sujetarse de uno de los barrotes, para luego seguir con tranquilidad el trayecto, Volvió a ver a aquellos y la escena ya no era la misma. Ahora, solo estaba esa pareja...

Escuchó el anuncio de su estación y se alistó a ir a la puerta. Ahí, entonces se quedó, prendando de su imagen en el vidrio. Por un momento pudo ver a Morinaga tras de él y susurro.

-MORINAGA.-

Se giró, pero no había nada más que un hombre. Sin mirarlo mucho tiempo, se bajó del tren corriendo. Salió enseguida y sacó su celular cuestionando en la llamada que rápidamente fue atendida.

-¿Ya estoy aquí en donde estás tú?-

_**-Busca una tienda de descuentos en ropa.-**_ Souichi fue caminando siendo indicado por la voz ronca del Taichirou, quien ahora le veía a lo lejos y gritaba.

-¡Souichi-kun por aquí!-

Se apuró a llegar a la tienda, en donde adentro, Tomoe y Kurokawa, se encargaban de interrogar a la mujer que estaba tras el mostrador y quien susurraba.

-No sé de quién me hablan, aquí viene mucha gente a comprar no pudo recordarlos a todos.

Souichi enseguida se apresuró a entrar y susurro.

-Señora, ¿Usted por casualidad, hace dos semanas no atendió a un hombre de cabellos azules oscuros, ojos verdes y un poco más alto que yo?-

La mujer hizo memoria y negó con prisa.

- No, no que yo recuerde.-

-Pero según, nuestros registros, él hizo una llamada desde aquí.- Explicó Tomoe, llevando un lapicero a su boca mientras mantenía una libretita.- ¿Este es el número de su tienda?-

-Pu-pues si…-

-Señora, de casualidad usted tiene cámaras de vigilancia.- Cuestiono ahora Kurokawa.

-Puedo notar que si las tiene.- Agrego Isogai observando una en el techo.

-Si… pero, ¿Para que las quieren?- Cuestiono un poco molesta.- Este lugar es un sitio muy concurrido así que no puedo decirles, nada, mucho menos mostrarles mis videos de vigilancia no son la policía.-

-Señora.- Llamo Souichi con los ojos aguados y rojos.- Necesitamos encontrar a esa persona, si tan solo pudiéramos ver los videos yo, podría decirle que no estuvo aquí.-

-Cielos.,- Murmuro la mujer, estaba bastante enfadada, era cierto ella no recordaba haber visto a ese sujeto en cuestión.

Se dio cuenta de la cara de angustia que se reflejaba en el muchacho del pelo largo, y finalmente, decidió ceder ante su insistencia. Hizo que pasaran a su oficina, que estaba tras del mostrador y susurró mostrando un monitor:

- Ahí tienen. Los DVD's están en ese estante, no desordenen nada, por favor.- Dijo dejándolos solos.

Con prisa, Kurokawa e Isogai comenzaron a buscar entre las cajitas.

-Sabes que día exactamente se fue.- Cuestionaba Kurokawa a un Souichi que estaba poniéndose helado y negaba.

-Nii-san, siéntate.- Dijo Tomoe ofreciéndole un banquito y mirándole con intensidad.-¿Fue cuando me llamaste o al día siguiente?-

-Ese día.- Dijo con voz un poco apagada el pelos largos.

-Jumm, entonces debe ser éste.- Susurró Kurokawa.

Pusieron el disco en la computadora que estaba a un costado y acelerando las imágenes, revisaban con calma, parecía no ser ese el disco hasta que, notaron algo raro en la cámara del despacho.

-¡Espera!, mira.- Susurro Isogai haciendo parar a Kurokawa quien susurraba.

-Se ve algo, pero no puedo distinguirlo.- Expuso el pelos negros atenuando más sus ojos para distinguirle mejor.- Si parece ser él.-

Souichi se movió al lado de ambos y apreció las escenas en el video era totalmente claro lo que observaba. En ese momento preciso, la mujer dueña de la tienda llegó a la oficina traía agua y algunos bocadillos, que recibió Tomoe, quien estaba cerca de la entrada. La mujer se quedó mirando las imágenes y susurró con calma.

-Oh, ahora que lo recuerdo, ese chico vino hace dos semanas atrás.- Los tres se le quedaron viendo.- Se comenzó a sentir mal, casi cae desmayado en la tienda, y lo traje aquí, ¡OH CREO QUE AHÍ FUE DONDE LLAMO POR TELEFONO!-

-¿Sabe a dónde fue?-Cuestionó Souichi con angustia en su voz.

-No, la verdad solo, compró algo de ropa…-

-¿Ropa?-Preguntaba Isogai.-¿Podría decirnos qué tipo de ropa?-

-Bueno, el dijo que era para su melliza, algo así y que buscaba ropa maternal.-

-¿Y usted que hizo?- Cuestionó Souichi bastante removido por dentro.

-Bueno le di un buen descuento, se le notaba muy triste y bastante preocupado incluso le regalé un mameluco de recién nacido.

Souichi se quedó helado, con calma se sentó en la silla y miró al piso destrozado, completamente destrozado.

-¿Le pasa algo?- Cuestionó notando la expresión en el Tatsumi, a lo que Tomoe se acercó a ella y susurró.

-Solo está preocupado por su amigo, ¿Podríamos llevarnos el video?-

Ella asintió, ya se estaban alistando para irse, cuando el castaño agregó

.-Señora si sabe algo más o recuerda a donde fue, por favor llámenos aquí.-

Entregó una tarjeta, el grupo de hombres se movía hacia la calle, mientras Souichi se lamentaba por dentro.

Caminaba con desgano hasta la calle en donde el resplandor del día lo cegó por completo. Admiró las avenidas tan traficadas y llenas de personas que vagaban sin ningún problema mientras el pensaba

_.-"Estuviste aquí, quizás sintiéndote peor de lo que yo me siento… Morinaga, ¿ por qué no apareces?."-_

[=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=]

Hamamatsu… Martes 21 de Abril…

Se encontraba en los laboratorios farmacéuticos de la clínica. Estas semanas se habían ido rápidamente y no podía creer que casi cumpliría un mes en ese lugar tan tranquilo. Se había hecho de buenos amigos. Conoció a personas que en su vida pudo encontrar, personas muy amables y bondadosas.

Esa mañana estaba en la mesa de trabajo, sentado en un banquito admirando a la nada. Mientras él estaba así de distraído observando la pared sin parpadear, el grupo de amigos escogidos por la Farmacéutica S susurraban, acercándose a Ryu

.-¿Ne Ryu, podrías decirnos que la pasa a Morinaga-san?-

Ryu dejó la plaqueta de vidrio con cuidado en la base del estetoscopio y girando su rostro al mencionado escucho nuevamente de Chouji.

-Se ha portado raro desde que vino, más súmale "eso"- Dijo con voz grave y elevando sus dedos en señal de comillas.

-¿Eso, de que hablas?- Cuestiono el de gafas.

-No debería meterme, pero no es bueno hablar de los compañeros a escondidas.- Susurro el más misterioso de la clase y de cabello largo, haciendo su tétrica presencia.

Chouji se asustó y cuestionó:

-¿Karada-san, al fin te escucho hablar?-

El pelos negros miraba por su único ojo visible, pues lo demás de su cabello cubría la mitad de su rostro:

-No debemos meternos en la vida personal de los demás, si él tiene confianza nos dirá. Solo a las personas que queremos y confiamos podrían saber nuestros lamentos ocultos.

Chouji y Ryu observaron impresionados a ese sujeto, había hablado de manera sabia y grave.

Ryu suspiró y susurró por lo bajo volviendo a lo que hacía, analizar la prueba de sangre que tenía en esa pequeña plaqueta.

-Karada, tiene razón, Chouji, si Morinaga-san confía en nosotros nos dirá lo que le pasa, por ahora despreocúpate.-

-Ok.- Susurro el chico para regresar a lo suyo-

Ryu había sido claro en sus palabras pero, algo lo angustiaba de maneras que ni él podía comprender. Admiraba a su colega, quien desde hace días, no había hablado con él, tal parecía que él evitaba a toda costa entablar una conversación con Natzuki. Analizó los movimientos del pelo azul oscuro quien se llevaba la mano constantemente a su espalda y luego la acariciaba en su abultada tripa. No se veía nada mal, solo había aumentado un poco aquel volumen. Y a sus pensamientos llego la última escena en su casa a las cercanías en la ciudad cercana de Hamamatsu, entonces el Natzuki pensó.

_-"¿Acaso es cierto lo que escuche… pero como puede estar pasando?"-_ Se preguntaba un millón de veces si aquella vez en su casa solo había sido un monologo extraño de algún libro o algo, pero el resumen de los nuevos sucesos lo estaba poniendo en una enorme duda la cual tenía que subsanar lo más rápido posible.

La faena se fue deprisa y nuevamente Morinaga prácticamente escapaba de sus compañeros. Ellos solían quedarse después de las cuatro para ayudar a los médicos y aprender; Mas sin embargo, Tetsuhiro siempre salía corriendo. Odiaba los hospitales esa era una razón y la otra era que no quería encontrarse con cierto sujeto que él conocía muy bien.

Ryu le siguió en esta ocasión y al verlo esconderse en un pasillo le llamó

.-Tetsuhiro-san.- Le llamó por su nombre ya que eran muy buenos amigos, pensaba él.

El mencionado dio un salto y se giró a ver a Ryu quien se acercaba, regreso su vista al pasillo en donde pudo ver a Haru y pensar

_.-"No puedo permitir que me vea, si lo hace le dirá a Senpai en donde estoy… pero… ¿El me estará buscando acaso?"-_

-Tetsuhiro-san.-

-Hola, Ryu-san…- Le llamó un poco nervioso, tratando de cubrirse con la bata de laboratorio lo que ahora ya era evidente,

El Natzuki notó aquello y elevando su mirada para dejar de ver esa hermosa y redondita pancita, de exactamente 3 meses y medio, cuestionó.

-¿Podemos hablar?-

-Yo… no puedo, en otra ocasión…-

Intentó irse pero, el Natzuki lo sujetó del brazo con suavidad, Morinaga se giró a verle y noto la preocupación en los ojos del moreno.

-Por favor…-

Agachó la mirada y enseguida asintió. Se movieron directamente a la cafetería, en donde el Morinaga comenzó a sentir hambre, tomo una charola y fue por algo para alimentarse. Tenía unas enormes ganas de comer dulce, un deseo de comer crepas lo invadió pero no había eso en ese lugar, era demasiado pedir una exquisita crepa. Sus ánimos de comer se disolvieron al ver el repertorio del menú, eran solo vegetales, arroz, carne, y algunos panes japoneses, soltó un suspiro y mientras cogía un tazón de arroz susurraba.

-Dime ¿Qué sucede?-

-Bueno…-Susurró,

Por fin caminando a las mesas de la cafetería en donde ambos se sentaron, el ojo verde prestaba atención a lo que diría el Natzuki, pero también iniciaría a comer. Tomó los palillos que estaban en un depósito a un costado en conjunto de la sal, pimienta y soja.

Ryu se rascÓ la nuca en señal de no saber cómo comenzar a lo que Tetsuhiro dijo.

-Vamos Ryu-san, dime lo que pasa.-

-Bueno, quería preguntarte algo personal.- Susurró por lo bajo y mirando a todos lados.- Mira, he notado cosas en ti que no sé cómo abordarlas y preguntarte.-

-¿Cosas, en mí?- Cuestionaba con el bocado en la boca y finalmente tragando.- ¿Se más claro quieres?-

-Bueno, quiero saber ¿qué es lo que te pasa…?-

El ojo verde dedico una tenue sonrisa y mintió.- No me pasa nada, son ideas tuyas.-

-Pe-Pero…-

-No sucede nada…- Expuso el arrugando las cejas, ese no sucede nada estaba pasando a ser una enorme mentira que se diluía a lo lejos ya que su encantadora criatura en su seno, se movió, dándole un fuerte golpe justo en algún órgano interno.-¡A- Hay!-

-¿Qué, que sucede?-

Los ojos del Morinaga se apretaron y pensó deprisa.

_-"¿Pero qué haces, eso no es una pera de boxeo?"_

Quería tranquilizar a su neonato, pero se vería muy raro, así que decidió soportarlo y susurrar con voz un poco nerviosa

.- No, nada, no pasa nada Ryu-san te estás haciendo ideas extrañas, en si estoy un poco callado y alejado es porque, no encuentro de qué platicar con ustedes, es todo.-

-Mientes.- Dijo tomando una de las manos que se apretaba en un costado de la mesa y susurrando.- Algo te pasa, por favor, dime la verdad a pesar de todo somos amigos y debemos cuidarnos entre nosotros.-

El ojo verde enseguida susurro con poca voz.

-N-Nada… Hay…- Soltó su mano y llevó esta rápidamente a su vientre en donde su hijo o hija estaban exigiendo caricias.

Ryu se acercó de prisa a su lado y notó la cara de dolor en su amigo, con calma susurró.

-¿Qué sucede te duele algo, es aquí?- Preguntó.

Sin poder contenerse y colocó su mano sobre la del Morinaga quien rápidamente la quitó, pero no logró evitar que el sintiera aquel movimiento que se presentaba-

Ryu quedó con los ojos redondos como platos y cuestionó.-¿Qué… que fu-fue eso?-

-Nada.- Dijo ahora poniéndose en pie y saliendo de prisa de aquel lugar.

Ryu le siguió y es que Morinaga solo le faltaba volar, corría por los pasillos rápidamente el corazón se le iba a salir de un momento a otro. No, no podía decirle a él, no, nadie debía de darse cuenta.

Pasó un grupo de mujeres las cuales gritaron y mientras lo hicieron su médico observo el suceso. Haru observaba a aquel corriendo a lo lejos, pero no pudo verlo bien, después pasó Ryu corriendo quien gritó:

-¡HARU TE VEO AL RATO!-

-¿Etto, Ryu, no se puede correr en el hospital?-

-Lo lamento.- Dijo cruzando la esquina haciendo que el Tatsumi soltara un suspiro lleno de enfado.

Finalmente llegaba al patio en donde el respiraba agitado y se sostenía de un árbol, trataba de calmar todo lo que sentía:

-¡TETSUHIRO!-

Quiso volver a correr, pero algo en su interior le dijo que mejor no lo hiciera, sería peligroso hacerlo, así que se quedó a esperar a su amigo quien susurró.

-¡ERES RAPIDO!-

-¿Qué quieres, Ryu-san? ya te dije que estoy bien.-

-No, eso no es verdad.- Expuso con voz seria.- ¿Acaso no soy de tu confianza, no crees en mí, no soy tu familia?-

Tetsuhiro se quedó de piedra al escuchar aquello, era verdad, el único que le ayudo en el peor momento no había sido ni Kunihiro o mucho menos la única familia que pensó tener, Souichi Tatsumi, ante aquello agachó lentamente su rostro y susurró:

-Perdóname, no quería que te sintieras de esa manera, me has ayudado mucho y yo te estoy ocultando algo demasiado importante…- Elevó su rostro y con un rostro preocupado susurró.- Pero, éste no es el lugar, debe ser en un lugar en donde podamos estar solos.-

-Conozco uno.- Dijo tomando su mano y llevándolo, a la parte trasera de la clínica, en donde se podía admirar un enorme prado, extendiéndose hacia abajo. Ese lugar era hermoso, podías ver el pueblo a lo lejos y el enorme lago de este a un costado.

-Vaya… ¿cómo sabes de este sitio?-

-Pues… eso no te lo puedo decir aun, pero ahora.- Susurró, quitando su bata y poniéndola en el piso lleno de hierba, invitándolo a sentarse, con tranquilidad se acomodaron y Ryu agregó.- Ahora sí, ya estamos solos dime.-

-Mira… no quiero parecer un desequilibrado mental ante ti, así que seré directo… pero etto… no me vayas a decir cosas que me lastimen o te juro que dejo Hamamatsu y este lugar hoy mismo.-

-No, no, puedes confiar en mí ¿qué pasa?-

-Bueno…- Suspiró hondo y susurró.- Estoy…. Estoy….- No encontraba la forma de decirlo, era tan difícil, que finalmente comenzó a redundar.- Sabes, la vida es bien loca, en ocasiones te encuentras en una situación que no puedes superar y luego te pone otra más difícil y bueno eso me pasa por andar de zafado bebiendo en noche vieja, aunque ¿Quién iba a pensar que esto iba a pasar?, nadie, nadieeeeee…. Yo nunca fui un adicto a los condones pero, ahora pienso que si le hubiera dicho que usara uno o si quiera hubiera estado en mis cinco sentidos yo… no estaría pasando por esto, aunque no digo que no sea malo, es lo más HERMOSO que me ha pasado pero vamos, de eso a ahora tener un vientre de tres meses es insólito, una locura, una cosa del más allá y extrañamente ahora no puedo resistir ni soportar la idea de que estoy más sensible, que tengo hambre a toda hora, bueno al menos las náuseas ya se fueron y que decir de llorar dios lloro a todo mome…

Ryu llevo su mano a su boca y la cubrió ahora cuestionó:

-¿De qué estás hablando, me estás diciendo que tu estas em-em… eso?

El ojo verde asintió, a lo que Ryu se puso de pie como un resorte y grito.

-¡¿Qué?!-

Tetsuhiro agachó su rostro y soltó un largo suspiro.

- Si, eso, es lo que me pasa.-

-¡ESO ES IMPOSIBLE!-

-Bueno, según una investigación, hay un síndrome llamado, Persistent Conduct no se qué…- Expuso Morinaga elevando su rostro.-¿Pero yo que iba a saber?-

Ryu volvió a sentarse y susurro.

-¿Es, es de quién es?-

-De un estúpido sujeto del que no merece la pena hablar.- Dijo furioso el Moringa recibiendo un reclamo en su tripa.- ITTE.- Llevó su mano a su vientre y susurro.- Gomen, gomen, pero debemos sobrevivir sin él.-

Ryu estaba con la cara descuadrada, parecía sacado de una caricatura, enseguida cuestiono intrépido.

-¿A-A quien le hablas?-

-Pues a mí bebe.- Respondió tomando la mano del Natzuki para posarla en su tripa y éste poder sentir las subes pataditas.

-¡IHHHHHH!- Quitó su mano y gritó.-¡ DIOS MIO SE MUEVE, SE MUEVE.!

-Sí, antes eran como cólicos y electricidad pero ahora si puedo sentirlo muy bien, y créeme duele por dentro.-

-¿Debe ser porque tu cuerpo no es como el de las mujeres…? -Se revolvió el cabello y se quitó las gafas gritando.-¡PERO QUE ESTOY DICIENDO!

Morinaga soltó una risa, la primera en mucho tiempo y susurró:

-Eres tan tierno.-

-Dios Morinaga, estás embarazado, esto es increíble.-

-Vamos, no es gran cosa.-

-CLARO QUE SI LA ES.-Expuso con enormes ojos brillantes.- ES HERMOSO.-Dijo sonriendo lleno de ternura y emoción.

Ahora sus manos se posaban en su pancita. Ante aquello. el pelo azul oscuro, se sintió raro. Aquello lo estaba poniendo nervioso, pues Ryu tocaba y acariciaba su vientre de manera suave y sin ninguna intensión, pero a él, aquellas caricias le hacían demasiada falta. Comenzó a sentirse agitado y un poco sofocado tanto así que le dijo.

-Ryu, para, por favor.-

-¿Eh, por qué?, es que se siente tan raro, tocar un vientre de embarazado.-

-No soy una atracción, además si sigues así, yo…

Ryu notó las mejías sonrojadas del Morinaga y con calma apartó sus manos y susurró.

-Lo lamento, yo no quería hacer que te sintieras así...

-Mm, No te preocupes.- Expuso ahora observando a un costado.

-¿Puedo preguntar una última cosa?-

El Morinaga asintió.

-¿Esta fue la razón, del por qué te viniste a vivir conmigo?-

-Hai…-

-Él no lo tomó bien.-

-Para nada bien…- Dijo con la voz rompiéndose.- Me llamó de las peores formas que alguien puede llamar a un ser humano, fue muy cruel conmigo.

El Natzuki suspiro hondo y escuchó

- Fue de lo peor, jamás me había sentido tan humillado, tan maltratado, ni mi familia me había hecho sentir de esa manera… ellos nada más ignoraban mi presencia y ya.- Las lágrimas no pudieron evitarse-

Ryu entonces con movimientos lentos se acercó y le rodeó con sus brazos. Ese abrazo hizo que Morinaga llorara más fuerte y gritara

.-¡POR QUE TUBO QUE REACCIOANR ASI!-

El Naztuki estaba tremendamente preocupado, llevo una mano a la parte trasera de la cabeza de Morinaga y acarició sus cabellos y susurró.

-Desahógate, necesitas hacerlo.-

-¡Es un tonto, yo, si-siempre le había seguido sin condiciones, incluso cambie por él, porque quería que estuviera feliz conmigo! Solo quería que me dijera que quería estar a su lado siempre…- Sollozaba con respiraciones fuertes y rápidas.- No es justo, incluso, deje que me hiciera lo que quería, porque él estaba pensando en casarse con una mujer.-

Ryu sentía rabia por ese sujeto que había hecho sufrir a su amigo, le partiría la cara lo juraría, escuchaba el llanto del Morinaga parecía un niño, bastante lastimado y enojado, luego de un momento él se fue calmando y susurró.

-¿Ya estas mejor?- El ojo verde asintió, mientras la mano de Ryu acariciaba su espalda y susurraba.- Escúchame con atención, Tetsuhiro, Vales mucho como persona, no importando que te hayas topado con alguien que no valiera la pena, te mereces lo mejor, eres muy fuerte, te admiro, yo en tu caso, creo que hubiese decidido no seguir.

Morinaga cerraba y abra los ojos con calma

.- Ahora bien, vas a estar muy bien, solo debemos cuidarte más.- Susurro con voz ronca.- Yo voy a estar a tu lado siempre,.. Saldremos adelante con tu bebe.-

-¿Por qué haces esto, ni siquiera me conoces?-

-Bueno… digamos que ya eres como un hermano para mi.- Sonrió apartándose y mirándole a los ojos con entera serenidad.- Ahora una última pregunta, ¿Ya fuiste al doctor?

Morinaga se apartó y se juntó de hombros y susurró.

-No… y de eso te quería hablar.-

-Dime.-

-El primo del padre de mi hijo está en este hospital, su nombre es Haru Tatsumi, no puedo encontrarme con él, no quiero que le diga que estoy aquí.

Ryu se impactó y susurró:

-¿Haru dices?-

-Sí…- Susurró.-Debo evitar que me vea, por eso me voy rápido después de terminar el trabajo.

Ryu se rascó la nuca y susurró.

-Pero él es el ginecólogo de acá, debemos decirle lo que te pasa.-

-Él ya lo sabe, por él fue que me enteré, pero al ser familia de Senpai, no quiero que le diga en donde estoy…. Bah, que digo.- Susurró derramando lágrimas y gritando de nuevo.- ÉL DEBE ESTAR FELIZ POR QUE YA NO ESTA QUIEN LE DABA PROBLEMAS.-

-Tranquilízate, mira… ¿Pero qué vas a hacer? no puedes estar así sin ser controlado, ¿Acaso no te preocupa tu bebé?

Morinaga se tocó su vientre, y limpiaba sus lágrimas con la otra mano.

-Estoy bien, no lo necesito.- Susurró con determinación.

-Bueno, prométeme una cosa, cuando te sientas mal, cuando sientas que algo no anda bien, júrame que irás con él.-

-Está bien.- Respondió, ahora poniéndose en pie y siendo ayudado por el Natzuki, quien con los pulgares de su mano limpiaba sus lágrimas y decía.

-Vas a estar bien.-

-Hai…-

-Bueno yo tengo que quedarme otro rato, ¿vas a casa ya?-

-Si…- Se encaminó por la calle, ya finalmente estaba llegando a su casa, pero una pesadez lo rodeó de pies a cabeza, tanto así que paso de largo el saludo de Kaede, la cual se quedó impactada por el rechazo de ese amable muchacho. Morinaga subía las gradas raudamente y llegaba a la habitación, no quería ver a nadie ni siquiera respondió a los dulces toqueteos que se presentaban en la puerta, muy lentamente se fue quedando dormido…

[=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=]

Nagoya… Miércoles Mayo 13…

Se encontraba en la sala de la familia de Akemi, estaba muy ido demasiado, ya llevaba mucho tiempo esperando alguna respuesta de las investigaciones y contactos, pero nada, finalmente hoy sería el día que el busco propicio para poder disculparse apropiadamente con la familia honorable de Akemi, por fin después de una larga espera, Souji y Souichi se encontraban con el padre de aquella chica, la cual iba acompañando a su padre quien susurro con voz grave y elevada.-¡Tatsumi-san!-

-¡Negumi-san!- Expuso el platinado estrechando su mano felizmente, ahora el hombre observo a Souichi con entero enfado.

-¿Así que este es tu hijo?-

-Sí, es Souichi mi hijo mayor.- Susurro con calma haciéndolo salir de los pensamientos al pelo largo.

-Es idéntico a ti.-

-Gracias Negumi-san.-

-Bueno Tatsumi-san, sabes que lo que hizo es una deshonra para la familia Negumi.-

-Lo sé, lo entendemos por eso él ha venido a disculparse como es debido.- Souichi enseguida hizo reverencia y susurro.

-Lo siento mucho, Señor Negumi, Señorita Negumi.- Expuso haciendo reverencia a ambos.- No era mi intención, crear este problema, pero tengo que ser sincero con ustedes.- Decía aun cabizbajo.

-¿Pero qué demonios, es tan importante como para desechar a mi hija de esa manera tan deshonrosa?-

-Negumi-san.- Susurro Souji un poco molesto ante las palabras duras de su amigo.

-Me vas a disculpar Souji-kun, pero tu hijo me a ofendido de la peor manera, me ha dicho con sus acciones que mi hija no vale la pena que es deshonrada, ahora ningún, soltero la vera digna.- Souichi y Souji tragaban grueso, pronto el pelos largos se agacho en el piso y posando su frente en este susurro.

-Su hija no es una deshonra, el que no vale la pena para ella soy yo.- Souji estaba impactado.- Actualmente mi pareja está esperando un hijo, pero gracias a la cita matrimonial, se fue de la casa y ahora no le encuentro.-

-¡¿Que has dicho?!-Tanto Akemi como su padre se vieron uno al otro, la chica entonces susurro.

-Padre…-

-Levántate chico.- Expuso con calma para colocar su mano en su hombro y notar como Souichi se elevaba y le miraba con los ojos rojos llenos de tristeza.-Lo lamento tanto, por lo que pasas, pero de haber sabido esto antes, no hubiese sido tan severo.-

-Lo entiendo…-

-Ve con calma, y no te preocupes, todo está bien entre familias.- Dijo admirando a Souji y asintiendo, ya ambos se retiraban cuando la joven Akemi se acercó a Souichi y susurro.

-Tatsumi-san.- Él se dio la vuelta y susurro.

-Espero que tengas suerte en encontrarla…- Entrego un pequeño amuleto y susurro.- Este amuleto, te ayudara, debes creer en él.- Dijo ahora haciendo reverencia y yendo a su casa, Souichi admiro aquel objeto la verdad es que no creía en esas cosas, nunca lo había hecho, hasta ese fin de año, en que Kanako y Matsuda se les ocurrió ir a los templos; soltando un largo suspiro se juntó a su viejo quien le poso su mano en su hombro y susurro orgulloso.

-Me enorgulleciste allá adentro.-

-No…- Dijo con calma.- No digas eso…-

-Souichi, no te sientas de esa manera, sé que hay muchas dudas en tu cabeza, pero debes entender que el amor no lo elije uno si no él lo elige a uno.- Souji le acariciaba los hombros y susurraba.- Algo debiste ver en Morinaga-san que te hizo aceptarlo de manera especial.- Sonrió su padre.- No te sientas como que te has traicionado a ti mismo.-

-Soy un idiota, una deshonra para ti papá.-

-No, para nada…-

-No lo entiendes… por años luché contra esto que sentía por él, y finalmente algo pasó entre nosotros que poco a poco fue marcando terreno dentro mío…-

-Eso se llama amor, hijo.-

-…- Tragaba grueso, mirando el piso mientras caminaban.

- "_Y yo nunca pude decirle que lo amaba… que lo quería, que sin el yo no podía subsistir… maldita sea mi orgullo de mierda."-_

Llegaron al taxi en done estaba Matsuda y Kanako ambas susurraban.

-Oji-san, ¿Podemos ir al centro comercial?-

-¿Y eso para que Kanako-chan?-

-Bueno, tengo que hacer unas compras.-Dijo tiernamente la pequeña.

Souji elevó una ceja y miró a su hijo pensó en que quizás eso lo pondría mejor a Souichi. Sin remedio se dirigieron al centro comercial, entraban al enorme lugar lleno de locales, Kanako estaba animada, y Matsuda también, ambas se dirigían a un lugar específico, cosa que Souji notó pero Souichi no, fue entonces que susurró.

-Míralas a donde quieren ir.

Souichi elevó su mirada y entonces escucho de Kanako quien le sujetaba la mano y lo jalaba a adentro.

-Nii-san.- Expuso contenta.- Sé que tarde o temprano encontraremos a Morinaga-kun, y algo me dice que todo va a estar bien, así que…- Susurró.- Quiero comprarle ropa a mi sobrino o Sobrina.-

-Esa es una idea muy linda Kanako.- Expuso Matsuda con voz tranquila.

Mientras, Souji notaba como su hijo se ponía pálido, pues el admiraba todo a su alrededor, ropas de distintos meses y colores, la expresión en el rostro de Souichi fue de completa mescolanza, estaba feliz y también triste, pero debía de aceptar algo, seria papá muy pronto, a lo que su viejo susurró.

-Le vamos a encontrar y estará todo bien. Ahora, preocúpate por tu bebe y cómprale algo lindo.-

Kanako y Matsuda-san observaban asombradas las variedades de ropa encantadora en la tienda- Mientras, el ojo miel se enfocó en el puesto de los peluches. Con calma, logró tocar uno, se trataba de un peluche de animación japonesa, Totoro, con todo y una tierna sombrilla. Lo apretó lentamente en su mano e hizo un sonido chirriante, aquello lo derrumbó por dentro e iba a comenzar a llorar cuando divisó un muñeco extraño en forma de pene. Enseguida, suspiró hondo y lo arrojó lejos diciendo:

-Ese maldito objeto ya me está volviendo loco.-

-Hola señor, ¿busca algo en especial?- Cuestionaba una joven de cabellos extraños, parecía una masa de colores en plena ebullición, cosa que asustó a Souichi quien susurró.

-Na…Nada.-

-A que sí, estaba viendo los muñequitos y este pobre me cayó en la cara.- Dijo mostrando la figura de peluche de pene.-Este es un muñeco de el Dios Tagata, es el Dios de la fertilidad, ¿Sabe?-Souichi no le prestaba atención, pero ella admiraba aquel peluche con tanta devoción.- Dice la leyenda que si pides con mucho amor el deseo de tener una familia con tu pareja en Nochevieja, se te cumple, ¿No es lindo?- Souichi se impactó.

-¡Señorita!-

-Hai, hai.- Dijo alejándose y dejando a Souichi con los ojos redondos como platos. Kanako llegó a jalonearlo mientras él pensaba.

_-"Es imposible, que algo así, sea cierto, no puede ser… ¿Acaso por eso paso todo esto?"-_

-Nii-san mira.- Dijo animada la chica de unos 14 años, señalando una hermosa ropa de color rojo, era tan divina y tan acogedora que le produjo asombro por tanta hermosura.-¿Te gusta? Pienso comprarlo, así cuando nazca podrán ponérselo, es tan suave la tela, es hermoso… ¡Oh por cierto cuando nacerá!-

-Bueno según lo que dijo Souichi.- Expuso Souji con calma.- Morinaga debe estar de unos mmm cuatro meses y medio, ¿No es verdad?-

Tanto tiempo, se dijo internamente, todo ese tiempo y él no había estado junto a Morinaga…baka, baka, baaaaaaaaaka!

Souji se impactó al ver unos disfraces a su lado derecho y corrió realmente animado. En el lugar, dos hombres, un anciano y un hombre alto de cabellos largos le saludaron.

-Hola, ¿Buscaba algo en especial?-

-¿Quizás un trajecito de corderito?-

-¿O uno de jirafita?-

-No, me gusto éste.- Dijo confuso Souji admirando a ese par que murmuraba.

-¿Jirafa, de qué demonio vas Azuma?-

-Bueno me pareció lindo.-

-Estás demente, las jirafas son enormes y cuelludas.-

-Entonces, ¿qué tal un león?-

-No, no, no, no, eso es muy brusco y salvaje.-

-¡Dios, contigo no se puede!

.-Souji observaba a ambos con asombro. Siguió mirando disfraces mientras los otros dos se peleaban y de repente, como sacado del pozo de los deseos, encontró sujetó un trajecito de onigiri:

-¡!Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaa¡ será Onigirichan! Muy, muy despacio se movió, no quería que aquéllos dos locos se dicen cuenta de que se iba. Su niet jamás iría disfrazado de algo tan vulgar como una jirafa…

Frente a ellos, Souichi les observaba preguntándose:

-Los he visto en algún lado…- Elevó su mano y enseguida recordó.- En el dragón rojo…- El recuerdo de ese día llego tan fresco, podía ver en su mente a Morinaga relajado, podía sentir sus labios acariciar los suyos en aquel tenue beso, pero también lo malo llego a sus recuerdos, la salida a las aguas termales, la pelea violenta que habían tenido, con paso lento fue a sentarse en un banquito en la tienda y suspiró hondo para elevar su rostro y notar un enorme peluche café, era tan lindo y adorable, tenía esa mirada que le hacía recordar a Morinaga, se puso en pie y lo sujetó.

Tagata y Azuma, quienes no le habían quitado el ojo de encima a Senpai, susurraron:

-Ese es un bello presente.

Souichi escuchó esa voz totalmente reconocida para él, observó al pelos negros largos quien guiñó un ojo y desapareció. Azuma también lo hizo, Souichi llevó una mano a su frente y susurró.

-¿Qué fue eso?-

-¿Nii-san, que vas a llevar?- Kanako admiró el peluche y notó cómo la dependienta le entregaba la bolsita con el peluche de Totoro en su mano.

-Son compras muy lindas, sin duda la madre se pondrá feliz.- Exclamó con emoción y aplaudiendo.- Regresen pronto por favor. Expuso admirando como ellos abandonaban el mostrador en donde pagaron.

Los sonidos en los pasos de la familia su familia se hacía audibles, escuchaba como Kanako decía a Matsuda, que la sábana que compró la mayor, era hermosa y calientita, mientras reía también con el trajecito de Onigiri que había comprado su padre.

Souichi, por su parte, observaba bajo su brazo el peluche y el pequeño muñeco en la bolsita de color rosa pastel, aunque había sido todo bastante doloroso y raro él seguía pensando Morinaga…

[=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=]

Jueves Mayo 28 Hamamatsu.

Los días de mayo estaban terminando y la primavera estaba llegando. En aquella aldea, el verano estaría próximo a presentarse y el calor se sentiría más fuerte en esa pequeña y linda aldea, en la cual ya había mas movimiento, la noticia de la clínica se corrió de prisa y las aldeas cercanas iban y venían había mucho trabajo, por hacer-

Morinaga trabajaba sin descanso ese día, había llegado muchos encargos de laboratorio incluso, los remedios que se habían descubierto hace unas semanas atrás, estaban a la orden del día. Estaba cansando, le dolía todo, desde los pies hasta la cabeza, sentía escalofríos y comenzaba a sudar helado. Acarició su nuca y tomó un largo suspiro. Era en esos días, cuando más sentía la ausencia de Souichi. Últimamente solo podía pensar en él y eso le estaba lastimando.

-Chouji, terminaste el estudio del paciente 124?-

-Sí, está listo aquí está, la pila de carpetas.-

-Muchas gracias.-

-¿Cómo van las muestras de sangre, Morinaga-san?- Cuestionaba Ryu.

Morinaga no prestaba atención, lo veía todo borroso y comenzó a sentirse mal y asqueado. Sin poder responder, fue directamente al baño, dejando salir por completo la arcada que se llevó el dulce recuerdo del agradable desayuno de Kaede, estaba en el sanitario, temblando y sudando.

-¿Qué, pasa?- Susurraba con voz suave, salió de ahí, con un trozo de papel en su boca limpiándola, el más callado del grupo se acercó y le observó con su única ceja visible elevada.

-Te ves muy mal. ¿Necesitas algo?-

-No, Takumi, estoy bien.- Esbozó una falsa sonrisa que lo hizo ir a vomitar de nuevo.

Takumi entonces se acercó a Ryu y susurró.

-Creo que Morinaga no se siente bien, yo creo que sería mejor que fuera a casa.- Expuso con calma y voz rasposa y un poco asustada.

-Yo también pienso lo mismo, ha estado así de mal desde que vino en la mañana.

Ryu enseguida fue a la puerta del sanitario y cuestionó:.

-¿Morinaga-san, te encuentras bien?-

-Hai., en un rato salgo.- Respondió, para en unos segundos abrir la puerta y susurrar.- Lo siento, algo me hizo daño.

El Natzuki tomó su brazo y susurró mientras lo alejaba del grupo.

-¿Estás bien, que pasa?-

-No pasa nada, estoy bien sigamos.- Dijo con calma para volver al banquito y medio sentarse en él.

El día pasaba con lentitud y todas esas horas estaban pesando en él, finalmente el colapso sucedió, cuando él podía ver a su Souichi a su lado, mirándole con ojos serios y quizás por la fiebre que había comenzado en su cuerpo pudo escuchar de aquella ilusión.

-**Eres un fenómeno, una abominación de la naturaleza, jamás te voy a perdonar lo que has hecho eres antinatural.**

Morinaga se llevó ambas manos temblorosas a la cabeza y aprovechando la ausencia del Natzuki, salió del laboratorio directamente a casa de Kaede… Subía las gradas despacio y mientras lo hacía admiraba hacia arriba en donde podía ver a Souichi cruzado de brazos y murmurando**.**

**-¿Tenías que llegar a esto, para poder consumar tu amor enfermo?**- Pestañeó apretando sus parpados con fuerza y logro ver que eso era nada más un juego horrendo de la fiebre.

Abrió la puerta de su habitación y con calma se recostó y mientras lo hizo un mareo horrendo le rodeó. Miraba hacia la ventana en donde pudo ver la silueta de Souichi el cual susurró.

- **Morinaga… yo lo siento, perdóname, no tenía por qué decirte todo eso.-**

-Senpai…- Susurraba con enormes bocanadas, que exhalaban calor, comenzó a temblar y a sentir frio, un frio que colaba sus huesos. El sabor más horrendo se formó en su boca. Comenzó a llorar jamás se había sentido de esa forma. Se asustó…se aterró... Intentó ir por ayuda con la anciana Kaede, pero al instante de sentarse en la cama, la habitación le dio vueltas, no podía ubicar el piso, sus piernas perdían fuerza. Se quedó ahí mejor y se abrazó así mismo para recostarse y mientras su vista se regulaba, observaba la ventana en donde estaba Souichi con el rostro serio y totalmente enfadado. Aquello lo lastimaba, solo podía sentir el desprecio en su mirada; como olvidarla, era demasiado dura esa persona. Tanto así que había sido tratado de la peor manera y formas. Fue cerrando despacio sus ojos y susurrando.-Senpai… Sen-Senpai, no me mires así, onegai… El dolor en el vientre se hizo presente, no había estado nada bien, llegó a pensar que estar lejos de él, le iba a ayudar, pero fue mucho peor. Y ahora eso le pasaba factura de la peor manera…

[=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=]

Nagoya… Ese mismo día.

Se encontraba temblando en la mesa de la sala, un escalofrió lo rodeó de pies a cabeza y la desesperación acompañada de un mal presentimiento lo rodeó- Kunihiro había llegado en esa ocasión a dar noticias muy desalentadoras, no habían podido encontrar nada, había buscado en Fukuoka pero al parecer, ninguno de sus amigos o conocidos sabían algo de Tetsuhiro, Masaki observaba con atención a Souichi quien comenzó a ponerse pálido y llevaba su mano a su frente, dicha mano comenzó a temblar desmedidamente.

-¿Tatsumi-san que sucede?- Cuestiono Masaki bastante impresionado.

Los tres estaban a solas en la casa, Kunihiro se puso en pie rápidamente y fue a la cocina a traer algo para tomar y calmar lo que Souichi sentía.

-Tranquilízate.-

-No, no puedo, siento algo extraño en el pecho…- Dijo con un tono de completa preocupación.- Algo le pasa, ¿Algo le pasa a ese tarado?-

-¿A mi hermano?- Cuestiono Kunihiro bastante asustado.

Al momento, en la entrada de la casa se presentaba Souji y los otros, cuando lo hicieron, Souichi se sintió peor.

¡Souichi!- Gritaron Masaki y el castaño en conjunto, causando asombro en los que llegaban a la casa.

Souji corrió rápidamente al lado de su hijo y preguntó apresurado.

-¿Qué le pasa?-

-No lo sabemos, comenzó a temblar y a sentirse extraño, dijo que algo le pasaba a Tetsuhiro que él lo podía sentir.- Explicó rápidamente Kunihiro.

-¡Hijo!.-Gritó con susto Souji, notando como éste temblaba y se sentía caliente.

Isogai corrió a ayudar a los demás y entre todos le llevaron a la habitación y lo recostaron, mientras que Tomoe susurraba.

-¿Papá, quieres que llame a un médico?-

-No, trataremos de que se calme.

Souichi estaba en la cama, podía sentir dolor en su vientre algo extraño estaba pasando, algo que jamás pudo sentir antes, Cerró con fuerza los ojos y pudo ver a Tetsuhiro, quien estaba sin moverse en la cama y totalmente prendido en fiebre.

-Morinaga.- Susurró entre labios, rojos por la fiebre.

Souji no entendía nada. Sujetó su mano con prisa y susurró:

-Souichi… Por favor, tranquilízate, lo encontraremos, por favor…-

-No, algo le pasó, algo le está pasando a él y a mi… y a mi… bebé.- Souichi no deja de llorar.

Souji tragaba grueso, llevó su mano a la frente de Souichi para apartar sus gafas y notar que él estaba totalmente caliente, agrando sus ojos y llamo apresurado a Matsuda, quien recibió órdenes de llevar un pequeño recipiente con agua y un trapo. En seguida comenzaron a refrescar su frente, mientras lo hacían, Souichi movía su rostro de un lado a otro, llamando una y otra vez a su ojo verde.

-Por favor… ya no, puedo más, por favor regresa ya… Morinaga.-

-Hijo…- Susurraba, con lágrimas en sus ojos, Matsuda y todo el mundo estaban impotentes a lo que sucedía, Isogai y Kurokawa se juntaron a Kunihiro y susurraron.

-Debemos encontrar a tu hermano.-

-Sí, esto ya fue demasiado.- Expuso el de gafas.

-Tengo la ligera sospecha que podremos encontrar algo en las cámaras del metro, a lo mejor algo que nos de su último paradero.-

-Cuenta con eso, conozco a técnicos.- Expuso Kurokawa a las palabras del Taichirou.

-Yo puedo conseguir los permisos.- Adujo Kunihiro, ahora escuchando como Souichi se lamentaba al fondo.

[=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=]

En Hamamatsu…

Ryu buscaba por todos lados a Tetsuhiro pero no lograba ubicarlo, hasta que regresó al laboratorio y cuestionó afligido.

-¿En dónde está Tetsuhiro?-

-Él se fue hace no mucho unas dos horas.-

-Si no dijo nada.- Expuso también asustado el pelos negro.- Debemos encontrarlo.-

-Hai, yo iré a buscarlo a la casa que compartimos, por favor avísenme si lo encuentran.-

-Hai tú también.- Salió corriendo como un venado.

Haru observaba todo desde un pasillo, tal parecía algo andaba mal con el equipo de farmacia, se acercó despacio a un pelos negros y susurro.

-Hola, mi nombre es Haru, ¿Podrías decirme que está pasando?-

-Uno de nuestros amigos está enfermo y tal parece se puso mal.-

-¿Cielos, en donde está?-

-En una de las casas, de la aldea.- Respondió indicándole el camino.

Haru presintió que esta sería una emergencia, tomó algunas cosas necesarias y fue corriendo a seguir a Ryu.

[=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=]

En casa de Kaede…

Azuma estaba en el pasillo intentando abrir la puerta y susurrando.

-¿Por qué no lo seguiste?-

-Es muy escurridizo.-

-Tendré que entrar como un espíritu.-

-¡TETSUHIRO!-

-No, Azuma ahí viene ese chico.-

-Hai.

Vieron llegar al Natzuki con enorme rostro preocupado y agitado, pronto notó que ambos ancianos estaban frente a la puerta y cuestionó.

-¿Qué está pasando?-

-Hace una hora que se encerró y no me responde, eso es raro, no sé cómo podemos hacer para entrar.-

-Señora Kaede señor Azuma, perdónenme por lo que hare.- Dijo elevando su pie y tirando la puerta de inmediato.

-¡Wahhhh, ese es poder absoluto!.- Expuso el viejito emocionado.

…Pero la emoción se cortó cuando por fin lograron ver a Tetsuhiro en la cama. Estaba en posición fetal, abrazando su propio cuerpo y temblando…

Ryu llego a él, llevo su mano a su rostro y le llamó:

-¿Tetsuhiro, Tetsuhiro responde?-

-Ry-Ryu…-

-¿Qué pasa, que tienes?-

-Lo necesito, quiero que esté a mi lado… Souichi… Ahg.- Se quejó al instante en que sintió como algo pinchaba su vientre.

Ryu se asustó más que todo se aterró, de inmediato, intento moverlo pero Azuma gritó.

-No lo muevas.-

-¿Pero?-

-Tranquilízate la ayuda viene para acá.- Dijo sujetando el brazo de Ryu.

Escuchaban pasos y una voz reconocida, para el Natzuki y Tetsuhiro quien agrandó la mirada y gritó:.

-NO DEJES QUE ME VEA…-

-Eres tonto, ¿Acaso dejaras que tu hijo muera?- Morinaga enseguida sollozó.

-¡Pero…él es…él sabrá!-

-Acabas de decir que quieres verlo, que lo amas, así que mejor que así sea.- Dijo ahora gritando.- ¡HARU, POR AQUÍ, SUBE DATE PRISA!.-

El Tatsumi corrió gradas arriba y pasando de largo a los ancianos entró a la recamara, y descubrió a Ryu sujetando la mano de Tetsuhiro.

-¡ERES TÚ!-

-¡No es momento para eso, algo le pasa!.- Gritó apurado el Natzuki.

Con prisa Haru se movilizó, sacó enseguida su medidor de presión arterial y dio órdenes a Ryu para que le ayude, con suma agilidad ahora sacó un termómetro y lo colocó bajo la lengua del Morinaga quien susurraba.

-Por favor, no le digas, nada a Souichi.-

-Baka, no es momento para que digas estas cosas.- Dijo molesto.- Dime ¿qué es lo que sientes?-

-No me siento bien, me duele mucho la pelvis y estoy temblando, también estuve viendo cosas.-

-Esto parece una infección o algo peor.- Susurro el Tatsumi, observando a Ryu y luego a Azuma y a su esposa.- Necesito con suma prisa, que me traigan una intravenosa y suero, tal parece que tuvo un desprendimiento de placenta o algo peor, no quiero pensarlo pero puede ser una amenaza de aborto.-

-¿Un qué de que hablas, como puedes decir eso?- Cuestiono angustiado Tetsuhiro admirando como él le colocaba mejor en la cama y le posaba en su brazo el manómetro aneroide. (N/A Instrumento para medir la presión arterial)

Con prisa el castaño colocaba su estetoscopio en el pliegue del codo del ojo verde e inflamaba la pera que causaría presión en el brazo de su paciente. Tetsuhiro tragaba grueso, arrugaba sus cejas en señal de dolor, de nuevo aquella punzada se irradiaba en su vientre y caderas.

-Eso, pasa cuando la madre está muy mal emocionalmente, no podemos, permitir que el producto se pierda, menos en su caso, el cual no se aún cual es.- Explicó Haru bastante apresurado.- Por favor busquen lo que pido, tratare de diluir en el suero un medicamento que evite que esto suceda, dense prisa.-

-Hai.-Dijeron todos a la vez.

Tanto Ryu como el anciano se movieron de prisa, mientras Haru, sacaba del brazo izquierdo le medidor de presiona arterial.

-Está muy baja.-

-¿Qué… cosa?-

-Tu presión…- Susurró.

-¿Y eso es malo?

Haru no le respondió, enseguida tomó el termómetro y abrió enrome sus ojos. Admiró a la mujer que estaba con las dos manos en su boca y casi rompía en llanto.

-Señora, tiene acetaminofén.-

-Sí, Si….-

-Por favor tráigala y si es para infantes es mejor.

Aquella salió corriendo mientras el reanimaba a Tetsuhiro quien parecía quedarse dormido.

-No te duermas, escucha esto es lo que está pasando.- Haru trago grueso y susurro.- Tal parece que estas teniendo una amenaza de aborto.-

-¿Pero por qué… yo hice todo bien yo…?-

-Tranquilo, es imposible que hayas hecho todo bien si lo estás llevando tu solo, Tetsuhiro.

El mencionado observó a otro lugar menos a los ojos del Tatsumi:

-…Souichi te está buscando como loco, está muy preocupado por ti.-

-Eso no te lo puedo creer, de seguro solo lo dices para alegrarme…-

-No, te lo juro, que es verdad, por mi familia, te lo juro, él está buscándote e incluso está pasándola muy mal.-

-Pero si, él se iba a casar con una mujer.-

-Eso no es verdad.- Espeto con voz seria.- Souichi fue a la cita solo para disculparse con la chica. Mira, sé que ese tonto tiene una extraña forma de reaccionar, pero cómo yo lo vi la última vez, estaba arrepentido por lo que te dijo.-

-No creeré nada de lo que dices hasta que el me lo diga.-

-Y lo hará si dejas que le diga en dónde estás.

Morinaga se puso serio demasiado, parecía enfadado.

-¡NO!.- Gruñó.

-Pero él tiene derecho a saber…-

-¡No, no, nooo!.- Grito sofocado y al borde del llanto.- ¡NO QUIERO!

-Ya, está bien…-

-Aquí esta.- Dijo la mujer dándole un tubo de jarabe, el médico tomó la medida y susurró.

-Por ahora lo que importa es ponerte estable…-

[=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=]

Luchaba contra la fiebre y ese sentimiento de dolor en su pecho. Logró quedarse dormido por los analgésicos que su padre le dio. En cuanto lo hizo, las pesadillas iniciaron. Veía Morinaga en sus sueños, todo era horrible, parecía que él estaba lleno de sangre y ,a lo lejos, se escuchaba un llanto de un bebe. Era tétrico, podía ver, horrorizado, que Morinaga había muerto y su hijo estaba en el piso lleno de sangre. Se dejó caer de rodillas al piso y sujetando entre sus manos a aquel recién nacido, lo vio hacerse arena en sus brazos, al igual que el cuerpo del pelo azul.

-No…- Susurraba entre sueños.

Souji había sujetado su mano con ambas manos y cerraba sus ojos con fuerza.

-Hana… por favor, si estás ahí… cuida mucho de ellos tres, por favor…-

La fiebre se rehusaba a irse de ambos cuerpos, estaban conectados por lo que sentían. Había sido verdaderamente increíble que Souichi sintiera el mismo padecer que su pareja, pero eso solo ocurría cuando eras sensible con la persona que amas y cuando dos almas son totalmente gemelas.

Souji besaba la mano de su hijo y rezaba en silencio.

[=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=]

El terrible día nefasto pasó. Era de madrugada cuando por fin Haru podía suspirar aliviado, la fiebre se había ido y gracias a la oportuna aparición de Ryu y Azuma con lo que les había pedido, logró controlar lo que estuvo a punto de pasar.

Acomodaba otra bolsa de suero en lo alto de un pedestal de hierro que había sido puesto en la recamara del joven Morinaga. Apretó un poco el líquido en la bolsa que colgaba del gancho y agachándose despacio, tocó su mano cerciorándose de que la aguja no se hubiese movido y de nuevo posaba su estetoscopio en el pecho del ojo verde quien parecía respirar suavemente y su corazón latía con calma. Se agachó a su pequeña mochila, que había llevado Ryu y sacó lo que parecía un radio, o un comunicador. Se trataba de un medidor fetal de latidos, Doppler. Depositó un lubricante en la punta del aparato y con calma lo intentó llevar a esa zona, cuando Ryu entraba a la recámara y cuestionaba.

-¿Cómo está?-

-Ya le bajó la fiebre.-

-¿Mmm que bueno, qué es eso?-

-Es un Doppler?-

-¿Un qué?-

-Un medidor cardiaco fetal.- Ryu presto atención.- Por la prisa, no pude hacer esto, así que veamos, si puedo escuchar su latido.

El Natzuki estaba atento en ver cómo, Haru bajaba las sabanas y descubría el abdomen del Morinaga quien dormía profundamente, con impacto tanto él y Ryu notaron aquel redondeado vientre y susurro.

- Él debe estar por aquí.- Dijo posándolo por fin el instrumento y prendiéndolo para emitir un sonido brumoso, y luego algo que parecía un tambor acelerado.

-¿E-Eso es?-

-Si…- Susurro con una enorme sonrisa y susurrando.- Late fuerte y de prisa, eso quiere decir que está muy bien.-

-Oh por dios, no puedo creerlo aún.-

-Es hermoso.- Susurró.

Quiso quitar el Doppler e intentó apartar su mano, pero la del peli azul le sujetó. Haru le observó y cuestionó:

-¿Estás despierto?-

-¿E-Eso es?-Susurraba emocionado Morinaga.

-Si…- Sonrió, con amabilidad.

Haciendo más presión en el vientre para entonar el sonido y elevar el volumen, Morinaga elevó un poco su rostro admirando su lindo vientre ovalado y susurró.

-¿Es mi hijo?-

-Sí y tal parece está muy bien.-

-¿De verdad?-

-Si…- Respondió con alivio el médico y retirando por fin el aparato para susurrar.- Escúchame, tendrás que reposar en cama un mes, completo.-

-¿Qué, pero si yo me siento bien?-

-No, para nada lo estás, recuerda que tu cuerpo no está capacitado para todo esto y que las emociones y las tristezas y todo lo que pueda causarte una impresión fuerte pueden perjudicarte.-

El observaba a su vientre y susurraba.

-¿Va a estar bien?-

-Sí, sigues mis indicaciones si.- Expuso con tranquilidad y una sonrisa agradable.- Ahora debes dormir ya.-

-Gracias Haru-san.-

-De nada…- Dijo sujetando sus cosas y antes que saliera escuchar.

-Ves eres un tonto, te dije que tenías que ver al doctor.-

-Ya no me regañes o me sentiré horriblemente mal.

Haru escucha aquella conversación mientras se alejaba se hizo inaudible, al salir de la casa, pudo ver el cielo oscuro aun, y con paso lento se movió directo a su casa, estaba luchando contra ese deseo de querer llamar a Souichi, ¿debía o no hacerlo? Su ética y el valor de su familia estaban en juego; no obstante, decidió lo mejor que podía hacer.

[=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=]

Nagoya 5 de la mañana…

Había sido una noche horrorosa, Souji estaba aún pendiente de la salud de Souichi quien hacía unas horas había logrado establecerse. Se rascaba los ojos y pasaba ambas manos por todo su rostro, era como hace muchos años en los que el velo por sus hijos en las enfermedades

.- Se lo que se siente estar solo.- Susurró con tristeza y llevando una mano a los flequillos de su hijo.- Pero créeme que tu madre no lo va a permitir.- Susurró, con calma, para recibir una llamada en su teléfono que hizo remover a Souichi en la cama.

-¿Qué es eso?-

-Oh, Souichi al fin despiertas.- Dijo para atender el teléfono.

-¿Hola?-

-Viejo,,., ¿qué, que pasó?-

-Espera.- Expuso ahora escuchando por la línea a Haru.

_**-Hola, Souji-san.-**_

-¿Haru, eres tú?-

_**-Hai…-**_

-Dime que pasa muchacho, ¿Por qué llamas tan temprano?-

_**-Souji-san, Souichi está contigo.-**_

-Si…- Suspiró.- Tuvimos un problema anoche, Souichi se puso muy mal, le entró fiebre y estaba delirando, creí que se me moría mi hijo.-

_**-…-**_ Un extraño silencio rodeo la línea, Souji se extrañó.

-¿Sigues ahí?-

_**-Hai…-**_

-Dime ¿quieres hablar con él?-

_**-Si…-**_ Dijo sin mediar palabra, ahora bien el platinado de la barba paso su móvil a su hijo quien rascaba sus ojos y susurraba.

-¿Quién es?-

-Es Haru.- Respondió el adulto, con calma, Souichi sujeto el teléfono y expuso.

-¿Hola?-

-_**Souichi-kun…-**_ El mencionado sintió un poco extraño el tono de voz en su primo.

-¿Qué sucede?-

_**-Dime una cosa**_…- Se escuchó que el otro suspiraba en la otra línea_**.-¿Amas a Tetsuhiro?-**_

-¿A qué viene esa pregunta?-

_**-Quiero que me seas sincero, quiero saber qué es lo que sientes por él, por favor, dime la verdad.-**_

Souichi, agachó su rostro sujeto con sus dos manos el celular y confesó:

- Lo quiero, es alguien sumamente especial para mi… lo amo, ¿Entiendes?

Haru suspiraba hondo y susurraba:

_**-¿y A tu hijo?-**_

Souichi se erizó de pies a cabeza, enseguida cayó en cuenta.

-¿Haru qué sabes, en dónde estés?-

_**-Respóndeme, por favor.-**_

-Yo… con sinceridad, no estaba listo para esto, pero… a raíz de los sucesos que han ocurrido estas semanas puedo decirte que sí, que estoy ansioso de saber que será, como será, se parecerá a mi o a él… quiero saber si es niña o niño o si está bien, quiero… quiero estar con él y…- La voz se cortó.- Pedirle disculpas por cómo le llame sin conocerlo.- Dos lagrimas cayeron y entonces escucho un largo suspiro y silencio en la otra línea.

_**-Está en Hamamatsu.-**_ Souichi agrandó sus ojos y cuestionó.

-¿Qué has dicho?-

_**-Ayer estuvo a punto de perder a tu bebe, se puso muy mal, y creo que de algún modo ambos estaban conectados eso quiere decir que están sintiendo dolor ambos…-**_ Souichi temblaba.

-¿Souichi que pasa?-

-Dime por favor ¿en dónde está, cómo está el, dime por favor qué pasó?-

_**-Salió todo bien, tu hijo está muy bien, incluso tengo algo para ti.-**_ Susurró, para acercar el Doppler y dejar salir el sonido que gravó hace unos minutos atrás.- _**Ese es el latido de tu hijo o hija**_.- Souichi quedó de piedra y gritó:

-¡POR FAVOR, DIME EN DONDE ESTÁN!-

_**-Souichi, él no te quiere ver.-**_

-NO ME IMPORTA DEBO IR CON EL, DEBO ESTAR CON EL, YO… POR FAVOR, HARU.-

_**-Te lo diré, pero no puedes venir aún…-**_

-¿A qué te refieres?-

_**-Aún está muy delicado, necesita descansar y estar tranquilo y si te ve se pondrá a discutir.-**_

-No, no juro que no hare eso.- Exponía suplicante.

_**-Lo siento, no puedo creerte, te llamaré en cuanto sepa que él está completamente bien y fuera de peligro.-**_

-HARU, POR FAVOR, NO ME HAGAS ESTO.-

_**-Souichi, entiéndelo, si vienes ahora mismo, vas a causar una desgracia, él se enfermó porque llegó un momento en que la tensión de lo que sentía…-**_

-POR ESO QUIERO ESTAR AHÍ, QUIERO HACERLE ENTENDER A ESE TONTO QUE NO DEBIÓ HABERSE IDO.-

-Souichi…- Dijo, Souji quitándole el teléfono.- Haru… ¿Qué ha pasado?

Souichi gruñía estaba molesto quería ir con Morinaga y lo haría costara lo que le costara, se puso de pie y escucho a su viejo.

-Debo dejarte luego te llamo,- Corto la llamada y siguió a su hijo mayor al cual gritaba.- ¿A dónde vas?-

-Aunque tenga que peinar toda Hamamatsu lo voy a encontrar y me va a escuchar.- Gritó severo, causando que todos los que dormían en el piso de la sala, se despertaran, deprisa, Masaki enseguida cuestiono:

-¿Qué sucede?-

-¿Nii-san? ¿Por qué gritas tan temprano?- Susurraba Tomoe bostezando.

-Debemos ir a Hamamatsu.- Gritó elevando su puño.- Haru llamó, Morinaga está ahí escondido.-

-Hijo, espera no te aloques, si Haru no te dijo dónde estaba es porque algo pasa.-

-Pero, viejo, no puedo dejar que el tiempo pase, yo quiero, quiero estar con él.- Sollozó.

-Tranquilízate,- Susurró Kunihiro con calma.- Te juro que yo también quiero estar con él pero, debemos darle tiempo.-

-¿Qué sugieres esperar a que dé a luz?-

-Bueno, hijo pero sé claro, ¿qué sucedió que te dijo Haru?-

Souichi se refrescó y susurró para todos los presentes que le miraban con entera atención:

- Bueno él está bien, pero tuvo una amenaza de aborto ayer.-

-O sea que tú y el estuvieron mal al mismo tiempo que TIERNO.- Gritaba Isogai.

-No digas esas cosas, extrañas.- Murmuro Souichi.- Pero sí, me aseguró que él estaba estable, pero que no podía decirme en donde estaba exactamente hasta que él y mi hijo estén fuera de peligro.-

-Eso es conveniente.- Susurró Kurokawa.

-Si nadie sabe que le hagas al pobre de Tetsuhiro si lo vuelves a ver.- Agregó Masaki.

-Yo apoyo esa idea.- Expuso Tomoe.

-Muy sabio ese Haru, debo darle la mano.- Susurraba Isogai.

-Por un lado eso me parece perfecto.- Susurraba Kunihiro.

-¡TODOS ESTAN EN MI CONTRA!- Grito violento.

-Vamos Nii-san no te ofendas, pero tú y tu personalidad explosiva podrían lastimar a Morinaga más de lo que lo has hecho.-

Souichi se dejó caer en una silla y cuestiono:

-¿Y que se supone que haga entonces?-

-Bueno esperar.- Respondió con calma el más adulto de todos.- Ya al menos sabemos que está bien, podemos bajar la tensión y las alertas a nivel tres, ahora por favor, relájate y prepárate mentalmente para lo que le vas a decir cuando por fin lo veas.

El clima se destensó, ahora ya todos estaban un poco aliviados, al menos habían tenido noticias del Morinaga y eso era tranquilidad total.

[=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=]

Hamamatsu…

Se encontraba sentado en la cama observando por la ventana, como el viento entraba y removía la cortina blanca, Kaede entró a la recamara y susurraba.

-Buenos días chiquillo.- Susurro con entera calma y voz grumosa.-¿Ya tienes apetito?-

-Kaede,-san… ¿Me han puesto suero, eso es suficiente no?-

-Bueno… escuche de cierto pajarito que querías comer crepas así que…-

-¡CREPAS!- Gritó animado y pidiendo el dulce elemento.

Kaede le ofreció una servilleta y susurró.

-Me alegra que te hayas repuesto, me preocupaste, no vuelvas a hacerlo.-

-Gomen…- Susurró con la cara llena de turrón y chocolate.

-Ja, ja, ja eres lindo.-

-Etto…- Se sonrojó.

-Ahora bien, dime ¿qué has pensado hacer?- Le observaba con calma y sujetaba su mano entre esas arrugaditas manos y agregaba.- Tarde o temprano deberás enfrentar la realidad con el padre del niño o niña, ¿Cómo vas a reaccionar?-

-La verdad no tengo la menor idea, solo puedo decir que no quiero verlo, no ahora, no podría…-

-¿Por qué?-

-Por qué sé que volvería a caer…-

¿A caer?-

-Si…- Susurró dejando a medias su antojo.- Todo este tiempo he luchado contra ese corazón duro de Souichi y no he logrado nada, daba un paso y regresaba una cuadra a tras…- Susurró con calma.- Por eso, pienso que no quiero lastimarme más, no soportaría su indiferencia.-

-Hijo, ¿no has pensando en que ahora no eres solo tu si no también tu hijito?-

Esa era un buen punto, ahora no era solo él estaba el hecho de la enorme responsabilidad que vendría en unos meses más.

-No… lo había pensando.-

-Mira, a veces hasta los corazones más crueles y tercos, saben caer bajo el amor puro de un hijo. Ahora el que va a caer es él y te aseguro que él está pensando mucho en ti y se pregunta cómo esta.-

-¿Souichi?-

-Si…- Susurró con una sonrisa.- ¿Pues puedo leer en tus recuerdos, que las últimas veces que te fuiste él se preocupó mucho por ti, no es verdad?-

-¿Cómo sabe todo eso?-

-Ya te dije tengo un poder sobrenatural.- Sonrió.

-Bueno… si, pero es que…-

-Tranquilo, piénsalo y decídete chico, debes pensar que él también tiene derecho de disfrutar el acontecimiento más hermoso que llevas ahí adentro.

Morinaga llevo sus manos a su vientre y acarició con calma para susurrar.

-Si…-

-Bueno, me voy, tengo mucho que hacer.-Sonrió la ancianita muy emocionada, dejando solo a cierto ojo verde quien miraba otra vez a la ventana y susurraba.

-Souichi…- un llamado de atención llegó a su vientre el cual acarició sobre esa camisa y expresó.

- Lo siento, te aleje de tu padre, ¿Estas molesto o molesta verdad?- Suspiró hondo.- Creo que, solo hay que esperar, en cuanto me ponga mejor iré a Nagoya…- Pero realmente ¿Eso era lo correcto? ¿Por qué tenía que ir él?

Continúo pensando muy profundamente. Haría algo eso esperaba; mas sin embargo, las duras palabras aún seguían presentes y frescas en su cabeza y corazón, con calma susurró.

- No… no voy a regresar… esta es mi promesa para ti.- Susurró tocando su vientre.- Y espero que me entiendas.- Si tu papi quiere verme o si quiera logra entender que lo que hizo está mal, él debe venir, yo no lo buscaré más.

- Sintió los golpes en su pancita y susurró.- Mggrr, no te enojes, lo hago por tu propio bien, no quiero que ese hombre sin sentimientos te lastime de nuevo, no, no volverá a lastimarnos.- Ahora sintió otro golpecito suave.- Que bueno que me entiendas, debemos darnos nuestro orgullo, tu y yo.- Sonrió.- Ahora bien a comernos esta deliciosa crepa.

Le hincó el diente, estaba feliz y tal parecía también su hijo. Quería volver a ver a Souichi, pero no podía dejarse llevar por su corazón débil, ya que tenía que cuidar a su bebé y sus propios sentimientos y corazón. Ahora, llevaría las cosas con calma y esperaría a que Souichi actuara por su cuenta. El no movería ni un dedo…

_**Bueno espero que les haya gustado n_n se que aun están sufriendo pero es que no podemos perdonar a Souichi por lo que hizo tan fácil u.u quiero agradecerles las lecturas y sus comentarios han sido muy lindos n_n espero que se hayan divertido y llorado las quiero mucho y darle une special saludo a mi querida MUSA Abigail La Fey quien me ayudo a corregir el capítulo y buno su esfuerzo es bien recibido n_n **_

_**Un saludito grande alas chicas de la SECTA BOUKUN Y LAS DEL WAZAPP NENAS ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO!**_

_**GRACIAS POR LEER NOS VEMOS LA OTRA SEMANA o.o ESPERO D**_


End file.
